Lo siento
by lizettevanessa
Summary: Nunca ha sido su intención arruinar las cosas, mucho menos lastimar a sus amigos, pero cuando le recalcan las consecuencias de sus actos, nuestro joven marinero se deprime por sus torpezas.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí traigo mi primer fic sobre la isla de Gilligan, es algo dramatico, pero bueno, todos mis fics lo son, jejeje. Espero que alguien lo lea, y que para los fans de la isla de Gilligan, sea agradable. Que yo soy una fan de esta maravillosa serie._

_La isla de Gilligan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su autor Sherwood Schwarts, yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

Lo siento.

Ya estaba atardeciendo en una pequeña isla localizada en un punto en el pacifico, en un paradero desconocido para los mapas. Los habitantes de esa inhóspita isla ya llevaban varados un año y no mostraban avances en sus planes de rescate, sobre todo por cierta personita que sin querer estropeaba todos y cada uno de sus intentos por abandonar esa isla y volver a la civilización.

En eso se encontraban tres de los siete náufragos, sentados en el comedor común elaborado de troncos de árbol, palmeras y bambú. Uno de ellos tomo la palabra.

En serio, creo que están exagerando.- Una chica trigueña con dos coletas se mostraba algo molesta.

Ay vamos MaryAnn, no me digas que a veces no te exaspera.- Una bella pelirroja refutaba el comentario de su amiga.

Es verdad que a veces su comportamiento, aunque no es intencional, suele ser algo… torpe. Pero nos ha ayudado a seguir unidos dentro de ésta isla.- Un hombre maduro, de mirada triste y cabello castaño calmaba a las chicas.

Profesor, ¿usted se imagina esta isla sin Gilligan?- MaryAnn preguntó con la mirada fija en el hombre sentado a la mesa.

Seria un lugar triste, y muy aburrido.- El profesor volteo la mirada junto con MaryAnn hacia la chica pelirroja que apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Oh! De acuerdo, tienen razón.- La pelirroja sonrió derrotada.- Gilligan ha hecho de esta isla un lugar muy divertido.

Los tres rieron divertidos. MaryAnn se levanto entonces a inspeccionar el asado en la caldera, pues ella era la encargada esa noche de preparar la cena. En eso estaba cuando una objeto extraño cayó pesadamente en el caldero salpicando el agua hirviendo en el vestido y brazo de la trigueña.

¡Ay!- MaryAnn solo atinó a retroceder por reflejo, pues el caldo caliente alcanzo a quemarle la piel y atravesar la delgada tela de su vestido.

Oh! MaryAnn!- Ginger se levantó de prisa asustada, el profesor también se apresuro a socorrer a la pobre muchacha.

El profesor tomó el brazo de MaryAnn y rápido la ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

Ginger, trae un tazón con agua por favor.- Pidió el profesor.

¡Oh no! ¡Me duele horrible!- MaryAnn estaba a punto de soltar el llanto por el dolor que le provocaban las quemaduras.

Ginger corrió a servir el recipiente con agua, cuando lo tuvo lleno y se encaminó de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban El profesor y MaryAnn tropezó con una figura que venia corriendo en dirección opuesta y le hizo tirar toda el agua sobre ella.

¡AAAh! ¡Por dios!- Se quejó la exuberante pelirroja al verse toda empapadas y tirada en el suelo.

¡Ups! Lo siento Ginger.- Esa vocecita, y esa frase tan conocida hizo a Ginger emitir un resoplido de enfado.

Gilligan…- Ginger levantó la vista y vio al joven marinero, parado extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

De verdad lo siento mucho, no te vi. Es que venia en busca de la pelota de béisbol que…-

¿Pelota de béisbol?- Ginger lo interrumpió abruptamente al ponerse de pie.

Eh… si, es que estábamos jugando béisbol en el claro de la playa el capitán, el señor Howell y yo, pero al momento de hacer un home run…-

¡¿PELOTA DE BEISBOL?!- Nuevamente fue interrumpido por la ya exaltada pelirroja, quien abrió los ojos con tal furia que Gilligan dio un paso atrás asustado.

¡¿Sabes lo que provoco tu pelota de béisbol?!- Ginger estaba furiosa, tomó a Gilligan del brazo y lo arrastro donde se encontraban MaryAnn y el profesor.

Gilligan trataba de seguirle el paso a Ginger, quien no reparaba en el hecho de ir jalando al muchacho, de estar clavándole las uñas en el brazo y de ir a paso apresurado. Gilligan aunque tropezó varias veces pudo llegar en una pieza hasta el comedor común donde por fin Ginger lo soltó y lo empujo para que quedara frente a MaryAnn, quien aun seguía sentada con los ojos llorosos mientras el profesor examinaba su brazo.

¿Ves lo que has provocado?- Ginger se cruzó de brazos muy molesta.

Ginger, te dije que trajeras agua, no a Gilligan.- El profesor se sorprendió al ver a Ginger traer a rastras al joven marinero.

¡Oh! Me olvide del agua…- Ginger llevó una mano a su cabeza y luego volteó mas molesta hacia el delgado muchacho.- Pero tu tienes la culpa también de que perdiera el agua que traía.- Ginger le apunto acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

Gilligan estaba un poco mas que confundido, sorprendido y asustado. Ginger siempre se había caracterizado entre los siete náufragos de ser la mas pasional, dramática y explosiva. Sin mencionar sus facultades histriónicas para hacerlo. Pero Gilligan, si bien estaba acostumbrado a causar cierta molestia, nunca la había visto tan molesta con él, no tanto.

Lo lamento, no quise hacer que tiraras el agua.- Gilligan habló muy apenado.

Y por tu dichoso Home Run, MaryAnn se salpicó con la sopa hirviendo.- Ginger seguía cruzada de brazos molesta por las constantes torpezas del infantil Gilligan.

Gilligan al escuchar eso último levanto la vista acongojado, encontrando la mirada furiosa y retadora de Ginger, luego volteó hacia el comedor, donde pudo observar mas detenidamente a MaryAnn, quien seguía sollozando por el dolor, y se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho estaba visiblemente enrojecido.

¡MaryAnn! Lo siento tanto.- Gilligan se agacho para quedar a la altura de la chica y tomar su brazo, pero al hacerlo le lastimo mas las quemaduras.

¡AAAUUh!- MaryAnn se quejo por el contacto brusco de Gilligan con su brazo.

Eres un amenaza, ¿lo sabias?- Ginger lo apartó con brusquedad del comedor y tomó el brazo de MaryAnn

Ginger, basta. El no lo hizo con mala intención.- El profesor trato de calmar a la enojada pelirroja.

¡Auh!, no te preocupes Gilligan.- MaryAnn trató de mover el brazo lastimado pero el dolor no la dejaba.

Si quieres ayudar, ve a traer una palangana con agua.- Ginger le habló al ofuscado y cabizbajo muchacho, que seguía de pie detrás de la exuberante actriz de cine.

.- Gilligan asintió, miró de reojo a MaryAnn y corrió hacia la laguna por el agua que necesitaban.

MaryAnn aun adolorida levanto la vista hacia su amiga, con un gesto reprobatorio negó con la cabeza y Ginger no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros. El profesor suspiró algo molesto apoyando el gesto reprobatorio de la joven trigueña.

Creo que no era necesario hablarle así.- El profesor se dirigió a Ginger.

Es hora de que alguien le ponga las cosas en perspectiva.- Ginger se defendió.

Ginger, eres demasiado dura con él, no fue su intención…- Dijo Mary Ann

MaryAnn, nunca es su intención, pero si no fuera por él, ya estaría de nuevo en Hollywood, si no fuera por sus constantes tonterías, ya hubiéramos sido rescatados.- Ginger interrumpió aun mas molesta.

Ginger hizo un berrinche digno de una actriz de cine, puso las manos en puño, dio un golpe al suelo con su pie, y resopló enfadada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña que compartía con MaryAnn. Quien por su parte, aun sentada observó a Ginger alejarse y volteó a mirar al Profesor.

En verdad esta enfadada. Cuando una mujer se comporta así, yo me alejo lo mas que puedo.- El profesor se rindió y se dispuso a atender de nuevo el brazo de MaryAnn.

¡Oh! Ya se le pasará. Solo esta molesta de que no estuviéramos de acuerdo con ella.- MaryAnn observó hacia la cabaña de nuevo.- Pero en verdad es muy dura con Gilligan.- Suspiró triste.

Tiene mucha razón en molestarse con las torpezas de nuestro joven marinero, pero también ha sido Gilligan quien nos ha sacado de varios apuros.- El profesor defendido al muchacho sin apartar la vista de su labor.

---------------------------

_Bueno, espero que me dejen comentarios sobre lo que les parece, y… Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

_La isla de Gilligan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su autor Sherwood Schwarts, yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

_Dejen Reviws por favor, para saber si alguien ha leído mi historia… Gracias._

_No fue mi intención._

Gilligan se encontraba muy deprimido recogiendo agua en la laguna, nunca había pensado que sus torpezas fueran tan peligrosas. Ver a MaryAnn con su brazo tan lastimado, verla llorando por las quemaduras, todo por su culpa. Ahora que sostenía el recipiente con agua, recordó como también había empujado a Ginger y como ella se había mojado toda al tropezar con el.

Se lamento por ser tan descuidado, con mucho cuidado tomó el recipiente lleno con agua y se dirigió de nuevo donde se encontraba el profesor, Mary Ann y Ginger. Se asustó de ver a la exuberante actriz tan molesta, pero ahora entendía muy bien su molestia, el era un desastre, un completo desastre. El capitán siempre le mostraba su molestia, pero si bien ya estaba acostumbrado al trato, consideraba al capitán como su padre.

Iba rumbo al área de las cabañas pensativo y cabizbajo cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba y asustado tambaleó derramando de nuevo el recipiente con agua, esta vez el empapado fue él mismo.

¡Gilligan!- el grito se repitió, ésta vez mas cerca. Y un hombre grande, corpulento y algo pasado de peso se acercaba dando tumbos al caminar.

Hola Capitán…- Gilligan recogió el recipiente vacío del piso.

¿Que pasa Gilligan? Te estamos esperando.- El capitán por fin estuvo frente a su primero al mando y lo vio todo empapado.

¿Por qué recoges agua de la laguna?- El preguntar eso, el capitán noto que Gilligan ponía un semblante triste y se dirigía de nuevo a la laguna.

Gilligan se encogió de hombros, tomo el recipiente y lo hundió en la laguna para llenarla con agua. El capitán camino tras de él, y en la orilla de la laguna volvió a preguntar.

¿Gilligan, porque estas recogiendo agua de ll laguna?- El capitán espero parado a un lado del muchacho a que éste se pusiera de pie y le contestara.

Es que… es que MaryAnn se quemó por mi culpa.- Por fin pudo decirlo, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar a su superior.

¡Oh dios mío! ¿Se quemo? ¿Es muy serio?- El capitán tomó la bandeja con agua y se encamino con su marino de regreso al área de las cabañas.

No lo se… el profesor la esta revisando.- Gilligan dejó que el capitán tomara la bandeja. Así no habría peligro de que el pudiera tirarla de nuevo.

El capitán le iba preguntando como fue que MaryAnn se quemó y por que el muchacho dijo que era su culpa, pero Gilligan iba caminando con la mirada baja, visiblemente apesadumbrado y contestaba de manera muy escueta. El capitán entonces notó que su primero al mando no estaba del todo bien. Estaba por subirle el ánimo cuando el profesor a lo lejos los vio llegar y le gritó.

¡Por fin! ¡Traigan el agua, rápido!- El profesor levanto la mano para apurarlos.

¡Si!. El capitán apresuro el paso dejando atrás a Gilligan, quien con paso lento y pesado se encaminaba a la escena.

El capitán de inmediato dejó la bandeja en la mesa, cerca del alcance del profesor. Este último sostuvo el brazo de Mary Ann y con cuidado lo introdujo en la bandeja llena de agua. MaryAnn al sentir su brazo dentro del agua fría, dio primero un respingo pero después sintió un notorio alivio en sus heridas.

Ahora mantenlo ahí un buen rato, no fue algo grave, pero si de cuidado.- El profesor la calmó y le sonrió reconfortándola.

¿Estas bien MaryAnn?- El capitán puso una mano en el hombro de la chica preocupado por su bienestar.

¡Oh! Solo un poco adolorida, no creo que pueda mover mucho mi brazo ahora.- MaryAnn lo dijo ya con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Menos mal que no es nada de cuidado.- El profesor aclaro dirigiéndose esta vez al capitán.

Los tres presentes en la mesa entonces repararon en el joven marinero, quien a cierta distancia se mantenía de pie mirando y escuchando la conversación, con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada triste.

Gilligan, ¿Qué haces allá?- El capitán lo llamó con la mano para que se acercara.

No… yo no...- Gilligan muy apenado bajo de nuevo la mirada y preocupado froto sus manos.

Gilligan, no es nada grave, yo no te culpo por nada.- MaryAnn se sintió enternecida por el comportamiento de su joven amigo. Ella en verdad no lo culpaba de nada.- ¿No quieres venir a preguntarme como me siento?-

Es que… puede que haga una torpeza y…- alzo la vista un momento y sus grandes ojos azules brillaron inocentes para fijarse de nuevo en el piso.-… no quiero volver a… soy muy torpe.- Finalizo el muchacho ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

El profesor y el capitán se miraron, uno sorprendido y el otro confundido. El profesor entonces decidió que era mejor que el capitán supiera lo que Ginger le había dicho al muchacho, que era obviamente lo que lo tenía en ese estado. MaryAnn trató de ponerse de pie y Gilligan al ver las intenciones de la muchacha se apresuro a detenerla, acercándose para gusto de la chica.

¿Ves que no paso nada?- MaryAnn le sonrió dulcemente, y Gilligan apenado le sonrió aun con una expresión triste.

Lo siento, MaryAnn.- Gilligan ya frente a la muchacha se disculpo por segunda vez,

MaryAnn, será mejor que vallas a descansar.- El profesor aconsejo a la muchacha.

Si profesor. Debo llevar mi brazo dentro del agua, ¿Me ayudas Gilligan?- MaryaAnn lo pidió con una sonrisa que simplemente Gilligan no pudo negarse a nada.

Gilligan entonces tomó con sumo cuidado el recipiente con una mano, mientras con otra ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie y ayudarle a mantener el brazo dentro del recipiente, mientras ambos avanzaban rumbo a la cabaña de las chicas. Se alejaron lo suficiente de los dos mayores, entonces el profesor se dirigió de inmediato al Capitán para explicarle como estuvo todo el asunto del accidente.

Profesor, ¿Podría usted decirme que fue lo que paso exactamente?- El capitán estaba algo preocupado por la pesadumbres de Gilligan, el lo conocía y no solía deprimirse fácilmente.

Bien, pues parece que esta vez Gilligan exasperó a nuestra actriz de cine favorita.- El profesor se sentó cerca del profesor para comenzar a explicarle como sucedieron exactamente las cosas.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de las chicas, Ginger resopló al ver entrar a MaryAnn ayudada por Gilligan al cuarto. Sin más remedio, se acercó al muchacho para ayudar a su amiga a recostarse en la cama mientras Gilligan sostenía el recipiente con agua.

MaryAnn, ¿Dónde puedo poner el recipiente?- Gilligan pregunto buscando con la mirada una silla o mueble alto para acercar a la cama y depositar el recipiente.

Usa mi baúl, Gilligan.- Contesto Ginger sin apartarse de MaryAnn.

El muchacho resoplo y busco con la mirada el baúl donde Ginger guardaba sus cosas. Lo encontró en la otra esquina de la pequeña cabaña y dudó un momento en ir por el, pues aun sostenía el recipiente con agua y el brazo de MaryAnn. Entonces sin soltar el recipiente intento estirarse y alcanzar el baúl con el pie. Las chicas se miraron contrariadas.

Gilligan entonces desistió al darse cuenta que de ese modo no lo lograría, se hinco para acomodar el recipiente en al cama de maryann, pero el traste no cabía muy bien y estaba por caer por el borde. Gilligan con una mano sostuvo el trasto y estiro sus dos manos. Ginger levantó fastidiada la mirada al techo de la cabaña, se puso de pie y se encamino donde se encontraba su baúl.

Gilligan al ver que la chica iba a mover el pesado objeto se puso de pie olvidando el brazo de MaryAnn, trayendo consigo el recipiente con agua.

¡Espera Ginger! Una dama no debe hacer eso.- Gilligan recordó el brazo de MaryAnn cuando esta se quejo por el movimiento brusco, dejando caer el brazo en la cama.

¡Gilligan! Por amor de dios…- Ginger preocupada corrió a auxiliar a su amiga y Gilligan apenado devolvió el recipiente a la cama donde MaryAnn volvió a depositar su brazo.

Lo siento MaryAnn… es que yo no quería que Ginger…- Gilligan se detuvo al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Ginger.

Ginger, el trató de ser amable contigo.- MaryAnn le reprocho a la pelirroja su actitud malhumorada.

Pero termino lastimándote… otra vez.- Ginger refutó y esta vez tomo el trasto con agua para sostenerlo ella y dejarle las manos libres a Gilligan.

Ahora, trata de acomodar el baúl sin matar a nadie.- Ginger le ordenó al ahora mas apenado marinero.

Gilligan al sentir que el traste era arrebatado de sus manos, se puso de pie, se dirigió donde estaba el baúl y lo arrastro hasta la cama, para usarlo como buró provisional. Ginger observó detenidamente cada movimiento del muchacho. Cuando el baúl estuvo en su lugar, Ginger quiso poner el recipiente ella misma en el baúl pero Gilligan también quería hacerlo. No quería verse como un torpe e incompetente frente a las chicas, no otra vez.

Permíteme a mí, Ginger.- Gilligan tomó el recipiente, pero sin arrebatarlo de las manos de la pelirroja, quien no lo soltaba.

Esta bien Gilligan, yo puedo hacerlo.- Ginger no soltó la palangana y espero a que Gilligan si lo hiciera.

Prometo no derramarlo. Déjame ayudar.- Gilligan dijo sin soltar el trasto.

Gilligan, esta bien, yo lo haré… ¡SUELTALO!- Ginger esta vez le gritó al muchacho.

Gilligan al escuchar el grito de reclamo soltó el recipiente tan de repente, que Ginger aún seguía ejerciendo presión para no soltarlo. De más esta decir que justo cuando Gilligan asustado soltó la palangana, esta se volteó toda sobre la actriz, quien emitió otro grito, pero esta vez de asombro, de frío y de completa exasperación.

Oh, Gilligan…- MaryAnn se sintió igual de apenada por el pobre muchacho. Pues esta vez no había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderlo de Ginger.

Ginger… yo… lo siento…- Gilligan se puso de pie y se fue encaminando marcha atrás hacia la puerta.

Gilligan…- Ginger pronuncio su nombre con los dientes apretados, la mirada enfurecida, empapada y sosteniendo el recipiente vacío.

Afuera de las cabañas, mientras tanto, sentados en el comedor común, el capitán terminaba de escuchar la explicación del Profesor, y de cómo el joven marinero había sido capaz de exasperar a Ginger. El capitán entendió entonces porque el pobre muchacho se mostraba tan apenado.

El líder del grupo tenía mas tiempo de conocer a su pequeño amiguito, y aunque le regañaba y sacaba de quicio, sabia que en el fondo, el muchacho nunca tenia malas intenciones, solo era algo torpe, y muy inocente. Pero también sabía que tenía el corazón más noble y puro que jamás haya conocido. Se lamento por lo ocurrido, pues el juego de béisbol había sido su idea.

Profesor, se que en esta ocasión Maryann salio lastimada. Pero Gilligan es mi responsabilidad.- El capitán Quería hablar con Ginger.

Lo entiendo Capitán. Pero parece que este último acontecimiento fue la gota que derramo el vaso en Ginger.- El profesor recordó que antes del incidente estaban platicando las chicas y él al respecto de las torpezas de Gilligan.

Además Gilligan no merecía…- Se interrumpió abruptamente al escuchar un grito proveniente de la cabaña de las chicas.

¡SAL DE AQUÍ GILLIGAN!- el grito era de Ginger Grant,

Ambos hombres voltearon sorprendidos en dirección a la cabaña, y pudieron ser testigos de cómo el joven marinero era empujado abruptamente fuera de la cabaña, como éste tropezaba con sus propios pies y caía de bruces sobre la blanca arena. Segundos después el recipiente que usaron para llevar agua de la laguna, era arrojado también por la puerta, totalmente vacío.

¡AUH!- Gilligan se quejo al sentir un golpe en su cabeza. El recipiente había caído justo encima de él.

Oh Gilligan! ¿Ahora que hiciste?- El capitán atónito observo todo desde el comedor, cuando al fin reacciono se puso de pie para ayudar a su joven amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

_La isla de Gilligan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su autor Sherwood Schwarts, yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

_Em, aquí traigo el tercer capitulo, y parece que hasta aquí nadie ha leído mi fic, bueno, espero que alguien lo lea, y si lo leen, dejen reviews pro favor, para saber si lo leyeron, para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o si de plano la dejo ahí por la paz. Bueno, acá el capitulo:_

CAPITULO 3

El profesor también muy preocupado se apresuro donde Gilligan trataba de ponerse de pie sobándose la cabeza, ayudado por el capitán que le sostenía de un brazo. El muchacho ya de pie, sobándose aún el golpe en su cabeza miró a los dos hombres, tomó el recipiente vacío de las manos del profesor y sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la laguna.

Gilligan…- El profesor trató de llamarlo, pero el capitán lo detuvo.

Déjeme a mí hablar con él, profesor.- Entonces el capitán se encaminó hacia la laguna para alcanzar a su segundo al mando.

El profesor dejó que el capitán fuera a hablar con Gilligan, a decir verdad, el capitán era el único capaz de entender mejor al muchacho. Volteó hacia la cabaña y decidió investigar lo que había hecho el descuidado marinero ésta vez. Respiró profundo y toco la puerta de la cabaña.

¡Si eres tu Gilligan, juro que…!- Una Ginger muy molesta abrió abruptamente la puerta de bambú asustando al pobre profesor.

¡Válgame!- El profesor aún con la mano en alto por haber tocado la puerta se tensó al momento de escuchar y ver la furia en la pelirroja.

¡Oh! ¡Profesor! ¡Lo siento! Yo creí… - Ginger abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver al profesor de pie en la puerta de su cabaña.

Creíste que era Gilligan… lo se.- El profesor le interrumpió.- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó el hombre de ciencias.

Claro Profesor, pase.- Ginger se aparto para que el profesor pudiera ingresar en la cabaña.

Ya dentro, observó que MaryAnn se encontraba recostada en su cama, sosteniendo su brazo envuelto en un trapo húmedo. Se acercó a ella y Maryann le sonrió con una cara de preocupación en el rostro. El profesor entendió que era por la situación de hace unos momentos. Decidió tomar asiento e indagar al respecto.

Maryann, ¿Qué paso con tu recipiente con agua?- El profesor decidió preguntar primero a la tranquila chica.

¿No lo supone usted?- Ginger se adelanto a responder, con un dejo de sarcasmo en el tono de voz.

Gilligan iba muy cabizbajo hacia la laguna.- El profesor añadió.

No fue su intención, el derramó el agua pero…- Maryann iba a continuar hablando pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por la joven actriz.

¡Lo derramo todo sobre mí! ¡Maryann deja de defenderlo!- Ginger se cruzó de brazos y de piernas muy ofuscada.

Ya veo.- El profesor entendió que la molestia de Ginger era entendible.

Maryann, tu brazo se pondrá bien, pero no podrás hacer el quehacer pesado ni la comida por un tiempo, ¿entendido?- El profesor cambio el tema por su bien.

¿Qué? ¿Pero quien lo hará entonces?- Maryann se sentó preocupada en su cama.

Oye, yo te he ayudo algunas veces.- Ginger se acercó para calmarla.- Puedo hacerlo… bueno, puedo intentarlo.- Se sonrió coqueta.

Nos turnaremos si te parece justo.- El profesor agregó.

Eso estaría bien, Así tendría oportunidad de probar algo hecho con sus manos profesor.- Ginger volvía a ser la Ginger de siempre, coqueteándole descaradamente al profesor.

Bue… bueno…- El profesor se puso nerviosos ante la proximidad de la bella chica – Solo una cosa, Ginger.- El profesor se dirigió a la pelirroja antes de abrir la puerta.- No seas tan dura con Gilligan.- Después de decir eso, abrió la puerta y salio de la choza de las chicas.

Ginger al escuchar al profesor se sentó ofuscada en la cama de bambú, junto a su amiga MaryAnn. Ambas se miraron y Maryann se dio cuenta que ginger no había notado hasta ese momento lo dura que había sido con el joven marinero.

Sabes que no fue mi intención, pero en verdad me sacó de mis casillas.- Ginger sonrió nerviosa.

Sé que estabas molesta, y cuando estamos molestos, a vece hacemos y decimos cosas sin pensarlo.- Maryann trató de confortarla, pero sabía muy bien que Gilligan se encontraba muy apenado por las cosas que Ginger le había dicho.

Mientras tanto, el robusto capitán y líder del grupo de náufragos, se acercaba ya a la laguna donde su joven tripulante se encontraba en cuclillas a la orilla del agua tratando de llenar la cacerola con agua. El capitán se acercó decidido y puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho para llamar su atención.

Waaaaaah!!- Gilligan no había escuchado acercarse a su superior, y creyendo encontrarse solo, gritó asustado al sentir el contacto en su hombro.

Oh Gilligan, volviste a tirar el agua.- El capitán bufó molesto al ver que Gilligan asustado alzó los brazos y derramó todo el agua sobre él mismo.

Otra vez…- Gilligan decepcionado bajó de nuevo el recipiente vacío y observó al capitán.

Vamos, déjame hacerlo a mi.- El capitán tomó el recipiente y se dispuso a llenarlo en la laguna.

Si, mejor, así no hecha a perder las cosas como yo.- Gilligan se hizo a un lado visiblemente cabizbajo.

El capitán al escucharlo hablar se dio cuenta que esta vez el muchacho en verdad estaba afectado por lo que había pasado. Volteó a ver a Gilligan y notó que se encontraba con la mirada baja y una expresión triste y melancólica.

Muchacho, no quise decir eso.- El capitán llenó el recipiente con agua.

El capitán ya con el recipiente lleno de nuevo, se alejó de la orilla para tomar asiento en unas rocas cercanas. Dejó el pesado recipiente en el suelo y le pidió a su segundo que le acompañara a sentarse. Gilligan con paso lento y pesado se acercó a sentarse.

Escucha amiguito, se que algunas veces sueles ser exasperante, y que algunas veces de verdad que me sacas de mis casillas, y que en muchas otras ocasiones quisiera golpearte con mi gorra hasta…- El capitán se detuvo al darse cuenta que no alentaba al muchacho.

Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que, a pesar de tu peculiar manera de atraer problemas, te considero una personita muy importante para mí.- El capitán palmeo fraternalmente la espalda de su primer oficial.

¿De verdad Capitán? – Gilligan parecía recobrar un poco el ánimo.

Es verdad, incluso los habitantes en esta isla, han llegado a apreciarte, puedo asegurarte que todos te consideran un miembro importante e irremplazable de nuestra comunidad.- El capitán dijo esto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No lo creo…- Gilligan bajó la mirada de nuevo.

¡Oh muchacho! ¿Por qué dices eso?- El capitán se asombro por la manera en que su joven marinero se expresaba.

Algunas personas ya están hartas de que siempre estropee las cosas. De no ser por mi, seguramente hubieran sido rescatados el primer día del naufragio.- Gilligan tomó una piedrita del suelo y la arrojó apesadumbrado a la laguna.

Bueno, es cierto que algunas veces, sin quererlo, has estropeado algunos planes de rescate, pero…- El capitán fue interrumpido por Gilligan.

Creo que he estropeado TODOS los planes capitán.- Gilligan se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su superior.- No me había dado cuenta de lo inmaduro y odioso que puedo llegar a ser.-

El capitán quedó pasmado ante la actitud tan apesadumbrada del muchacho, se dio cuenta que esta vez, la situación era más seria de lo acostumbrado. Ya había sido en una ocasión que Gilligan se deprimió por los comentarios que en una ocasión se dieron por un desayuno que echó a perder, incluso huyó de la zona de las chozas y se refugió en una cueva. En ese entonces fue que todos se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era Gilligan para ellos; fueron en su búsqueda, trataron de convencerlo de volver, le llevaron comida, mantas y hasta el señor Howell le prestó su osito de peluche. Pero con una jugarreta y una fiesta en su honor, todo volvió de nuevo a la normalidad.

Pero esta vez, parecía que Gilligan no se mostraba ofendido, se mostraba triste y deprimido por los comentarios, que el consideraba ahora ciertos, que los creía y se apenaba de verlos y reconocerlos. Jonás no supo qué decirle a su joven tripulante. Se puso de pie y poniendo una mano en su hombro lo hizo girarse para que lo mirara de frente. Fue una sorpresa darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba llorando, por eso le había dado la espalda.

Lo siento capitán.- fue apenas un susurro entrecortado mientras el joven marinero, ahora avergonzado por verse llorando, cubría con su antebrazo sus ojos.

Muchacho… nadie en esta isla te ha culpado de nada…- El capitán se enterneció al ver a Gilligan llorando.

Un sollozo se escapo de la boca del joven y unos espasmos descontrolados le hicieron ver al Capitán Jonás Grumpy, que el muchacho estaba muy afectado. Entendió entonces que más que palabras, lo que en ese momento necesitaba su joven amigo era precisamente eso, un amigo. En un lento movimiento, se acercó al delgado chico, lo atrajo hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Gilligan al principio se sorprendió al sentirse abrazado por su superior. El capitán lo atrajo hacia su amplio y ancho pecho. En ese momento, Gilligan agradeció el abrazo recargándose en el pecho de su gran amigo y siguió llorando, sacando su tristeza y frustración en presencia de quien consideraba como un padre.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Si, ya en el cuarto capitulo! Yeapiiiii! Ojala lo disfruten, quienquiera que sean, em… pro favor si lo leen dejen reviews please._

_Aclaración: La isla de Gilligan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra de su autor Sherwood Schwarts. Gracias por esa comedia tan hermosa._

CAPIUTLO 4

El capitán no se movió, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda pero se mantuvo en silencio, dejó que el muchacho se desahogara, sintió como la manga de su camisa azul oscuro se empapaba pero no le importó. Estuvieron largo rato así hasta que Gilligan se calmó. La mirada de Jonás era de tristeza también, saber que su amiguito y a quien veía casi como un hijo para él se mostraba tan afectado, y que se sentía tan rechazado, en verdad le partía el corazón.

Gilligan se separó un poco y con la mirada baja se limpió los ojos con la manga de su playera roja. Entonces con un hilo de voz sin poder mirar al capitán a los ojos murmuró:

Lo siento Capitán.-

Esta bien muchacho.- El capitán tomó de los hombros al marinero.- Escúchame bien Gilligan, tu eres una persona muy importante para nosotros, para todos nosotros.- Gilligan levantó un poco la mirada.- Quiero que entiendas que cuando una persona esta enojada dice y hace cosas que realmente no quiere decir y no quiere hacer en realidad.-

Gilligan miró a los ojos al capitán, el capitán se enterneció al ver la mirada confundida de su joven primer oficial, rió divertido ante esos infantiles ojos azules, y rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus grandes brazos lo encaminó hacia las chozas.

Vamos muchacho. Sé que estas muy apenado, pero ya veraz que todo se soluciona pronto.- Sentenció el Capitán tratando de reconfortar a Gilligan.

Yo… yo espero que si.- Gilligan habló aún en un tono bajo y deprimido. Entonces se detuvo de golpe y obligó al capitán a detenerse.- Capitán, gracias.- Gilligan le sonríe agradecido al hombre mayor.

Muchacho, sabes que te estimo como si fueras un hijo para mi.- Le dijo el capitán a su grumete.

Oh cielos, yo también lo aprecio…- Los ojos de Gilligan volvieron a humedecerse ante la declaración sincera de su superior, y un nudo en su garganta no le permitió continuar.

El capitán sonrió divertido y entendió que por los acontecimientos recientes, el decirle eso a su pequeño amiguito le sensibilizó aún más. Le dio un abrazo a su joven compañero de cuarto y esta vez Gilligan también le devolvió el abrazo pero sin dejar de llorar. Solo que esta vez lloraba de gusto al verse tan querido por aquel hombre fuerte, sabio y experimentado a quien él respetaba y apreciaba igual que un padre.

Vamos muchacho, nos esperan con el agua.- El capitán sentenció después de unos minutos, al ver a Gilligan más tranquilo.

Si señor.- Gilligan siguió al capitán hacia la choza de las chicas.

El señor Howell se encontraba sentado en su silla de playa afuera de su cabaña, cuando vio aproximándose a la tripulación del Minnow, saludó con un efusivo grito, obligándoles a detenerse. El capitán sostenía la palangana con agua.

Aquí está la marina. Muchachos ¿Es verdad que Mary Ann se ha lastimado uno de sus brazos?- El señor Howell se puso de pie intrigado.

Es verdad Señor Howell.- El capitán volteó a ver a su joven amigo para añadir de inmediato.- Fue un muy desafortunado accidente con nuestra pelota de béisbol.-

Lo se, eso supe. Me siento algo culpable, sabe.- El señor Howell se mordió sus uñas intrigado.- Yo sugerí que jugáramos ese juego.-

Pero yo fui quien bateó la pelota.- Gilligan añadió algo abatido.

Eso es cierto.- El señor Howell se mostró más tranquilo al sentirse libre de culpa.

Fue un accidente.- Recalcó el capitán mirando retadoramente a ambos.

Mi querida esposa se encuentra ahora en la cabaña de las chicas, les llevó unos vendajes y pañuelos limpios.- Añadió el millonario.

El capitán le pidió a Gilligan que lo esperara mientras él se dirigía a la cabaña de las chicas a entregar el agua. Gilligan no puso objeción, no quería ver a Mary Ann ni encarar a Ginger después de todo lo que había ocasionado. El señor Howell se quedó observando a Gilligan unos segundos y de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba al muchacho. Gilligan al verse observado se sintió incomodo y apretó los labios evitando la mirada fija del millonario.

Gilligan, muchacho, noto que algo te molesta.- El señor Howell se decidió a indagar.

No, no es nada. Estoy bien señor Howell.- Gilligan mintió aún evitando la mirada inquisidora del hombre maduro.

Gilligan, hijo. Llevamos aquí varados mucho tiempo, y en ese tiempo he conocido mucho acerca de ti. Eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas, e incapaz de hacer muchas otras, y una de esas incapacidades es mentir, hijo.- Sentenció el señor Howell.

¿Cómo dice?- Gilligan se sorprendió por el comentario.

Que no me engañas hijo, al menos tú no. Sé cuando mientes, porque simplemente no sabes hacerlo.- El señor Howell se sentó en su silla de playa.- Siéntate muchacho.- El millonario invitó a Gilligan a sentarse en la silla vacía dispuesta a su lado.

Si señor.- Gilligan obedeció cortésmente, aunque algo apenado de verse descubierto.

Mientras tanto, el capitán ya se encontraba en la cabaña con las chicas. Efectivamente la Señora Howell se encontraba con Mary Ann y Ginger. Curiosamente ésta última se veía de mejor humor. Mary Ann miró al capitán y no pudo evitar preguntar por el joven marinero.

Capitán ¿Gilligan esta bien? No me gustó verle tan culpable y deprimido.- Mary Ann esperó la respuesta.

Pues, sé que aún se culpa por lo sucedido, pero está bien, es que se preocupa mucho por ti, igual que todos nosotros.- El capitán trató de explicarse.

Oh vamos linda, Gilligan nunca dejará de ser Gilligan.- La señora Howell agregó con su característica sonrisa y despreocupación.- Ese adorable muchacho tal vez nunca dejé de ser tan distraído, pero con un corazón tan noble y puro.-

Bueno señora Howell, así es nuestro Gilligan.- El capitán sonrió divertido.

Bueno, pero no quiero que siga culpándose por esto.- Mary Ann sentenció.

El capitán observó que Ginger durante la conversación no agregó nada. Se mantuvo callada y distraída con los pañuelos de la señora Howell. El líder del grupo no supo si agradecer o no por ello, pero decidió mejor retirarse, dejar a las mujeres solas y buscar al profesor. Se despidió levantando su gorra y salió de la choza.

Al salir miró hacia la choza de los Howell y se dio cuenta que Gilligan se encontraba conversando con el Señor Howell, decidió dejarlo ahí un momento mientras buscaba al profesor en su cabaña, se dirigió entonces hacia la choza del hombre intelectual. Al llegar notó que la puerta estaba abierta así que tocando decidió entrar.

Oh Capitán, pase. Estaba preparando una mezcla especial que le servirá a Mary Ann para recuperarse más rápido de su quemadura.- El profesor se encontraba sentado ante una mesa llena de frascos, morteros, espátulas y demás aditamentos científicos.

Eso es magnifico. Que bueno que contamos con usted en situaciones tan delicadas.- El capitán agradeció por la presencia del profesor en la isla.

Dígame Capitán, ¿Cómo está Gilligan?- El profesor abandonó su tarea para voltearse hacia donde se encontraba el capitán.

La verdad, no muy bien.- El capitán se sinceró abatido.- No es como en otras ocasiones, que hecha a perder una cosa y de inmediato todo se arregla. Esta vez lo veo en verdad afectado. Se siente sumamente culpable, abatido, no sé qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo Ginger pero… parece que en verdad lo tiene muy perturbado.- El capitán al comenzar a hablar puso una cara de preocupación, que preocupo más al profesor al verlo y escucharlo.

Pues una mujer molesta hiere mucho más que un marino de guerra enemigo.-El profesor no pudo atinar a decir algo más coherente que esa boba metáfora.

Nunca le había visto tan deprimido, lo miré tan frágil y vulnerable.- El capitán se llevó una mano a la frente.- Es la primera vez que le miro llorar. Y el verlo así me partió el corazón.-

Gilligan es un muchacho muy alegre, muy noble pero también muy sensible.- El profesor llevó una de sus manos a su boca pensativo.- Creo que el tiempo es la única solución viable que encuentro, capitán.- El profesor puntualizó.

Espero que sea la mejor solución.- El capitán se puso de pie para retirarse de la cabaña.

Oh por cierto, me parece que es mejor que se haga cargo de los horarios que rotaremos para hacernos cargo de la preparación de los alimentos.- Le encargó el profesor sin levantarse de su asiento.

Muy bien, lo haré ahora mismo.- Ahora si, el capitán se retiró de la cabaña sin cerrar la puerta al salir.

Afuera Gilligan ya le había terminado de contar al señor Howell sobre cómo se sentía por haber echado la pelota en el caldo hirviendo y cómo había hecho un desastre en la cabaña de Ginger y Mary Ann, pero omitió todos los comentarios de Ginger, pues no quería hablar mal de ella, ni que pensaran que la actriz era una mala persona. El señor Howell lo escuchó calmado mientras tomaba una bebida de coco y brandy.

Tranquilízate muchacho, todos tenemos algo de culpa en esto.- El señor Howell se refirió a los que participaron en el juego de pelota.

No es solo eso señor Howell, he cometido muchos errores, y he hecho enfadar a muchas personas, no me había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser.- Gilligan agachó su gorrito de marinero para cubrir su rostro.

Bueno, es verdad que algunas veces he dicho que eres la calamidad andando, pero eso no ha sido motivo para despreciarte muchacho.- el señor Howell trató de animar al joven marinero.

El Capitán me dijo algo parecido.- Gilligan habló sobre la gorra que le seguía cubriendo el rostro.

Pues claro, el capitán es un hombre con mucha experiencia, muy sabio y tu superior, mas sin embargo lo he visto muchas veces preocupado por ti, eso es porque te aprecia mucho muchacho.- El señor Howell le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

¿Preocupado? ¿El capitán por mi?- Gilligan puso su gorro en su lugar muy sorprendido.

Jajajajaja, claro muchacho, con tantas ocasiones que se han dado de tus tonterías peligrosas, ha habido muchas veces que le he visto preocupado.- El señor Howell rió divertido.

Gilligan se quedó mirando algo confundido al señor Howell, pues nunca se había dado cuenta de que preocupaba al Capitán con sus torpezas. En eso se da cuenta que el Capitán ha salido de la cabaña del profesor y se dirige hacia ellos. El corpulento hombre se ve muy sonriente y Gilligan se pone de pie.

_Gracias a Callensensei, Mil gracias por tus reviews, en verdad me has subido el ánimo, ya tenía pensado dejar por la paz la historia, pu__es parecía que nadie la leía. Eres increíble con tus fics. Trataré de no usar tantos modismos, Besos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Como siempre aclarando: La Isla de Gilligan y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creación y obra de su autor. Yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin afan de lucrar con ello. Dicho esto, Aquí vengo con el Quinto capitulo. Taraan!!_

_CAPITULO 5_

El Capitán había salido de la cabaña del profesor más animado que antes, se aproximó donde se encontraban el millonario excentrico y su primer oficial. Al acercarse Gilligan se puso de pie.

El profesor ahora esta por darle a Mary Ann un remedio para que su brazo sane más rápido.- Informó el capitán.

Oh maravilloso. Esos son buenas noticias.- El Señor Howell levanta su coco en señal de brindis.

Ojala Ginger ya no esté tan enojada.- Gilligan soltó sin darse cuenta.

¿Ginger?- El señor Howell inquirió sin entender.

Ah… es que… ella…- Gilligan no quería decir en voz alta lo que pensó en voz baja.

Olviden eso caballeros. Ahora debo armar el horario para que nos rotemos la preparación de las comidas. ¿Quiere alguno ofrecerse para ser el primero hoy en la cena?- El capitán hábilmente cambió el tema para evitar una situación incomoda en Gilligan.

Yo lo haré Capitán.- Gilligan se ofreció y agradeció al Capitán el cambio de tema tan abrupto. Se quedó sorprendido de cómo desvió la atención del señor Howell, entonces se puso a pensar que realmente el capitán si se preocupaba mucho por él.

Muy bien, a partir de ti nos empezaremos a rotar cada tres días.- El capitán anotó mentalmente. - Señor Howell, ¿Está dispuesto a cooperar?- El capitán se agachó un poco hacia el asiento del millonario.

Claro, recuerdo que mi especialidad es la comida francesa, y la preparación de las bebidas.- Levantó de nuevo la copa y esta vez le dio un gran sorbo.

Amiguito, necesito que vallas a recoger algunos frutos para nuestras reservas de comida.- El capitán le dio una orden al ahora más repuesto grumete Gilligan.

¡Si señor!- Gilligan se puso firme y se dirigió hacia la espesa jungla.

¡Alto!- El capitán le ordenó a gilligan. Este se detuvo de golpe y se dio media vuelta para mirar al capitán.

Gilligan, ocuparas una canasta para recoger los frutos.- Le hizo ver el Capitán.

¡Ah! Tiene razón, iré por ella al área de la fogata.- gilligan se dirigió al área donde se cocinaba.

Oh muchacho, el canasto esta en casa de las chicas, lo llevó la señora Howell para allá.- El señor Howell recordó de inmediato.

Gilligan entendió que debía ir a la choza de las muchachas y pedir el canasto. El solo pensar en volver a encontrarse con la herida Mary Ann y encarar de nuevo a Ginger le dejó paralizado justo donde se hallaba. El señor Howell volteó entonces extrañado hacia el muchacho y vio su cara de miedo y angustia.

¿Qué pasa muchacho? Te digo que el canasto esta donde Ginger y Mary Ann.- El millonario lo repitió por si Gilligan no le hubiese escuchado.

Gilligan no hizo ningún intento por moverse, abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero no emitió ningún sonido. Se quedó mirando la cabaña de las chicas y se dirigió en dirección contraria hacia su cabaña. El capitán entendió, gilligan aún no podía encarar a la pelirroja y exuberante actriz. Vió el pánico en su rostro y se dio cuenta que hiba a tomar un poco mas de tiempo el que Gilligan lo superara. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando Gilligan apareció de nuevo con una sábana limpia que había sacado de la choza que compartía con el capitán.

Esto servirá igual, aquí iré recolectando los frutos. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.-

Gilligan no dejó que ninguno de los dos hombres mayores dijera ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se despidió y avanzó casi corriendo hacia la espesa jungla de la isla. El señor Howell sólo levantó una ceja y sorbió un poco mas de su bebida. El capitán levantó la vista al cielo y derrotado se dirigió a elaborar el horario de la cocina.

Así pasó la tarde rápido, Gilligan volvió cargando un pesado bulto con frutos tropicales. El capitán ya habia elaborado el horario de trabajo y lo tenia colgado en una pizarra dispuesta cerca del comedor. El señor y la Señora Howell se encontraban en su cabaña alistandose para cenar. Y el profesor ya le habia llevado a Mary Ann el preparado para su brazo.

Las chicas se encontraban dentro de su cabaña. Platicando. Ginger entonces sorprendió a Mary Ann diciendole de repente:

Voy a hablar con Gilligan, creo que si fui un poco dura con él hace rato.- Se planchó el vestido con las manos, se acomodó el cabello y salió contoneando las caderas.

¡Que bueno!- Mary Ann aplaudió esperanzada, ya encontrándose sola en la habitación.

Ginger avanzó hacia el área del comedor y de lejos miró a Gilligan en el área del fogón tratando de preparar la cena, y digo tratando pues tenía problemas partiendo una dura y terca piña que se rehusaba a ser jugo. Ginger respiró profundo y se acercó.

Hola Gilligan.- Ginger saludó ya estando cerca del marinero.

Hola, la cena va a…- El muchacho calló de golpe al darse cuenta quien era la persona que le había saludado. Ya no pudo decir nada más.

Ginger se sorprendió de ver al joven marinero paralizado al verla junto a él. Sus grandes ojos azules abiertos con una expresión de angustia. Gilligan bajó la mirada apretando los labios, sumamente avergonzado. La actriz de cine entendió que sus palabras habian hecho un efecto negativo en el delgado chico.

Gilligan, quería disculparme contigo.- Dijo Ginger apenada.

¿Disculparte?- Gilligan levantó la vista confundido.

Si, es que, fui muy dura contigo esta tarde.- Ginger bajó la vista apenada.

¡Oh no, Ginger! Yo no tengo nada que disculparte.- Gilligan agregó apresuradamente al ver a la actriz tan cabizbaja.- Soy yo el que te pide disculpas, a ti y a Mary Ann. Por mi culpa, les he causado muchas molestias.- Gilligan continuó sintiendose más triste y abatido.

Sé que has sido algo torpe en algunas ocasiones, pero giligan, no debí gritarte así, ni decir las cosas de esa manera.- Ginger se dio cuenta que el muchacho en verdad estaba afectado.

Dijiste sólo la verdad, Ginger.- Gilligan habló con un hilo de voz.

Gilligan, dime que me perdonas por gritarte, o aquí mismo empiezo a llorar.- Ginger usando sus dotes histriónicas, ocultó su rostro con sus manos, dramatizando.

¡Oh no! ¡No llores!- Gilligan levantó la vista hacia la actriz que se escuchaba sollozando.- Yo te perdono pr gritarme, esta bien.- Gilligan estaba asustado, él nunca había hecho llorar a una mujer.

¡Gracias Gilligan!- Ginger detuvo su excelente actuación y con una radiante sonrisa abrazó al inocente marinero.

Gilligan se asustó de ver la rápida recuperación de la exuberante actriz, pero para su desgracia, por la abrupta emoción de la pelirroja, al abalanzarse sobre el muchacho no reparó en que éste aún sostenía el cuchillo y sin querer le rasgó la falda de su vestido. Un fuerte sonido de tela rasgarse tensó a ambos.

Ginger se asustó al escuchar la tela rasgarse, y separándose del atolondrado marinero observó el cuchillo afilado sostenido por la delgada mano. Gilligan también estaba observando con los ojos abiertos, en pánico, lo que acababa de suceder.

¡Ay no! ¡¿Ginger te lastimé la pierna?!- Gilligan iba a inspeccionar la pierna de la actriz por encima de la ropa pero olvidando de nuevo que traía el cuchillo estuvo a punto de volver a rasgar.

¡Cuidado!- ginger se apartó a tiempo al ver al joven marino apuntarle con el cuchillo afilado.

¡Oh lo siento!-Gilligan aterrado suelta el cuchillo dejándolo caer en la arena.- ¡Discúlpame Ginger!- Gilligan intentó acercarse de nuevo pero Ginger lo detuvo.

Esta bien, Gilligan.- Ginger se apartó para inspeccionarse el vestido.- Sólo fue la tela del vestido.-

Déjame ayudarte.- Gilligan buscó con la mirada algo para cubrir la abertura del vestido.

No importa Gilli, sólo iré a la cabaña…-

Gilligan vislumbró en la pequeña mesa para preparar alimentos una sábana blanca, sonrió triunfante y agarrando un extremo la atrajo hacia él, escuchó que Ginger le hablaba diciéndole que lo dejara así, pero él no quería dejar una mala impresión en ella de nuevo, así que jaló más fuerte la extrañamente pesada sábana y de un jalón…!CUAZ! desparramó todos los vegetales y frutas que había recogido hace rato.

Ginger gritó al sentir la lluvia de comestibles caer sobre ella, cubrió su cabeza y momentos después que cesó el bombardeo, abrió los ojos para verse llena de puré de fresas, tomates, plátanos y uno que otro pedazo de pescado que se coló durante el jalón.

Oh por dios…- ginger se vio hecha un desastre y dejó de importarle la abertura en su vestido.

Lo siento tanto…- Gilligan cubrió su boca con sus manos soltando la ahora ligera sábana blanca.

Gilligan…- Ginger de nuevo puso esos ojos que Gilligan recordó durante la tarde. Así que instintivamente retrocedió alerta.

Con el alboroto y el grito de Ginger, El profesor y el Capitan salieron rápido de sus cabañas para averiguar lo que pasaba. El profesor fue el primero en aproximarse y descubrir a la joven actriz con su vestido arruinado y una ensalada embarrada en todo su cuerpo. Luego observó al pobre marinero retroceder asustado.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tanto alboroto?- El capitan se aproximó a la cocina.- ¡Wow! Gilligan qué clase de platillo intentabas preparar?- El capitan usó un no muy atinado sarcasmo al ver la cena servida en Ginger.

Ginger yo lo siento…- Gilligan varios pasos alejado de la ahora poco glamorosa actriz intentó hablar.

¡LO SIENTES! ¿NO SABES DECIR OTRA COSA? MIRA MI VESTIDO, MIRA MI CABELLO! MIRAME A MI- Ginger empezó a gritar y hacer una rabieta mientras lloraba frustrada.

Calma linda, se que ahora estas hecha un desastre pero no es nada que…- El profesor fue interrumpido por la guapa pelirroja.

¡EL ES EL DESASTRE! ¡ES UN DESASTRE ANDANDO!- Ginger apuntó despectivamente hacia el joven marinero.- ¿¡HASTA CUANDO VAS A EMPEZAR A MADURAR!? ¡SIEMPRE ESTROPEAS TODO! ¡TODO!- Ginger gritó de nuevo, con su orgullo y su vanidad heridos.

Gilligan escuchó en silencio cada uno de los gritos de Ginger, la vio llorar de rabia y de impotencia, le vio el vestido desgarrado, la cena arruinada, y todo un festín de vegetales y frutas embarrado en el cabello y cuerpo de la pelirroja. Cuando Ginger terminó de gritarle Gilligan asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr lejos de ahí.

El capitán lo llamó pero el muchacho simplemente ignoró a todos y no detuvo su carrera, entonces el robusto hombre se volteó hacia Ginger y con la cara llena de preocupación quiso decirle a lago a la actriz de cine, pero comprendió que en ese momento estaba sumamente molesta.

Ginger, no debiste hablarle así… de nuevo.- El profesor si se atrevió a hablar.

¡MIRE MI VESTIDO! ¡MIRE MI CABELLO!- Ginger chilló ofuscada.

Son solo un vestido que se puede coser y un cabello que se puede lavar.- El profesor habló con calma.- Acabas de gritarle injustamente a Gilligan.

Yo… es que el…- Ginger ya no gritaba, pero aún se mostraba molesta.

El te exaspera. Lo sé.- El capitán agregó.- A mi también me exaspera, y yo también a veces le gritó, incluso llegó a golpearle con mi gorra.- El capitán prosiguió siendo escuchado por los presentes.- Pero nunca le he ofendido, porque a pesar de sus torpezas, le superan en mucho sus cualidades.- El capitán puntualizó.

Ve a cambiarte Ginger.- El profesor le puso una mano en el hombro ala pelirroja que ahora se sentía de nuevo culpable pro haberse dejado de llevar por sus impulsos.

Ginger se dirigió a la cabaña a asearse. De pronto el señor y la señora Howell hicieron su aparición en escena consternados por el alboroto en la cocina.

Dios Santo, ¿Qué manera de gritar es esa? ¡Que falta de educación!- Inició la señora Howell al acercarse a la improvisada cocina.

Calma queridita, debe haber una buena razón para que los plebeyos hagan una guerra de comida, justo antes de servir la cena.- El señor Howell palmeó la mano de su esposa que estaba sosteniendole del brazo.

Me temo que no habrá cena.- Dijo el capitan con calma recogiendo la sabana del piso.

¿Que? ¿La desperdiciaron toda?- El señor Howell se empezaba amolestar.

Me temo que Gilligan volvió a hacer de las suyas.- El profesor agregó con la misma calma mientras tomaba una escoba.

Alguien debería de decirle algo a ese muchacho, está demasiado perturbado.- La señora Howell agregó preocupada.- Esos gritos que lanzaban parecian de una muer despechada.-

Capitán, ¿le importa si lo dejo limpiando? Quiero ir a buscar a Gilligan. Quisiera hablar con él.- El profesor le pidió.

Bueno… se lo agradecería mucho si hablara usted con él.- El capitan asintió y continuó limpiando.

El Profesor le extendió la escoba al señor Howell quien la tomó con algo de duda entre sus manos. Se dirigió hacia donde Gilligan había tomado dirección, rumbo a la cabaña donde dormía. Al ver a el profesor alejarse, el señor Howell extendió la escoba hacia su esposa, quien con solo dos dedos de su mano la tomó como si fuera un barra de hierro fundido a punto de quemarle.

Lo siento Señor y Señora Howell. Me temo que tendremos que comer con lo que pueda rescatar de este desastre.- Informó el capitán recogiendo los restos de comida.

Exactamente Capitán, ¿Qué sucedió?- El señor Howell se recargó en la barra que recien habiíalimpiado el hombre de marina.

Gilligan estropeó la cena, unvestido y a una esterella de cine.- El capitan dejó de limpiar para explicar todo con suma tristeza y pena por su tripulante.

Eso no le ayudará a mejorar su ánimo.- Inquirió la señora Howell.

Lo sé cariño, esta tarde estaba muy decaído por lo de Mary Ann.- El millonario le dio la razón a su amada esposa.

Thurston, creo que deberías tratar de ayudar con la cena.- La mujer animó a su acomedido y generoso marido a hacer algo por el muchacho.

Podríamos ir con Ginger y tratar de rescatar la ensalada.- el señor Howell rió a carcajadas pero calló de inmediato al darse cuenta que nadie más lo hacía.

Cuando Ginger entró hecha un torbellino a la cabaña donde Mary Ann aún se encontraba esperanzada de que las cosas se arreglaran entre su amiga y el dulce marinero. Pero de inmediato sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver a su pelirroja amiga cubierta de puré de frutas, con el vestido rasgado y chillando haciendo una rabieta.

¡Ginger! ¿Qué te pasó?- Mary Ann se puso de pie preocupada.

Solo una palabra Mary Ann.- Ginger puntualizó.- Gilligan.-

¡Oh Ginger!- Mary Ann se sentó derrotada en el borde de su cama.

Me voy a dar un baño antes de atraer a las moscas.- La hermosa pelirroja tomó dos toallas, jabón y shampoo y salió sin decir nada más.

Gilligan…- Mary Ann pronunció el nombre de su dulce y descuidado amigo.

_Gracias espec__iales a Callensensei, gracias por tus valiosos consejos, los estoy tomando en cuenta para ofrecer un escrito más coherente y entretenido._

_Gracias a Aigneal, corazón, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, aunque tampoco sea tu lengua nativa, gracias chicas, por seguir mi fanfic latino._

_Squee__, linda mi primera lectora que me deja review en español! Eso me ha subido el animo un montón! Gracias por tu leer. Por cierto. Yo asumí que eres latina pero… eres de Canadá, cierto?_


	6. Chapter 6

Recuerden, la Isla de Gilligan y sus personajes, no me pertenecen son creación y obra de su autor, El señor Sherwood Schwartz. Dicho esto. El siguiente capitulo aquí lo teneis:

CAPITULO 6

Afuera, el capitán junto con los Howell trataba de limpiar y rescatar el pescado para la cena. La señora Howell apenas y tocaba un pequeño trapo que deslizaba con tal delicadeza sobre la mesa, que parecía de cristal. El señor Howell preparaba lo que parecía leche de coco, agua carbonatada y, mirando que su querida Lovey no se diera cuenta, un chorro pequeño de su licor de bolsillo.

Listo señores, aunque la cena no se rescate del todo, la bebida será para brindar con los dioses.- Exclamó el señor Howell muy animado.

Oh cariño, las copas siempre por tu cuenta.- La señora Howell sonrió divertida.

Brindar con los dioses? Espero que con eso se refiera a que es deliciosa y no mortal, señor Howell.- El capitán Jonás Grumpy rió divertido. Pero al millonario no le hizo gracia la broma.

Atreverse a decir que mi bebida es mortal…- El señor Howell se mostraba indignado.

El capitán estaba disculpándose con el molesto millonario cuando escucharon a Mary Ann aproximarse al área del comedor. La joven granjera se encontraba preocupada, cuando se encontró cerca les preguntó de inmediato.

Capitán, Señor Howell, ¿Ustedes saben qué fue lo que pasó mientras Ginger y Gilligan conversaban?- Mary Ann sostenía su brazo lastimado.

Linda, mejor siéntate un momento.- La señora Howell le tomó del brazo y la sentó en la mesa.

¿Qué pasó? Vi a Ginger muy molesta, no quiso decirme nada y fue ahacia la regadera del campamento.- Mary Ann mostraba una cara de consternación.

Pues… Gilligan sirvió la cena en Ginger.- El capitán quiso ser gracioso.

Y parece que a Ginger no le gustó ser vajilla fina para la cena.- El señor Howell se unió a la diversión.

¡Oh ya basta ustedes dos!- La señora Howell con un ademán de su brazo los hizo callar.

Oh Gilligan…- Mary Ann tomó su frente con su mano sana y se apoyó en la mesa.

La señora Howell se encontraba tratando de calmar a la trigueña mientras el capitán y el señor Howell se miraron apenados por sus comentarios. Cuando el pescado quedó listo los caballeros empezaron a servirlos en los platos de madera. Ya habían servido siete platos y el capitán llamó a todos a cenar. Ginger apareció con una toalla enrollada en su cabello y con un vestido limpio.

El capitán llamó de nuevo a cenar pues ni el profesor ni Gilligan aparecían para comer. Decidió entonces ir por ellos o averiguar si todo estaba bien, cuando el profesor apareció del otro lado del campamento, corriendo y muy agitado.

¡Profesor! ¿Qué hacía en la jungla?- Ginger preguntó confundida. Pues ella lo vió dirigirse hacia la cabaña de los marineros.

¿Dónde Esta Gilligan?- El capitán preguntó.

¿Y por qué llega todo sudado y agitado a la mesa? Es muy descortés.- La señora Howell lo dijo mientras extendía una servilleta en sus piernas.

No…encuentro a Gilligan… por ningún lado.- El profesor habló entrecortado aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¡¿Qué?!- Mary Ann se puso de pie asustada.

Tranquila Mary Ann, Gilligan de seguro está bien.- El capitán habló para confortarla pero ocultando su propia preocupación.

Ya esta anocheciendo, y no sé como se encuentre anímicamente.- El profesor habló sin importarle lo cierto en sus palabras.

¿Profesor, cree que haya huido de nuevo?- Ginger preguntó preocupada también.

Tu lo viste Ginger, corrió sumamente afectado.- El profesor no quería culpara a la pelirroja, pero no podía negar su responsabilidad.

Profesor, quiero ir a buscarle también.- Ginger se puso de pie decidida.

Chicas, ya está anocheciendo, lo mejor es que cenen y se queden en el campamento.- El capitán detuvo a Ginger y el posible intento de Mary Ann por ir con ellos.

Ese muchacho, siempre lo he visto algo perturbado.- La señora Howell también se encontraba preocupada.- Thurston, debes encontrarle y tratar de centrar a ese chico.- ahora se dirigía a su esposo.

No te preocupes lovey querida, lo haré, lo buscaré hasta encontrarlo…. Pero será después de haber cenado.- El señor Howell tomó decidido uno de los cubiertos.

Me temo que no cenaremos Señor Howell, no podemos esperar a que oscurezca más.- El capitán avivó la hoguera del campamento.

Llevaremos unos leños para aluzarnos, chicas, aviven la hoguera mientras no estemos, eso nos facilitará encontrar el campamento de regreso.- El profesor hablaba mientras tomaba un leño encendido.

Esta bien profesor.- Mary Ann se agachó, pero Ginger la detuvo.

Mary Ann, recuerda tu brazo, déjame hacerlo a mi.- Ginger le sonrió y Mary Ann asintió seria.

Bien, cenen sin cuidado, nosotros volveremos con Gilligan antes de lo que piensan.- El profesor las calmó y se dirigió con los demás hacia la espesa jungla.

Cuando los tres caballeros se perdieron de vista con sus antorchas, las chicas voltearon a verse entre ellas y en silencio comenzaron a cenar. Ninguna decía ni una palabra, la tensión en el aire se sentía pesada. Por fin la señora Howell decidió romper el hielo.

No se ustedes, pero a pesar de todo la cena quedó deliciosa.-

Si, es verdad, a pesar de todo.- Ginger agregó algo molesta.

Oh Ginger no puedo creer que sigas molesta.- Mary Ann se atrevió entonces a hablar.- Después de que Gilligan corrió herido hacia la jungla

Vamos chicas, cálmense.- La señora Howell añadió sonriente.

¿Es que no te das cuenta? Que solo lo hizo para hacerme sentir más culpable.- Ginger habló más molesta hacia su compañera de cuarto.

El no es así, no puedo creer que pienses de esa manera.- Mary Ann se exaltó al escuchar a la pelirroja referirse así de su amigo.

Vamos, la cena les puede caer pesada.- La señora Howell trataba de mediar entre ambas jóvenes.

Después de arruinar la cena y arruinar mi apariencia, todavía se larga a preocupar a todo mundo… Y de paso ustedes me lo echan en cara.- Ginger dio un golpe con su puño en la mesa.

Nadie te esta culpando de nada linda.- La señora Howell le habló con dulzura.

No me lo echan en cara pero se que lo piensan.- Ginger hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Si consideras a Gilligan infantil e inmaduro, tu no te estas quedando atrás Ginger.- Mary Ann se volteó muy molesta hacia su plato.

¡No puedo creerlo!- La actriz de cine volteó con la boca abierta ante la declaración que considero ofensiva por parte de la trigueña.

¡Niñas! ¡Niñas!- La señora Howell levantó las manos asustada sin saber cómo detener esta discusión.

¡Tal vez soy yo quien debería perderse en la jungla entonces!- Ginger continuó igual de indignada.

¡NADIE VA A PERDESE EN LA JUNGLA!- Mary Ann gritó frustrada, el solo pensar que Gilligan podría perderse en la jungla de noche y ser presa de animales salvajes le erizo la piel.

Ginger entonces se dio cuenta que no midió sus palabras, y viendo la frustración y el miedo en los ojos de su compañera de cuarto y de la señora de Howell III, agachó la cabeza, tragó saliva y respirando hondo volvió a hablar.

Lo siento, no quise decir eso.- La voz de Ginger era baja.

Ginger, cielo. Todos estamos preocupados, pero lo demostramos de diferentes maneras.- La señora Howell tomó las manos de ambas muchachas.

Lo siento Ginger, yo también estoy preocupada, no debí desquitarme contigo ni llamarte infantil.- Mary Ann se calmó al sentir la mano de la señora Howell confortándole.

Eso es, buenas niñas, tal vez reciban postre después de todo.- La señora Howell aplaudió complacida.

¿Cuál postre?- Ambas chicas preguntaron confundidas.

¿No hay postre?- La señora Howell volteó hacia la mesa buscando el postre deseado.

Me temo que no señora Howell, no quedó nada dulce para comer.- Ginger aclaró algo apenada a la señora millonaria.

Oh bueno, podemos tratar de picar en tu vestido rastros de piña, plátano y papaya.- Mary Ann agregó echándose a reír.

Ante el comentario, Ginger al principio se sorprendió que se mofaran de su vestido de nuevo, pero viendo las circunstancias y notando que la señora Howell comenzaba a reír por lo bajo, ella también comenzó a reír. Si, su vestido de noche era todo un festín de frutas.

Gilligan después de escuchar a Ginger gritarle, no pudo hacer más que sentirse de nuevo avergonzado y hecho a correr; primero quiso correr hacia su cabaña, pero luego pensó en que sería mejor correr más lejos, lejos de las cabañas, lejos del capitán, lejos de sus compañeros, lejos de donde pudiera causar más daños y molestias.

Cuando sintió que no podía correr más, tropezó con una raiz de árbol cayendo de bruces sobre la arena. La caida le hizo detenerse un momento y darse cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraba del campñamento, parecía un áarea que no habian explorado muy bien, pues desconocia el lugar donde se encontraba. El ruido de un ave salvaje lo puso en alerta y de inmediato se puso de pie.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor es alejarme y vivir apartado por mi cuenta.- Gilligan habló para sí mismo tratando de confortarse con su voz.

De pronto la oscuridad de la noche se hizo más intensa, Gilligan levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de la razón, la luna se encontraba oculta tras unas nubes, lo cual hizo la noche aún más tenebrosa. Gilligan tragó fuerte, pero armándose de valor se puso firme.

No, es lo mejor Gilligan. Solo causas desastres tras desastres, y que las chicas salgan lastimadas y llorando.- Gilligan recordó entonces la imagen de Mary Ann.

Se detuvo en seco y sus ojos azules se abrieron al volver a su mente la imagen de Mary Ann sollozando mientras el profesor curaba su herida. La imagen de Ginger llorando de rabia toda cubierta de vegetales, frutas y pescado. Y las palabras, los gritos de Ginger, de cómo le apuntaba y le gritaba cn su cara enojada.

Gilligan movió su cabeza tratando de que con el movimiento se esfumaran las imágenes y las voces en su cabeza. Entonces atendió lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una jungla envuelta en oscuridad, con sonidos de animales salvajes, aves nocturnas y hojas y enredadores moviéndose al viento y produciendo un peculiar sonido. No era algo extraño para él ese ambiente. Muchas veces exploró áreas de la isla con el Capitán. La única diferencia es que ahora se encontraba explorando áreas nuevas a solas y a ciegas.

Un peculiar movimiento entre los arbustos pasó desapercibido para el joven marinero, quein creyendo que eran hojas moviéndose al viento siguió su camino hacia una nueva vida a solas. De pronto, de entre la espesa y oscura jungla, emerge una figura alta, fornida y de forma humana.

La luna por fin deja de esconderse detrás de las nubes y vuelve a iluminar la espesa jungla nocturna. Gilligan levanta la vista y sonríe agradecido de poder tener mejor visión esa noche. Unos pasos tras él lo alertan y voltea asustado, una punzada en su cuello lo ataca por sorpresa y al llevar su mano a su cuello adolorido, toca un objeto extraño incrustado en su piel.

Empieza a marearse, remueve el objeto de su cuello y se da cuenta que es un dardo primitivo, adornado con plumas de colores, de aves exóticas seguramente. Gilligan comienza a tambalearse, su visión se empieza a nublar, de entre los arbustos ve emerger a un hombre de piel oscura, un nativo salvaje de islas cercanas.

-¿Quién…?- Gilligan apenas intentó hablarle al nativo sintió que se le movía el piso, todo se volvió oscuro y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo hizo perder el conocimiento. Se había desplomado sobre la blanca arena y su cabeza se había golpeado sobre el suelo.

El nativo salvaje se acercó más decidido cuando por fin vio caer al delgado y pálido joven hombre con vestimenta roja como la sangre. Se agachó para tocarle y ver si seguía conciente. No hubo respuesta ni movimiento. Le tomó de los brazos y como si fuera un liviano costal de papas, se llevó al hombro al inconciente marinero, sin esfuerzo alguno se encaminó entre la espesa jungla con Gilligan al hombro.

_Agradezco profundamente los post queme han mandado Callensensei y Aigneal Logan, chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes éste fic sigue en progreso, mas angustiante, jejeje. Las quiero!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

_CAPITULO 7_

Llevaban más de dos horas buscando, se encontraban exhaustos, preocupados y ya casi sin voz de tanto gritarle, esperando una respuesta, esperando una señal, pero nada. Parecía como si no quisiera ser encontrado o si… no querían pensar en nada catastrófico. Además, era un marinero que ya había explorado la isla antes, que conocía técnicas de supervivencia, y que tenia el estomago vacío.

¡Gilligan!- El capitán lo llamó una vez más, no desistía de llamarlo.

Capitán, tal vez le dio hambre y volvió al campamento.- El señor Howell era el más cansado de todos, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias.- En realidad mi estomago ruge descortésmente, si yo fuera Gilligan y trajera esta hambre atroz, volvería.- El millonario dio a entender que quería volver.

Capitán, creo que el señor Howell tiene razón, llevamos dos horas buscando, no puede haberse perdido, la isla no es tan grande, probablemente este de vuelta en el campamento.- El profesor no tenía otra explicación del por qué el marinero no respondía a sus gritos.

Solo unos metros mas, no hemos revisado en el lado oeste de la isla, ese lugar ha sido explorado muy poco.- El capitán se mostraba desesperado. Sumamente preocupado por su amiguito.

OH Capitán, estoy tan preocupado por ese muchacho como usted, pero he llegado a mi limite, señor.- El Señor Howell decidió sentarse en un tronco hueco tirado en la arena.

Bien, bien, entonces esperen aquí mientras yo voy a buscar por ese lado.- El capitán entendió, perO no desistió de su empeño.

Capitán, no quiero dejarlo ir solo.- El profesor le llamó.

Esta bien profesor, será mejor que se quede acompañado al señor Howell, no tardaré en revisar esa área.- El capitán rápido se perdió entre el follaje de la oscura selva tropical.

Ambos caballeros se quedaron a la expectativa de si encontrarían al joven marinero o volverían al campamento sin él. En silencio sin atreverse a expresar lo que pensaban levantaron sus antorchas buscando en su lugar algún indicio o seña que pediera ayudarles.

El profesor se puso de pie como resorte, algo había llamado su atención. El señor Howell de inmediato le puso atención, pues cuando el profesor notaba algo, era algo importante. El hombre de ciencia acercó su antorcha a un matorral ubicado a unos pasos de donde se encontraban sentados.

El millonario se puso de pie al ver que Roy Hinkley se agachaba a recoger algo del suelo. Cuando estuvo cerca de él se dio cuenta que lo que sostenía entre sus manos el profesor, era una pequeña pluma de ave colorida. Aunque para el señor Howell no resultaba algo extraordinario, tuvo que preguntar pues el estudioso no quitaba la vista del objeto.

¿Tiene algo de interesante esa pluma, profesor?- El señor Howell lo pregunto de una manera un tanto indiferente, pues el asunto era buscar a Gilligan, no estudiar aves exóticas.

Esta pluma de ave, no es de un ave conocida en ésta isla.- El profesor no quitaba la vista de la mano donde sostenía la pluma.

Si bueno, tal vez en otra noche oscura quiera estudiar nuevas especies de aves.- El señor Howell agregó con ironía.

Lo que quiero decir, es que ésta pluma fue traída desde otro lugar, desde otra isla.- Roy Hinkley esta vez se volteó a ver al millonario incrédulo.

No entiendo su fascinación por esa pluma colorida.- Howell III se mostraba más preocupado que molesto.

Esta pluma de ave, pertenece a otra isla, y generalmente son utilizadas para elaborar o adornar utensilios por los nativos salvajes.- El profesor ahora se explicaba ante el viejo millonario.

¿Quiere decir que hay nativos en la isla?- El Señor Howell se mostró suspicaz.

Me temo que si, y con nuestro amiguito perdido, no es buena señal.- El profesor quería pensar que su teoría era errónea.

Justo estaba tratando de deducir otra explicación de esa pluma extraña, cuando los gritos del capitán de inmediato llamaron la tensión de ambos hombres. Se llenaron de esperanza, de que tal vez el experimentado capitán hubiera encontrado al muchacho en el área oeste de la isla. Pronto fueron a encontrar al capitán guiándose por el sonido de sus gritos.

¡Capitán! ¡¿Encontró a Gilligan?! Rápido el profesor encontró al capitán agachado con una rodilla en la arena.

Me temo que no, profesor.- El capitán iluminó con su antorcha el suelo de la oscura jungla dejando ver una s huellas recientes.- Parece que hay alguien en la isla con nosotros.-

En la arena, claramente iluminada por las antorchas de los tres hombres, se apreciaban las huellas de unos grandes pies descalzos. El profesor y el señor Howell se miraron intuyendo de que podría tratare de uno de los nativos. Los tres con el torso agachado siguieron las huellas.

El profesor dedujo en silencio, a juzgar por la impresión y profundidad de las huellas en la arena, que se trataba de un nativo muy gordo y pesado, o… podría llevar a alguien cargando. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, de inmediato dejó a ambos hombres detrás y corrió siguiendo las huellas. El capitán y el millonario lo vieron emprender carrera y asustados le siguieron el ritmo.

¡Profesor!- El capitán le llamó para de inmediato empezar a correr detrás de él.

OH dios, ¿Por que no traje zapatos deportivos?- El señor Howell algo ofuscado comenzó a correr para no quedarse atrás.

Se dieron cuenta que los rastros en la arena llevaban justo a la playa, el capitán entonces divisó algo en la arena suelta que llamó de inmediato su atención, pues aunque ya era noche, se podía distinguir por el color blanco. Era la gorra de Gilligan, la gorra de marinero de su tripulante, que se encontraba medio enterrada por el viento en la arena blanca de la playa.

¡Profesor! ¡Señor Howell!- El capitán se adelantó a recoger el gorro.- ¡Es el gorro de Gilligan! ¡Mi amiguito!- El capitán estaba temeroso de lo que pudo pasarle.

¡Estuvo aquí! Pero… no vimos otras pisadas, eso quiere decir que…- Las terribles sospechas del profesor Roy Hinkley parecían corroborarse.

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué significa, profesor?!

En el campamento, las mujeres se esforzaban por no dejar morir el fuego, pues ya habían pasado varias horas sin que los hombres dieran indicios de volver. Mary Ann cada minuto se mostraba más preocupada, Ginger al ver a Mary Ann preocupada se preocupaba más y la señora Howell trataba de no caer dormida encima de la mesa.

¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!- Mary Ann se puso de pie para caminar y disminuir un poco su ansiedad.

No lo se, yo también estoy muy intrigada, esta incertidumbre me vuelve loca.- Ginger observaba a su amiga caminar de izquierda a derecha de la mesa.

Espero que vuelvan pronto con ese muchacho. Mi Thurston no esta acostumbrado a desvelarse.- La señora Howell agitaba un abanico de mano estilo español.

Tampoco está acostumbrado a saltarse la cena, supongo.- Ginger inició un tema de conversación trivial para distraerse un poco.

¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no!- la señora Howell se alarmó al escuchar el comentario.- Saltarse una comida, ni siquiera pensarlo.- Se acercó a Ginger para enfatizar su respuesta.

En cambio en el mundo del espectáculo, es común que nos mal pasemos.- Ginger afirmó triste al reconocer lo duro de su labor.

Thurston aunque este muy ocupado con sus negocios, siempre hace un tiempo para comer. Por eso carga siempre con su sequito de ayudantes.- La señora Howell sonrió entusiasta.- su chofer, su chef, su abogado, su arquitecto, su barbero, su escultor…- A la excéntrica mujer se le acababan los dedos de la mano para contar.

¿Dijo escultor?- Ginger interrumpió.

Claro, con sus buenas obras, nunca falta quien quiera esculpirle una estatua en su honor.- Agregó la esposa de Howell III.

Mary Ann se había detenido a escuchar la conversación, y sonrió divertida ante las ocurrencias del matrimonio Howell, pero de inmediato su preocupación volvió y miró el cielo nocturno.

Mary Ann, querida, mejor siéntate con nosotras, el hacer surcos en la arena no hará que vuelvan más pronto.- La Señora Howell le aconsejo.

Lo se, es sólo que no puedo evitar preocuparme.- Mary Ann obedeció a la mujer mayor y se sentó a la mesa.

Todos estamos preocupados linda, pero debemos calmarnos, no es la primera vez que ése muchacho huye del campamento.- La Señora Howell recordó.

Es cierto, ¿Recuerdan cuando creyó que era un vampiro?- Mary Ann recordó esa vez que Gilligan huyó, creyendo que podía morderlos.

Y cuando creyó que era un descendiente de los caza cabezas.- Ginger recordó esa otra vez que Gilligan huyó al creer que podría cortarles la cabeza a todos.

O cuando se volvió invisible, y decidió abandonar el campamento por considerarse una carga para nosotros.- Mary Ann al recordar todas esas nobles acciones.

Ese muchacho se perturba con mucha facilidad.- La señora Howell abanicó con más entusiasmo.

Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio, pues se dieron cuenta que todas esas veces que Gilligan había huido, o intentado huir, del campamento, lo había hecho por proteger todos, sin importarle incluso su seguridad. Ginger agachó la cabeza aceptando que fue por sus gritos y las palabras que le dijo al chico, que ahora el pobre se encontraba en medio de la jungla siendo ya casi la media noche.

No debí gritarle, le dije muchas cosas hirientes.- Ginger habló aún con la cabeza baja.

Linda, no tiene caso que te culpes ahora.- La señora Howell trató de calmar a la pelirroja.

No, no, es que no entienden.- Ginger levantó la vista, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.- Le grité que era un desastre, que siempre arruinaba todo.- Ginger comenzó a derramar gruesas lagrimas.

Ginger…- Mary Ann no supo que decir para confortar a la actriz. Pues al escucharla, su corazón se encogió de pensar en lo que pudo sentir el joven marinero.

Tranquila cariño, una vez enojada, le dije a thurston que ojala no fuera millonario.- Agregó la señora Howell confortando a finge que era un mar de lagrimas.

¿Qué?- Ginger sin dejar de llorar levantó una ceja sin entender el comentario.

¿Eso fue una ofensa?- Mary Ann no entendía cómo eso haría sentir mejor a Ginger.

El solo poner a Thurston a pensar en ser un miembro de la clase media o de la clase baja social, le pone los nervios de punta.- La señora Howell se explicó en un tono serio.

OH!- Con un gemido la pelirroja siguió llorando desconsolada.

_Bien, aquí dejó el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias a callensensei, linda tus reviews me suben el ánimo y me dan buenos consejos, mil gracias! Y gracias a aigneal, que no deja de leer mis capitulos y seguir ésta historia, gracias! Tus reviews siempre están llenos de entusiasmo!_

_Gracias a ambas, que aunque no es su lengua el español, siguen aquí en mi humilde historia. __Thank´s a lot, I love you both! I´ll read you later! n-n_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

_CAPITULO 8_

Apesadumbrados,observaron las marcas en la arena mojada del rastro de una posible canoa encallada a la orilla de la playa. Ya no había más dudas para el profesor. Sin embargo, no quería ser él quien corroborara o diera las malas noticias, miró a los dos hombres que le acompañaban y guardó silencio.

El señor Howell sostenía su antorcha en lo alto mirando el oleaje de la marea alta, el ruido ensordecedor de las olas quebrándose en la orilla le distraían de lo que parecía inevitable afrontar. Ese muchacho atolondrado que le sirvió de ayuda en incontables ocasiones, y de lacayo en muchas otras, no lo encontrarían en la isla. Pues ya no se encontraba en ella.

El capitán sostenía en una mano la gorra blanca, mientras con la otra sosteniendo la antorcha, iluminaba incrédulo el rastro en la arena mojada, no cabía duda, para él, siendo un experto en el tema naval y marítimo, esas huellas sin duda fueron hechas por una canoa o bote primitivo. Y no hacía mucho que había partido, pues las olas de la marea alta aún no borraban las marcas.

Una mano en el hombro del robusto hombre lo hizo levantar la mirada. Apretando los labios, impotente, no quería admitirlo, no quería perder la esperanza de encontrarlo, no quería asumir que ese joven y entusiasta muchacho haya tenido un destino tan incierto y cruel como el que se pintaba en ésta noche.

Capitán…- El profesor con un hilo de voz se atrevió a llamarle.

¡Por favor! ¡No lo diga!- El capitán adivinando lo que el profesor pensaba le suplico guardar silencio.

Debemos volver al campamento.- El profesor le dijo con una calma impasible.

¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- El señor Howell tampoco quería admitir la derrota.

Si están fuera de la isla, me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer.- El profesor añadió queriendo no haber sido tan drástico con sus palabras.

El capitán entonces se encaminó apresurado hacia el mar, tomando pro sorpresa a los dos hombres que al ver que s adentraba en mar abierto fueron de inmediato a detenerlo, las olas de la marea alta eran más bravas y altas. Cuando el profesor y el millonario estaban a punto de alcanzarle, el capitán se detuvo justo donde el agua le cubría hasta los muslos.

¡GILLIGAN!- El capitán gritó fuerte.- ¡GILLIGAN!- Repitió con la fuerza que le permitían sus fuertes pulmones.

El Profesor y el Sr. Howell, también modados hasta las rodillas, se quedaron fríos, no supieron como reaccionar o que hacer. Escucharon al líder marinero gritar desgarradoramente al mar abierto el nombre de su joven grumete. Sus gritos atravesaron las aguas y resonaban en la jungla tras de ellos.

El profesor de nuevo intentó acercarse al capitan para calmarlo. Era obvio que estaba sumamente afectado, las olas se volvían cada vez más altas y bravas. Con la tristeza que le embargaba, debía decirle a ese hombre corpulento que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Capitán, solo debemos confiar y tener fe.- El profesor no estaba acostumbrado a hablar así.- Tener fe en que Gilligan estará bien.-

El… él no sabe cuidarse.- El capitán habló pero su voz se quebró al final.

Debemos volver al campamento.- El profesor le tomó del hombro.

Quedarnos aquí no servirá de nada, capitán.- El señor Howell se había acercado también, pero se sostuvo del profesor pues las malvadas olas amenazaban con hacerle caer.

No quiero ponerlos en peligro a ustedes también.- El capitán entonces volteó donde el Profesor sostenía a un desequilibrado Thurston Howell.

Tomando del otro brazo al millonario, el capitán y el profesor se encaminaron a la orilla de la playa. Con la noche fría, y mojados de la cintura para abajo, comenzaron a temblar levemente por el frío.

Entonces el capitán se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena de la playa, y con los puños comenzó a golpear fuertemente el suelo. Frustración, irá, coraje y tristeza se mezclaban en cada puñetazo que daba en la blnda arena. La cual comenzó a humedecerse, no por el mar, ni por el rocío de la brisa. El capitán estaba llorando.

El señor Howell y el profesor, no soportaron más, al ver quebrarse al fuerte y decidido líder, no pudieron evitar compartir el inmenso dolor, de saber que ese joven marinero, ahora se encontraba rehén de una tribu de nativos salvajes, y que su destino incierto no podía augurarle nada bueno,. No podían creer que ese noble muchacho mereciera un final tan cruel.

El profesor también se arrodilló junto al capitán y poniendo una mano en su hombro agachó la cabeza para esconder su mirada nublada en lágrimas. El señor Howell se quitó su sombrero y poniéndolo en su pecho, agachó también la mirada apesadumbrado. Llorando en silencio junto a los otros dos hombres, que lamentaban la pérdida de ese noble y joven marinero.

--*******--

La fogata estaba encendida, pero el fuego era débil, Las tres mujeres se encontraban dormidas apoyadas en la mesa del comedor común. Ginger adormilada aún, levantó la vista y con la mano sacudió un poco a Mary Ann.

Mary Ann, la fogata se apaga.- Ginger se levantó a tomar unos troncos secos.

¿Mmmh?- Mary Ann parpadeó somnolienta mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Aún no han vuelto, ¿Qué hora es?- Ginger avivó de inmediato la fogata.

Déjame ver.- Mary Ann tomó el reloj de bolsillo del profesor.- son las… ¡doce y treinta de media noche!- Mary Ann se sorprendió al ver la hora.

¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh que pena! Me quedé dormida en la mesa!- La señora Howell despertó asustada.- Disculpen mis modales chicas.-

No se preocupe señora Howell, todas nos quedamos dormidas.- Ginger la tranquilizó mientras volvía a sentarse junto a ella.

Entonces todas somos unas maleducadas.- La señora Howell reprobó el comportamiento de todas.

Lo que me preocupa es que aún no han vuelto los demás.- Mary Ann agregó preocupada.

A mi también me preocupa. ¿Crees que Gilligan no quiera volver?- Ginger interrogó a las mujeres en la mesa.- Tal vez lo encontraron pero se rehúsa a volver, debe de odiarme.- Ginger recargó su cabeza en ambas manos ofuscada.

Oh linda, déjame decirte algo que mi Thurston siempre me dice al respecto de ese perturbado muchacho.- Eunice Howell abanicaba de nuevo su elegante abanico.- Thurston siempre dice: Ese muchacho puede ser capaz de muchas cosas, e incapaz de muchas otras, pero algo que es incapaz de hacer es mentir y odiar.- La señora Howell terminó.

Eso es muy cierto.- Mary Ann escuchó fascinada y totalmente de acuerdo.- Ginger, estoy segura que Gilligan no te odia.- Mary Ann pasó su mano por la espalda de la afligida estrella de cine.

En ese momento la señora Howell deja de mover su abanico para fijar su mirada en el horizonte, Mary Ann se da cuenta y voltea la cabeza para darse cuenta de lo que mira la señora Howell, de un salto se levanta de la mesa y comienza a gritar.

¡ Ya vienen ¡ ¡Ahí vienen!- Mary Ann se aproxima a los arbustos por donde vienen llegando los caballeros.

¡Que bueno! – Ginger se pone de pie entusiasmada también.

Las tres mujeres divisan las antorchas acercándose, y poco a poco las figuras de los hombres se van iluminando conforme se acercan al campamento iluminado por las antorchas y la fogata.

Las Sonrisas de las chicas comienzan a desvanecerse cuando se dan cuenta que solo tres figuras han arribado al campamento, las mismas tres figuras que abandonaron hace varias horas el mismo. Las tres figuras que traen la tristeza y la desilusión dibujada en el rostro.

Capitán… ¿Dónde esta Gilligan?- Mary Ann con preocupación intenta averiguar

¿No quiso volver?- Ginger interrogó igual de preocupada.

El silencio inundó el claro del campamento, la leña quebrándose en la hoguera fue el único ruido que se escuchó en respuesta. El profesor, armándose de valor, abrió la boca para explicarse con las chicas, pero al ver la cara de Mary Ann , ningún sonido pudo ser emitido por su parte.

Gilligan no volverá.- El capitán dejó oírse, con una voz tan triste que heló la piel de la joven granjera.

¿Qué? ¿No quiso volver entonces?- Ginger agregó con preocupación.

Chicas, me temo que no podrá volver por su cuenta.- el señor Howell trató de explicar la situación con el marinero.

¿Qué? No entendemos.- Ginger estaba triste y confundida.

Por favor, explíquense.- Mary Ann se contagió de la atmósfera triste y lúgubre que rodeaba a los presentes.

Chicas, esto es difícil de decir. Pero me temoq ue Gilligan fue capturado por una tribu salvaje.- El profesor comenzó a explicarse tratando de tener mucho tacto.

¡NO!- Mary Ann gritó, llevando sus manos a su boca.

Pero…¿Podemos rescatarlo?- La señora Howell interrogó a su marido.

Me temo que no podremos amorcito.- La voz del señor Howell se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

¡Oh, por favor! ¡Díganos qué le pasó a Gilligan!- Esta vez fue Ginger quien demandó de una vez pro todas que se explicaran con ellas.

Todo parece indicar que se le llevaron fuera de ésta isla.- El profesor por fin se armó de valor para contar lo que vieron.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron estupefactas, Mary Ann se mordió el uño de la mano, impotente, incapaz de creer que algo así le pudiera pasar a ese dulce muchacho. Ginger lentamente se dejó caer en la silla que tenía tras ella, con los ojos mirando hacia la nada pero procesando con suma incredulidad lo que el profesor acababa de decir.

Thurston Howell III auxilió a su querida esposa, quien ante la noticia abrupta, no pudo mantenerse más en pie, y de inmediato se sostuvo de los brazos de su esposa, quien la encaminó con cuidado a la mesa común. El profesor agachó la mirada, se sentía abatido de haber sido él quien diera la noticia.

¿Estan seguros?- Mary Ann no podía creerlo.

Las pistas nos afirman que si, yo tambien quisiera estar equivocado.- El profesor con sumo pesar se dejó caer en el asiento.

Es mi culpa…- Ginger murmuró con gruesas escapando de sus ojos.

Ginger, no te culpes por esto. Nadie previno que algo así sucediera.- El profesor volvió a intervenir.

Pero… ¿Y si él pudiera escapar? Ya lo ha hecho antes.- La señora Howell recordó que ya antes se habían enfrentado a nativos salvajes.

Es importante que nos mantengamos optimistas.- El profesor animó al grupo.

Pero también realistas.- El capitán sorprendió con su comentario.- Mi pobre amiguito, ahora a manos de una tribu salvaje, me temo que no volverá…-

El líder del grupo, no pudo mantener la calma, no pudo ser el ejemplo a seguir para el grupo, no pudo contenerse y acercándose a la mesa, se desplomó en una silla y comenzó a llorar desconsolado sobre la mesa de bambú. Todos los presentes no aguantaron más, viendo a ese gran hombre desconsolado, no pudieron más que acompañarle en su inmenso dolor, por la pérdida de un amigo.

Sentían un inmenso pensar, un inmenso dolor, la pérdida de uno de ellos. Nunca imaginaron que un destino tan cruel le depararía alguno de ellos, mucho menos al joven y atolondrado marinero, tan dulce y noble, siempre tan servicial, siempre tan alegre, tan jovial. Era un destino cruel. Esa noche no hubo palabras de aliento o consuelo que pudieran ayudarles. Todos sin excepción, unos con más pesar, lloraron el haber perdido de una manera tan absurda y tonta al dulce muchacho.

-********-

Pasó la noche y parte de la madrugada en la isla, con nuestros seis náufragos llorando, culpándose unos por las palabras dichas, arrepintiéndose otros por las palabras no dichas, sintiéndose impotentes todos, por haber perdido al noble, jovial y atolondrado marinero. Ya cansados, los naufragos decidieron ir a sus cabañas y dormir un poco, al menos intentarlo.

Pues durante el día, se realizaría una ceremonia de despedida para Gilligan. Las chicas, en especial Ginger y Mary Ann, se encontraban sumamente afectadas, lloraron toda la noche y madrugada. El profesor y el señor Howell tuvieron que llevarlas a su cabaña para que descansaran.

El capitan se encontraba destrozado, se culpaba de no haber podido hacer algo a tiempo para ayudar a su amiguito, de no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de nativos salvajes en la isla. Su joven amigo, su fiel marinero, su primer oficial, ahora perdido, a merced de una tribu salvaje, y a estas horas, muy probablemtne sacrificado… o algo pero. El solo pensar en los posibles desenlaces de ese muchacho que lo consideraba a él un héroe, le perturbaban y el dolor y la aflicción le carcomian pro dentro.

El profesor se dio cuenta que lo más sano era llorar, pues era obvio el dolor, pero lo que el capitán estaba pasando no era saludable, culparse no le ayudaba en nada. Encerrarse en su dolor no era sano tampoco. Se acercó y trató de hablar con él.

Capitan, sabe que esto que pasó no es culpa de nadie.- El profesor le habló con calma.

Todos ustedes son mi responsabilidad, y Gilligan lo era aún más.- El capitán habló con los ojos rojos pero sin derramar ya ninguna lágrima.

Eso es una carga muy pesada, incluso para el hombre más fuerte del mundo.- El capitán trató de hacerle entender.

Tenía tantas ganas de vivir, tanto por hacer…- El capitan habló mirando directamente a los ojos del profesor.

Es injusto, lo se, a mi también me duele, pero también es injusto que se culpe por todo usted solo.- El profesor no soportó la mirada del capitán y desvió los ojos a otro lado.

Yo sé las costumbres que tienen éstos nativos salvajes, he viajado por los siete mares… se que él…-

¡YA BASTA!- El señor Howell alzó la voz exasperado.

Señor Howell…- El profesor y el capitán voltearon sorprendidos.

¿Cree que es el único que puede sentirse culpable? ¿Cree que es el único cercano a ese muchacho?- El señor Howell salía de su cabaña para encarar al robusto capitán.- Gilligan fue un muchacho muy especial, que tuve la dicha de conocer en una desdicha como éste naufragio. Pero no me arrepiento de haber naufragado con todos ustedes, porque le conocí a él.- El señor Howell hablaba y se le quebraba la voz.- Le vi primero como un simple lacayo, alguien más que debía servirme a mí y a mi esposa. Pero le fui conociendo, y nunca jamás había conocido a un chico tan noble, tan desinteresado y con un corazón tan grande para soportar mis caprichos sin chistar.-

Señor Howell…- El capitán con apenas un hilo de voz trató de hablar.

¡NO HE TERMINADO!- El millonario lo calló.-Yo también me siento culpable, porque ayer en la tarde lo vi, sumamente perturbado, más que de costumbre, y no pude hacer nada por él, durante la cena yo también lo vi correr, y tampoco hice nada por él. ¿Y sabe pro qué no pude hacer nada? Porque soy un Howell, porque los Howell no estamos acostumbrados a hacer amigos, a anteponer los intereses de los demás antes que los nuestros, Y porque ahora me pesa, haber sido tan egoísta, y no haber hecho algo por ese sensible y noble muchacho.- El señor Howell se desplomó en un banco de la mesa del comedor y cubrió sus ojos con una mano para ocultar su llanto.

El profesor y el capitán se quedaron atónitos ante el sincero y valiente discurso del arrogante millonario. Al verle así, tan desolado, tan abierto, y ahora desplomado llorando amargamente en el banco, se sintieron compasivos ante ese viejo hombre, cuyas riquezas que ahora poseía, no le importaban ni le servían de nada para calmar su dolor.

El capitán entendió que no era el único con un gran pesar en su pecho, que si bien, su pequeño amiguito fue especial para él, lo era también para todos los presentes. Y es que gilligan supo ganarse el corazón de todos, a pesar de ser, tal vez, la causa de que aún siguieran náufragos. Se levantó para acercarse al millonario y poner una mano sobre su espalda.

Hoy realizaremos una ceremonia para despedir a nuestro pequeño amigo.- El capitán habló solemnemente.

Puede despedirlo si quiere, pero yo aún tengo esperanza de que vuelva.- El señor Howell habló con seriedad.

La fé es algo que nadie le puede quitar, y es una riqueza más grande que todas las joyas del mundo.- El capitán lo entendió.- Lástima que yo sea tan pobre señor.- El capitán no quería herirse pensando que Gilligan podría salvarse.

Yo tampoco pierdo las esperanzas.- El profesor se unió a ellos.

Pero es mejor despedirnos ahora, pues tal vez, nos duela más el ver que pase el tiempo y la esperanza se valla agotando.- El capitán habló con suma verdad.

Los dos caballeros presentes asintieron, pues era verdad, había muy pocas posibilidades de volver a ver a Gilligan, con vida o no, y muchas de que los nativos, pues… incierto destino. Por tal motivo, decidieron que una ceremonia a manera de funeral, serviría para despedirse de manera solemne del marinero.

-*****-

_Lamento no haber avanzado mucho en la historia chicas, pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo. Es mucho drama, lo se._

_Gracias a Callensensei y Aigneal, que siempre dejan review al leer. Son un amor, las quiero!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

_CAPITULO 9_

Ya el sol se encontraba muy arriba en el cielo, eran aproximadamente las dos de la tarde, y en la parte alta de la isla, por el acantilado, se disponía una mesa de bambú con flores silvestres, hojas de palma y varios vasos hechos de coco con pequeñas velas encendidas dentro. De frente a la mesa, seis bancas de madera se encontraban acomodadas en dos filas.

Poco a poco, los seis náufragos se hicieron presentes y fueron tomando su lugar en los bancos; la tristeza, el pesar y el dolor se percibían en el aire. Mary Ann aún con su brazo vendado, llegó al lugar acompañada del profesor, ambos con un semblante triste y desolador, Mary Ann al ver la mesa con flores y las velas acomodadas, no pudo contenerse y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

En ese momento, el señor y la señora Howell arribaron al lugar, con un poco de dificultad por lo accidentado del camino, pero también visiblemente afectados, La señora Howell al escuchar el llanto de Mary Ann, no pudo evitar acompañar a la joven granjera en su llanto. El señor Howell no pudo más que abrazar a su esposa para ir a sentarse a uno de los bancos en la fila delantera.

Ginger, la exuberante, coqueta y seductora actriz de cine, ahora apagada, cabizbaja, sin una gota de glamour, vestida con un simple vestido color negro, que solo se encontraba ajustado de la cintura, se acercó donde estaba sentada Mary Ann y el profesor, se sentó a un lado de su compañera de cuarto, quien no paraba de llorar amargamente. Ginger también lloraba, pero lo hacía en silencio, y secaba de vez en cuando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo rosado.

El último en hacerse presente en a reunión fue el capitán. Los presentes le vieron llegar al sitio donde se disponía la ceremonia. Las mujeres no dejaban de llorar, y aunque los caballeros se mostraban fuertes, no podían ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. El profesor trataba de mantener calmada a Mary Ann, y el señor Howell consolar a su querida Lovey, pero era más que obvio su propio dolor.

El capitán ese día llevaba puesta su chaqueta y su gorra favorita, se acercó despacio a la mesa y con sumo cuidado colocó la gorra blanca que encontrara la noche anterior en el lado oeste de la isla. Al ver la gorra ya acomodada entre las flores y las velas, se quedó mirando el arreglo y casi en un susurro dijo:

Donde estés querido amiguito, espero que estés mejor.- se quito su gorra y la apretó entre sus grandes manos.

Será mejor que comencemos ahora.- El profesor se había acercado a la gran mesa donde el Capitán se encontraba.

S-si. Será lo mejor.- El capitán secó con el dorso de su brazo unas crueles lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.

Los presentes de inmediato pusieron su atención al frente donde el capitán, aún de pie, se coloco de frente a ellos, apretó con más fuerza su gorra entre sus manos, y encontrando las fuerzas necesarias para iniciar esa ceremonia comenzó:

Amigos, estamos todos aquí reunidos el día de hoy, para dar el último adiós a nuestro querido compañero.- Los ojos azules del capitán comenzaron a cristalizarse.- Despedir de manera solemne a un joven inocente.- La voz del capitán comenzó a quebrarse.- Que a pesar de su corta edad, y de sus pocos años vividos, me enseñó muchas lecciones valiosas sobre humildad, generosidad, decencia y amistad.- Las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más y comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la redonda cara.

Mary Ann en silencio escuchó las palabras del capitán y asintió a cada frase que escuchaba, y en silencio, al igual que todos los presentes, no pudo evitar seguir derramando lágrimas saladas en honor a ese dulce marinero que le robó el corazón pocos días después de haberle conocido y convivido con él en la isla.

Fue mi compañero, mi amiguito, mi primer oficial y que le conozco de más años atrás. Pero sé que el dolor de todos ustedes es tan grande como el mío, porque de algún modo, a pesar de sus torpezas, de su infantil inocencia y embrollos, supo ganarse el corazón de todos ustedes, igual como se ganó el mío cuando lo conocí en la marina.- El capitán ya no ocultaba su llanto, ni limpiaba su garganta cuando su voz se quebraba. Solo prosiguió su discurso con dolor y pesar.- Yo no puedo creer que mi amiguito ahora esté lejos… y tal vez… sacrificado por una tribu salvaje.- Cuando dijo eso las chicas gimieron y rompieron en fuerte llanto, el capitán suspiró pero no detuvo su discurso.- Es un cruel destino, un injusto destino, para alguien como Gilligan, para alguien como nuestro pequeño amigo, que lo único que deseaba era ayudar, lleno de buenas intenciones, aunque a veces solo fueran buenas intenciones,- sonrió tristemente recordándole.- Estoy abatido, triste y molesto por la forma en que …- El capitán aquí ya no pudo continuar. Se dio la media vuelta y recargándose en la mesa no pudo parar de llorar.

El profesor entendió, se acercó a consolarle un momento, le dijo unas palabras en voz baja al oído y se puso frente a los presentes, que seguían sentados, pero llorando fuertemente ante las palabras dulces, ciertas y sinceras del líder del grupo. El profesor también con lagrimas en los ojos, pero visiblemente más calmado para hablar, continuó con el discurso de despedida a manera de funeral en honor del joven marinero.

Amigos, nadie mejor que el capitán para describir las buenas acciones y el noble corazón que tenía Gilligan. Nadie mejor que él, que le conoció desde años atrás.- El profesor se acercó a la mesa para palmear la espalda de Jonás Grumpy y después tomar con sumo cuidado la gorrita blanca de Gilligan.- Pero aunque tuve poco tiempo de conocerle, fue suficiente para lamentar el que ya no se encuentre con nosotros. Fue para mí un muchachito deseoso siempre de aprender, dispuesto a escuchar, ansioso por descubrir cosas nuevas, pero sobre todo, amable y respetuoso como pocos jóvenes, ante el conocimiento y el saber en mí y en mis libros.- El profesor se acercó de nuevo hacia los náufragos sentados.- Todos tenemos algún comentario bueno, amable y amoroso que decir sobre Gilligan. Y me gustaría mucho que enterráramos su gorra entre todos y fuéramos diciendo algo agradable con que recordarle.- El profesor invitó a todos a ponerse de pie para proseguir con el protocolo de entierro.

¡Oh, Profesor, no se si podré hacerlo!- La señora Howell se puso de pie ayudada por su querido esposo.

No se preocupe, hagan lo que consideren adecuado, solo a manera de despedida.- El profesor les habló a todos.

Tras las sillas de madera, ya estaba dispuesto un agujero, que había sido cavado previamente. El profesor se encaminó hacia él, seguido lentamente por los demás náufragos. El hombre de ciencia se hincó y de manera solemne depositó con mucho cuidado la blanca gorra dentro del agujero. Mary Ann se acercó y depositó una hermosa flor del paraíso dentro del agujero encima de la gorra.

Siempre recordaré la manera en que siempre me animaste cuando la nostalgia por mi hogar me hacía llorar. Y cómo te agradecía tu dulce compañía con esos pays, que devorabas casi completos.- Mary Ann habló sonriendo pero sin que las lagrimas dejaran de caer.

Yo recuerdo la vez que convenciste al señor Howell para que montara la obra de Cleopatra, solo porque yo estaba triste.- Ginger se había hincado junto a Mary Ann.- Y recuerdo también, cómo lleno de temor, pero con mucha valentía y nobleza, te atreviste a encarar a la señora Howell para que me devolviera mi papel principal.- Ginger tomó un puño de tierra con sus largas y finas manos.- Lamento tanto haberte gritado, lamento tanto haberte culpado.- El rostro de la bella actriz de cine se desfiguró por completo al no poder aguantar más el llanto. Dejó caer lentamente la tierra que sostenía con sus manos para comenzar a cubrir el agujero.

El profesor ayudó a la desdichada pelirroja a ponerse de pie, Ginger no pudo sostenerse y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del profesor, se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña. Mientras tanto Mary Ann se alejó un poco del agujero para dejar que el señor y la señora Howell pudieran acercarse mejor.

Cuando la pareja estuvo frente al pequeño hoyo, cada quien tomó un puñado de tierra con ayuda de unas pequeñas palas, el señor Howell dejó caer primero su puñado de iterra dentro del agujero.

Fuiste tan valioso para mí como cualquier tesoro nacional. Incluso hoy, lamento mucho que todos mis millones no sirven para nada en éste momento. Fuiste como un hijo para mí, incluso llegué a adoptarte, fue una pena que no te gustara la vida de un aburrido snob.- El señor Howell encajó la pala en la tierra y con su mano secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus cansados ojos.

Es verdad, arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme. Recuerdo cómo me decías en varias ocasiones que yo era como una madre para ti.- La madura mujer comenzó a llorar, mientras dejaba caer el montón de tierra en e agujero.- Si yo fuera tu madre, estaría completamente orgullosa de ti, hijo.- La señora Howell se recargó en el pecho de su marido y lloró amargamente.

El capitán se encontraba aún recargado en la mesa que habían adornado con flores y velas. Escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras dichas por sus amigos. Y en cada una encontró un poco de consuelo. Al recordar los momentos valiosos vividos en la isla con él. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al grupo ahora congregado alrededor del agujero donde comenzaban a enterrar la gorra blanca del joven marinero. Con pequeños tropiezos pudo acercarse para el también despedirse como los demás lo habían hecho.

Todos respetuosamente le dieron su espacio, pues sabían que el dolor que sentían no se comparaba en nada con el que ahora estaba sintiendo el capitán del barco S. S. Minnow, por la perdida de su primer oficial, compañero de marina y amigo, Gilligan.

El capitán se arrodilló pesadamente frente a la simbólica tumba, con su mano tomó un puñado de tierra del suelo, y levantó la mano sosteniéndole sobre el agujero abierto. Lentamente dejó caer la tierra como si de un reloj de arena se tratara, mientras veía la delgada línea de tierra caer sobre la pequeña tumba, se dispuso a hablar.

No pude prevenir que los nativos estuvieran dentro de la isla. Y me siento culpable de lo que te pasó amiguito.- La tierra continuaba cayendo.- En éstos momentos quisiera tanto poder cambiar lugares contigo. Nunca te olvidaré, creo que aunque quiera, una persona como tu, no se olvida nunca.- El capitán sonrió amargamente cuando por fin, el último grano de tierra cayó.

Es verdad, ese muchacho será imposible de olvidar.- El señor Howell afirmó mientras su esposa asentía recargada en el pecho de su marido.

El profesor terminó de cubrir el agujero, mientras los presentes se mantenían a distancia observando en silencio la pequeña tumba, un poco más calmados pero llorando aún. El capitán se dirigió a la parte más alta de la isla para observar el mar, ese cruel mar que los mantenía prisioneros en ésta isla, donde cualquiera podía ser victima de los nativos salvajes como el joven marinero.

Sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas se entrecerraron tratando de enfocar algo en la playa. Incrédulo los limpio creyendo que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y le hacían ver cosas raras. De inmediato se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando. Volteó donde los estaban los demás náufragos y rápidamente regresó su vista al punto en la playa.

¡Profesor!- El capitán gritó llamando al hombre de ciencias.

El Profesor detuvo su tarea y con un poco de preocupación se dirigió donde el capitán se encontraba. Los demás algo sorprendidos le siguieron.

¡Capitán! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- El profesor casi corrió para encontrarse con el corpulento marino.

¡Dígame que usted también ve ese objeto en la playa!- El capitán le señaló con la mano el lugar donde el profesor debía mirar.

¡Lo veo! ¡Parece…un bulto en la playa!- El profesor se sorprendió peor se sintió algo temeroso de que los nativos hubieran vuelto.

Parece que no hay nadie cerca…- El capitán examinó el área, pues la vista desde donde se encontraban era perfecta para inspeccionar sin ser visto.

¡oh no! ¡¿Volvieron por nosotros?!- Mary Ann se abrazó del grueso brazo del capitán.

Tranquilas, ahora estamos prevenidos, y si es una sola canoa, no creo que pueda hacer nada contra nosotros.- El Capitán habló con firmeza y mirada dura.- Esta vez no dejaré que nadie salga lastimado.-

Debemos volver al campamento.- El profesor sugirió.

Vallan al campamento, yo iré a inspeccionar de qué se trata.- El capitán se dirigió entonces a inspeccionar la playa cuando el profesor lo detuvo.

¡Espere Capitán!- El profesor no trataba de detenerlo.- Iré con usted.- Sentenció.

Muy bien, Señor Howell, lleve a las chicas al campamento, entren en las cabañas y no salgan.- El capitán tomó su navaja de bolsillo y la abrió listo para encarar algún peligro.

El señor Howell se encaminó entonces con su esposa, la actriz de cine y Mary Ann, rumbo al campamento, asustados y preocupados de lo que pudiera pasarles al Profesor y al Capitán.

Los dos hombres se encaminaron entonces a la playa, con suma cautela y sin hacer ruido, se abrieron paso entre el follaje para llegar al claro de la playa. El sol a esa hora de la tarde era abrazador. La arena blanca reflejaba cegadoramente los rayos de sol, los dos hombres se encaminaron a la orilla de la playa, ambos cubriéndose torpemente el área de los ojos con una de sus manos, tratando de enfocar mejor para observar lo que se encontraba tirado en la arena.

Al irse aproximando al objeto sospecho, el capitán no pudo creerlo, de repente el sol que le pegaba de frente en la cara dejó de molestarle, dejó de cubirse la cara con sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron cmo si viera un fantasma. Dejó caer la navaja que llevaba sujeta en una mano y corrió como loco hacia el bulto en la arena.

¡Gilligan!- Fue todo lo que el capitán gritó antes de emprender la carrera dejando a un atónito profesor tras él.

¿Qué?- Solo eso atinó a decir el profesor para correr desesperado tras el capitán.

El capitán corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, llegó barrido dejándose caer cerca del bulto que había visto a lo lejos desde la parta alta de la isla. No se había equivocado, al estar cerca, pudo distinguir una figura humana tirada en la arena, mojada, envuelta en algas, cubierta de arena, tierra y musgo marino. El capitán tomó con cuidad el cuerpo y lo volteó boca arriba. Era el joven marinero, apenas se distinguía su roja playera.

El profesor logró alcanzarlo por fin y darse cuenta que en verdad era el pequeño compañero del capitán, estaba ahí, inconsciente, tirado en la playa, parecía que recién había sido arrastrado a la orilla por las olas, pues estaba totalmente empapado, y las algas y musgo que llevaba enredadas, se encontraban frescas.

Gilligan…- el profesor susurró incrédulo y sorprendido.

¡Es él! ¡Amiguito!- El capitán con mucho temor acercó su mano al delgado cuello del marinero para encontrarle el pulso.- ¡Es débil, pero no respira!.-

Permítame.- El profesor de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces apregó la nariz del muchacho y acercando su boca empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca.

¡Vámos amiguito! ¡No quiero perderte dos veces!- El capitán frotaba ansioso sus manos esperando que reaccionara.

En un milagroso acceso de tos, el muchacho reaccionó expulsando con desesperación el agua que tenía alojada en los pulmones, el profesor le ayudó levantándole la cabeza levemente para que escupiera toda el agua y tosiera con libertad.

El capitán al ver que su pequeño amiguito reaccionaba comenzó a llorar de alegría, le dio las gracias al profesor de manera continua, como seis veces, mientras levantaba los brazos del chico para que recuperara pronto el aliento.

Gilligan no dejaba de toser, y había expulsado toda el agua, pero intentaba respirar desesperadamente, el profesar le palmeó suavemente el pecho y la espalda y el muchacho poco a poco fue recuperando la respiración. Pero se mostraba muy agitado. El profesor entonces trató de llamarle.

Gilligan, ¿Estas bien?- El profesor se acercó a su rostro para examinarle de cerca.

A…yu…da.- Fue lo que el marinero dijo antes de colapsar de nuevo y perder el conocimiento.

-************-

_Bien ahí tenéis el capitulo 9, Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews de mis amigas callensensei y Aingeal, me encanta recibir comentarios! Gracias chicas. Las amo, y creo que es gracia a ustedes que este fic sigue vivo n_n ¡Las quiero!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

_CAPITULO 11_

Aún no podían creer que Gilligan se encontrara vivo, que hubiera logrado escapar, que llegara nadando a la isla, que el capitán lo encontrara en la orilla de playa. Que el profesor le hubiera dado a tiempo los primeros auxilios. Todo parecía un milagro, un hermoso y maravilloso milagro.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, las mujeres junto con el señor Howell se atrincheraban dentro de la cabaña de provisiones. Fue decisión de la señora Howell el utilizar precisamente esa cabaña. Cuando se encontraron ya todos dentro, y cerradas las ventanas y puerta, se agazaparon en un rincón del lugar.

Dios mío, estoy muy asustada.- Mary Ann lo dijo mientras se acomodaba cerca de la señora Howell.

Tranquila querida, el capitán volverá con un plan para mantenernos a salvo.- La señora Howell palmeo un hombro de la joven granjera.

Por cierto Lovey querida, ¿Por qué decidiste que nos ocultáramos en la cabaña de provisiones?- El señor Howell abrazaba su Teddy Bear.

Porque si son caníbales caza cabezas, no les llamara la atención la cabaña donde guardamos las provisiones de alimentos.- La señora Howell hablaba como si fuera la mejor idea de todo el mundo.

¿Qué?- Ginger no entendió del todo la lógica de la millonaria..

Si son caza cabezas, buscaran primero en nuestras cabañas.- La señora Howell explicó con suma naturalidad y calma.

Las dos chicas se miraron con una cara de preocupación y miedo, que no quisieron objetar nada ala pobre y excéntrica señora. El señor Howell solo palmeó condescendientemente a su confundida esposa, y abrazó con más fuerza a su querido teddy bear. Rogando todos en silencio que el profesor y el capitán aparecieran pronto en el campamento.

En la playa, el capitán trató de hacer volver al joven marinero, palmeó unas cuantas veces el rostro del chico, pero éste no reaccionó, Roy tomó el pulso del chico de nuevo y suspiró aliviado. El profesor entonces le ayudó al capitán a retirar las algas y musgo que cubrían el cuerpo mojado de Gilligan.

Jonás Grumby no podía creer que su muchacho estuviera vivo, estuviera de nuevo en sus brazos, inconsciente, pero de nuevo entre ellos en la isla. El capitan, arrodillado, sostenía a Gilligan abrazándolo contra su pecho, su camisa azul marino ya se encontraba mojada pero no le importaba. Con una de sus robustas manos apartó unos cuantos cabellos mojados de la cara del chico.

El profesor también se encontraba conmocionado, era casi increíble lo que estaba pasando, aunque él mismo fue quien dijo que no debían perder las esperanzas, que Gilligan sabia cuidarse solo. Ahora con los ojos brillosos, estaba a punto de llorar, pero ahora lo haría de júbilo, de alegría y de asombro. Ese joven y valiente muchacho había logrado huir de ese nativo salvaje, o al menos eso parecía. Debían esperar a que el muchacho despertara y les contara lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Capitán, debemos llevar a Gilligan al campamento.- El profesor se levanto con urgencia.

Eso mismo iba a decirle profesor. Debemos cambiarle la ropa mojada y atenderle de inmediato.- Asintió el experto capitán de barco.

El capitán acomodó el cuerpo del muchacho, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas del chico, y en un solo movimiento se levantó sin esfuerzo con Gilligan en sus brazos. De inmediato los dos hombres se encaminaron al campamento. El profesor se apresuró a llegar primero para tener lista la cama, la ropa y las mantas.

En la cabaña de provisiones los minutos pasaban demasiado lento, la incertidumbre y la ansiedad eran enormes. Cualquier ruido proveniente de la isla era suficiente para alarmar a los náufragos enclaustrados en la cabaña.

Deberíamos armar una estrategia por si…- Ginger trató de hablar.

¿Nos da hambre?- El señor Howell completó.

En realidad, iba a decir por si llegan los nativos.- ginger terminó su frase.

Ah, entonces hablas de si les da hambre a ellos.- el señor Howell comentó con nausea y casi al desmayo.

Thurston, cariño, ten calma, recuerda que ante todo eres un Howell.- La señora Howell trato de enderezar a su casi desfallecido marido.

Tenemos palos, pólvora y cerillos.- Mary Ann inspeccionó con la mirada la pequeña cabaña.

Tenemos plátanos, manzanas, piñas, cocos, harina de coco, leche de coco, agua, papayas…- La señora Howell agregó al inventario en la cabaña.

No creo que las frutas nos sirvan de munición señora Howell.- Ginger detuvo el inventario de la mujer mayor.

Ya me dio un poco de hambre.- El señor Howell habló más reexpuesto y con cara de apetito voraz.

Puedo prepararles una ensalada.- Mary Ann se ofreció sonriente.

¡Oh no linda!, recuerda que debes cuidar tu brazo.- La señora Howell la detuvo.

Yo prepararía una ensalada, pero me es imposible.- El señor Howell se disculpó.

¿Por qué no puede Sr. Howell?- Mary Ann preguntó preocupada.

Con estos ingredientes tan comunes, me es imposible trabajar.- La cara del excéntrico millonario se estiró con indignación.

¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pensar en comida!- Ginger los reprendió molesta.- El profesor y el capitán están allá afuera con posibles caza cabezas rondando la isla.- Ginger dejó ver su lado irritante de nuevo.

Ginger linda…- La señora Howell llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

¿Si?- Ginger respondió.

Prefiero pensar en comida si no te importa.- La madura mujer lo dijo con un hilo de voz y casi al punto del desmayo por pensar que los caza cabezas estuvieran al acecho.

De pronto los cuatro náufragos encerrados en la cabaña de provisiones escucharon unos gritos lejanos, unos gritos por un timbre de voz que les resultó muy familiar. Mary Ann de inmediato se puso de pie para abrir una de las ventanas de la cabaña y asomarse para indagar. Ginger se acercó detrás de la joven granjera y ver por encima de su cabeza, pues era obvio que la actriz de cine le ganaba en estatura.

Creo que es la voz del profesor.- Ginger dijo con duda al escuchar de nuevo los gritos provenientes de la jungla.

¡Si, es él!- Mary Ann gritó emocionada al ver la figura del hombre de ciencias acercándose al campamento.

De inmediato todos salieron de la cabaña de provisiones para recibir a Roy Hinkley, pues la incertidumbre de saber qué pasaba en la isla los tenía a todos muy ansiosos. Se quedaron de pie esperando a que el profesor se acercara a ellos y les hablara sobre lo que pudieron averiguar él y el capitán. Cuando de inmediato algo llamó su atención.

El hombre de ciencias venía corriendo, y ahora sus gritos podían ser entendidos por todos los presentes en el campamento. Mary Ann y Ginger se asustaron al ver la carrera y la agitación en el rostro del profesor.

¡Agua y mantas! ¡Preparen una cama!- Gritaba el profesor mientras se acercaba corriendo, abriéndose paso a brincos entre el follaje.

¡Profesor! ¿Qué pasa?- Mary Ann se asustó por la urgencia de las palabras de Roy.

No hay tiempo ahora, el capitán viene justo detrás de mi y…- Simplemente el profesor los pasó de largo y se dirigió a su cabaña sin dejar de hablar, pero sus palabras dejaron de ser comprensibles por la lejanía ya dentro de su cabaña.

¡Qué modales tiene ante una crisis!- La señora Howell desaprobó el comportamiento.

Lo se queridita. Mantengamos nosotros la compostura.- El comprensible, millonario y educado marido le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla.- Recuerda que los Howells debemos ser el ejemplo reacio de la compostura, ni siquiera cuando quebró la bolsa, ningún Howell perdió la compostura y la cordura.- Dicho esto se pudo ver otra figura acercarse desde la jungla hacia el campamento.

Ginger iba a seguir al profesor a su cabaña para tratar de averiguar lo que pasaba, pero una mano se aferró fuertemente a su brazo, un agarre que no intentaba detenerla, una mano que se aferró al brazo de la pelirroja para evitar caer justo ahí en la blanda arena desmayada por la impresión. Ginger volteó entonces hacia la dueña de la mano que le aferraba el brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era Mary Ann, que al ver acercarse a la segunda figura por el follaje de la jungla, se aferró fuertemente a su compañera de cuarto, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca abierta a punto de emitir un grito mudo y una inusitada palidez, Ginger se asustó y volteó la mirada hacia donde su amiga miraba para entender qué fue lo que provocó esa reacción.

Al enfocar la vista hacia donde Mary Ann miraba, abrió sus grandes y gatunos ojos verdes, no pudo parpadear, quiso gritar pero solo pudo abrir la boca sin emitir ningún sonido. Se aferró en respuesta a su pequeña compañera para no caer también sobre la arena. Era imposible, era imposible lo que estaban viendo.

El capitán se abría paso entre la espesura de la jungla, cargando un delgado cuerpo, que ya era por todos bien conocido, el delgado e inconsciente cuerpo de Gilligan, a quien apenas unas horas atrás habían creído muerto. El capitán se abría paso pero tratando de mantener estable al muchacho entre sus brazos, pues las piernas, brazos y cabeza del chico se balanceaban peligrosamente ante el movimiento incesante del correr del robusto hombre.

Los Howell por su parte, después de terminar su discurso sobre mantener la calma, la cordura y la postura firme, no pudieron hacer frente ante lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. La señora Howell en una reacción de asombro, susto y preocupación, ahogo un grito al momento de tapar su boca con sus manos cubiertas por blancos guantes de seda. Dio unos pasos atrás incrédula para toparse con los brazos de su amado esposo que la sostenía con una expresa mueca de espanto.

Al arribar por fin el líder del grupo al claro del campamento, de inmediato se vió bombardeado por gritos, sollozos, preguntas y exclamaciones incomprensibles, pues el alboroto de todas las voces juntas no dejaba entender a nadie. Ademas de que todos a la vez querían acercarse a él y al muchacho que llevaba en brazos.

El profesor de inmediato salió al auxilio del capitán y abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros les pidió que dejaran pasar a Jonás Grumy. Pues lo más urgente en ése momento era atender al chico. Que ayudaran abriendo y tratando de ser comprensibles con la situación. Todos querían hacer preguntas, indagar qué había pasado, saber del chico, pero era demasiadaza conmoción, y demasiada la urgencia por atender al apreciado marinero.

El profesor apenas y reparó en las caras pálidas de las chicas al verlos llegar, corriendo con Gilligan inconciente, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Pues en realidad creyeron que eso era. Apenas el profesor reparó en sus incontenibles preguntas, peticiones y sollozos de preocupación. Solo pudo pedir que abrieran paso mientras corría tras el capitán hacia su cabaña.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

CAPITULO 11

La conmoción continuaba en el campamento de la isla esa tarde. El profesor ya se encontraba dentro de su cabaña. Las chicas de inmediato corrieron tras el hombre de ciencias para entrar también en la cabaña. El señor y la señora Howell no quisieron verse excluidos y se apresuraron hacia la cabaña donde el Capitán había entrado con un mojado e inconsciente Gilligan en brazos.

Dentro de la cabaña las cosas no eran más tranquilas, como una ráfaga entró el capitán al interior para encontrarse con una cama ya dispuesta, con toallas, mantas y un cambio de ropa seca. De inmediato deposito al muchacho en la cama y se dispuso a cambiarle las ropas mojadas. El profesor entró corriendo tras él. Se acercó a la cama donde el capitán se encontraba sentado cambiando las ropas mojadas de Gilligan.

Me temo que mi pijama le quedará algo grande, pero creo que es lo menos importante ahora.- El profesor le informó sobre la ropa dispuesta en la cama para vestir al joven marinero.

Esta bien profesor, es usted muy amable.- El capitán ya se encontraba retirando las ropas mojadas del chico.

¡Capitán! ¡Mire!- El profesor observó algo en los brazos desnudos de Gilligan.

¿Qué es esto? Parecen marcas de sogas.- El capitán detuvo su tarea para tomar uno de los brazos del chico.

El profesor se acercó para inspeccionar con más cuidado. En efecto, unas marcas rojas y moradas se apreciaban en las muñecas del delgado brazo. El profesor asintió corroborando lo que el capitán había dicho, eran marcas de sogas, el muchacho había sigo amarrado por las muñecas, probablemente habría intentado soltarse haciéndose daño y profundizando las marcas.

La expresión de angustia en la cara del robusto hombre conmovió al profesor. Los ojos azul claro de Jonás Grumpy, parecían que en cualquier momento soltarían amargas lágrimas de consternación, de compasión por el pobre chico que yacía inconsciente en la cama. El profesor se sentía igual, soltó el brazo, depositándolo con cuidado sobre las sábanas de la cama.

Curaré esas heridas, pero primero hay que quitarle toda la ropa mojada.- El profesor alentó al capitán para que continuara cambiando las ropas de Gilligan.

Mi pobre muchacho. Lamento tanto no haber podido ayudarte.- El capitán le habló al delgado chico, sabiendo que no podía oírle, pero sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido hacer nada por él.

El bullicioso de fuera de pronto se volvió más fuerte y cercano. Los cuatro náufragos restantes habían ingresado en la cabaña, hablando al mismo tiempo y queriendo ver al joven muchacho a quien creían muerto y ahora se encontraba tendido en una cama, de nuevo entre ellos. El profesor se puso de pie para intentar calmarlos, pero era más que obvio que la exaltación, el asombro y la emoción ganaban terreno.

¡Amigos! ¡Por favor!- El profesor empezó sin mucho éxito.- ¡Por favor! ¡Mantengamos la calma!- El profesor trataba de contenerlos.

Chicas, será mejor que salgan, estoy desvistiendo a nuestro amiguito.- El capitán comentó con algo de pena.

¡AAaaah!- Las chicas gritaron, se taparon los ojos y se voltearon, pero ninguna de las tres salió de la cabaña.

El capitán sonrió levemente, pues al menos el alboroto había cesado un poco, con tres bocas menos gritando. Solo el señor Howell continuaba preguntando, lo que hacía más comprensible lo que decía.

¡Exijo una explicación! ¡No pueden tenerme a mi y a mi esposa con la incertidumbre!- El señor Howell alzaba a su Teddy Bear en el aire demandando explicaciones.-¡Soy Thurston Howell III!-

¡Lo haremos! Lo poco que sabemos hasta el momento es lo que ustedes saben.-el profesor se explicó con los demás.- El objeto que el capitán observo desde la colina, resulto ser Gilligan, inconsciente en al orilla de la playa, le di primero auxilios, reaccionó pero de inmediato colapsó y perdió de nuevo el conocimiento. Y lo trajimos de regreso al campamento.- El profesor finalizó.

El bullicio de nuevo se hizo presente pues no consideraron suficiente la explicación de Roy Hinkley. Lamentablemente, no había más información disponible por el momento, y los náufragos debían conformarse con esa breve explicación.

Con mucha diplomacia y educación, el profesor echó a todos fuera de la cabaña, pidiéndoles que esperaran afuera mientras el capitán y él atendían y revisaban al chico. Lo que más le preocupaba al inteligente hombre era que Gilligan no despertara. Ni durante el trayecto hacia el campamento, ni durante la llegada con los gritos de los demás, ni cuando todos ingresaron a la cabaña con la misma conmoción y alboroto, en ningún momento reaccionó el muchacho.

Cerró la puerta de su cabaña y cuando regresó a la cama el capitán ya se encontraba arropando con cariño y cuidado al marinero, cubriéndole con las mantas para que recuperara el calor. El profesor recogió las ropas mojadas para ponerlas fuera pero el capitán le detuvo.

Profesor… también tiene marcas en los tobillos, igual de profundas, con algunos cortes y moretones.- La cara del capitán estaba llena de intenso dolor, unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus gruesas mejillas.- No se lo dije antes para no alarmar más a las chicas.- Lo dijo mientras toscamente limpiaba sus lágrimas con el torso de su gordo brazo.

El profesor dejó la ropa mojada sobre la mesa y se acerco apresurado a la cama. No movió al capitán de la silla, simplemente se paró a un lado de él y agachándose sobre la cama retiró un poco las mantas para descubrir las piernas del delgado chico. De inmediato levantó el pantalón del pijama.

Era verdad, gruesas marcas rojas, con algunas heridas que se habían abierto por el constante roce de las sogas, podían apreciarse, además de moretones, sangre molida con aspecto morado. El profesor se mostraba angustiado, entendía el pesar en el corazón del corpulento hombre sentado en una silla a un lado de él. Entendiendo el dolor que sintió ese joven muchacho, y queriendo hacer suyo ese mismo dolor.

El profesor volvió a cubrir las piernas con la manta. Tenía que mantener la calma, respiró profundo y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban las ropas mojadas de Gilligan. También se encontraba consternado y molesto de saber que el muchacho no lo había pasado bien en manos de los nativos salvajes. Se dio la vuelta para observar de nuevo al marinero.

Iré por lo necesario. Ahora vuelvo.- el profesor anunció para salir de la cabaña.

Vaya usted profesor.- El capitán le habló pero sin apartar la vista de Gilligan. Ya nunca más le apartaría la vista de encima. Ya no le dejaría solo.

El profesor entonces salió de la cabaña, con la consternación marcada en su rostro. Los demás al verle salir de inmediato le bombardearon con preguntas, reclamos y gritos. El profesor levantó los brazos pidiendo calma y silencio. Entonces le dio las ropas mojadas a Ginger.

Por favor, lleven esto al área de lavandería. No sé si tenga algunas partes rotas que deban ser cosidas.- El profesor después les pidió a todos que se sentaran en el comedor común.

Les explicaré lo que sabemos hasta el momento.- El profesor comenzó a hablar ante los presentes, ya un poco más calmados y sentados.- Parece que Gilligan logró escapar de su raptor. No estoy seguro si lo hizo durante la travesía en el mar, o fue durante la estancia en otra isla. Tiene síntomas de deshidratación, insolación, fatiga y varias marcas en su cuerpo, producto de haber sido atado.- El profesor trataba de sonar calmado, pero su respiración se notaba agitada.

Pobre muchacho.- La señora Howell dejó ver su consternación al tiempo que lloraba amargamente.

Es valiente y fuerte corazoncito, ya veras que se repondrá, ¿Verdad Profesor?- El señor Howell lloraba también, pero se mostraba más calmado

Sus heridas no son graves, y no tiene fracturas.- El profesor les informaba.- Se recuperará, estoy seguro.- El profesor habló confortando a los presentes.

Es tan valiente, no se rindió nunca.- Mary Ann lo dijo con calma, parecía que lo decía más para ella que para los demás, pero sin parar de llorar.

Lo que debemos hacer ahora, es esperar, tener calma y dejar que Gilligan se reponga para que nos diga lo que pasó.- El profesor continúo.

Tal vez deberían preparar la comida.- El señor Howell puntualizó en la reunión.

¡Thurston! ¿Cómo piensas en comida?- La señora Howell reprendió a su marido.

Lo digo por si el muchacho despierta con hambre.- El señor Howell se excusó acariciando su Teddy Bear.

Oh mi amor, eres tan considerado.- La señora Howell apretó una mejilla de su amable y generoso marido.

Creo que despertará con ganas de comer langosta hervida con mantequilla de coco, y ensalada de frutas con miel de maple.- El señor Howell ya tenía planeado el menú.

Eso suena delicioso.- La señora Howell aplaudió entusiasmada.

Eso suena a que usted quiere comer eso.- Ginger se cruzó de brazos observando al hambriento millonario.

De acuerdo, entonces preparen la comida mientras yo atiendo a nuestro primer oficial.- El profesor dio por terminada la reunión y se dirigió por sus cosas.

En el comedor los náufragos decidían quien se encargaría de preparar cada cosa o ir por los ingredientes. Mary Ann por estar lastimada no podía ayudar, por tanto se dirigió al área de lavado a depositar las ropas mojadas de su dulce y valiente amigo. Sonrió agradecida del milagro de poder volver a ver al marinero. Acarició con dulzura el suéter rojo, la playera blanca, y el pantalón azul celeste, y se quedó un rato pensativa bajo el techo del área de lavado.

Mientras tanto en el área de la cocina, el bullicio no paraba, pues ahora era imposible para tres singulares personajes encargarse de labores domésticas tan triviales y poco glamorosas. Ni la actriz de cine, ni la pareja de millonarios estaban de acuerdo en ser ellos los que prepararían la cena. Así pues, la discusión por tratar de coordinarse se acaloraba a cada segundo.

¡Muy bien, para esto si soy bueno!- El señor Howell levantó la voz.

¿Esto? ¿Para qué "esto" si es bueno?- Ginger preguntó con duda.

Pues para coordinar, linda. ¡Atención!- El señor Howell se subió a una banca del comedor y teniendo la atención de las presentes comenzó a hablar.- Haremos ésta cena de la mejor manera posible. ¡Lovey, Tu te encargaras de hervir las langostas!.- Apuntó con su bastón a una emocionada señora Howell.

¡Querido, simplemente eres maravilloso!- La madura mujer sonrió con los ojos brillantes a su capaz marido.

¡Ginger! Te encargaras de cortar las frutas y servir los platos.- El señor Howell ahora apuntaba hacia donde la pelirroja estaba parada escuchando.

¿Y usted qué hará?- Ginger empuñó sus manos colocándolas en sus caderas.

Niña, niña, ¿Acaso no me ves coordinándolas?- El señor Howell se sintió ignorado.

Solo está dando órdenes.- Ginger se cruzó de brazos.

Y es para eso, para lo que realmente nací.- El señor Howell alza la vista al cielo orgulloso de sí mismo.

¡Esplendido!- La señora Howell aplaudió emocionada de tener un marido tan útil.- ¡Vamos querida, la cena no se hará sola!- La rubia millonaria le hablaba a Ginger Grant.

Ginger estaba a punto de objetar algo más, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, ya era arrastrada por una emocionada y manipulable señora Howell hacia la cabaña de provisiones. Seguidas por el señor Howell que se había decidido a coordinar todo el trabajo hasta que los platos estuvieran servidos.

En la cabaña del profesor, el inmenso capitán del S.S. Minoow, el imponente hombre de gran estatura y corpulento físico, se encontraba destrozado, sentado a un lado de la cama, acariciando los cabellos castaños del joven marinero, que se hallaba todavía inconsciente, recostado y arropado con cómodas y suaves mantas. El capitán le acariciaba el cabello con cuidado, con cariño, como un padre acaricia la cabeza de su hijo enfermo. La preocupación en los ojos azul claro del capitán era notoria.

De inmediato algo llamó su atención, la cara del chico emitía un gesto de incomodad, lentamente los párpados del muchacho empezaron a levantarse dejando ver gradualmente los grandes ojos azules del joven marinero. Parpadeo un par de veces confundido y acostumbrándose a la luz para enfocar y poder ver a su alrededor. Con una rapidez impresionante se sentó en la cama y miró asustado a su alrededor, El capitán se asustó también al observar la reacción en su joven amigo. Gilligan comenzó a temblar y su cara expresaba miedo.

Gilligan…- El capitán trató de tomar del hombro al delgado chico pero esto sólo asustó más al confundido marinero.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Un grito desesperado fue emitido por el joven castaño, quien se acurrucó en la cabecera de la cama.

¡Gilligan! ¡Soy yo!- El capitán se levanto de la silla sumamente asustado de ver a su muchacho en ese estado.

El profesor hiba en camino a su cabaña ya con sus instrumentos, cuando alcanzo a escuchar el grito proveniente de su habitación y fue entonces que alarmado corrió para ingresar e investigar lo que estaba pasando. Irrumpiendo con violencia en su cabaña, el profesor se encontró al capitán tratando de acercarse a un aterrorizado Gilligan, que se encontraba hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la cama recargado en la pared, abrazando sus rodillas a la altura de su barbilla sin parar de gritar.

¡Está en shock!- El profesor de inmediato entendió lo que estaba pasando.

¡Parece que no me reconoce!… Amiguito.- El capitán le habló a Gilligan alzando un poco su voz para ser escuchado entre los gritos de su primer oficial..

Gilligan pareció reaccionar ante el llamado dulce y amable del capitán, pues los gritos cesaron y levanto un poco la vista para buscar con sus ojos azules "algo" en la habitación. El capitán no lo soportó más y se acercó al muchacho subiendo una rodilla a la cama para alcanzar el delgado cuerpo del muchacho.

Capitán, tenga cuidado podría…- El profesor trató de advertirle al capitán.

El profesor no sabía cómo podría reaccionar el muchacho, Pero al ver la cara de terror del chico al ver al corpulento hombre acercarse a él, supo que no podría ser nada bueno. Por su parte, el capitán no dejaría a su amiguito solo con su dolor de nuevo. Se acercó y abrazó al muchacho, aún cuando Gilligan rechazó su abrazo asustado, y gritando de nuevo.

Soy yo muchacho, soy el capitán, tu gran compañero.- Le hablaba con calma, sin intenciones de soltarlo.

Gilligan forcejeaba, tratando de soltarse, gritando con intensidad, alarmando a todos en el campamento. El profesor observaba todo, esperando que el capitán pudiera hacer reaccionar al perturbado marinero. El capitán no lo soltaba, a pesar de los golpes del chico, a pesar de las patadas por alejar al hombre corpulento. Simplemente el capitán no lo soltó.

Tranquilo hijo, yo estoy aquí, ya no te dejaré.- El capitán continuaba hablándole a su muchacho con ternura y con calma

Gilligan cesó su forcejeo, poco a poco sus pataleos, sus golpes y sus gritos se detuvieron. El capitán no dejaba de abrazarle y acariciarle los castaños cabellos, continuaba murmurándole frases tranquilizadoras al muchacho. El corpulento hombre sintió como unos delgados brazos le rodeaban por su amplia cintura, y como el pequeño y flacucho cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía levemente entre sus brazos. El capitán bajó la mirada, con una extraña mezcla de pesar y emoción se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba llorando aferrado a su pecho.

Tranquilo, ya todo esta bien.- El capitán no pudo evitar llorar con el chico.

Un llanto angustiante, un llanto doloroso se dejó oír por parte del muchacho, quien ahora no soltaba al corpulento capitán de barco. Apretaba con fuerza la camisa de Jonás Grumpy con sus delgadas manos, mientras lloraba amargamente en el pecho de su gran amigo.

Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, ahora estoy aquí.- El capitán acariciaba la castaña cabeza de su joven amiguito, mirándole con compasión.

El profesor estaba llorando también, no pudo evitarlo, al escuchar el llanto desconsolado de Gilligan, no pudo evitar sentirse apenado, impotente, tan inútil en esa cabaña. Al no poder ayudar en ese momento al pobre muchacho. Observó con calma y con lágrimas en sus ojos la enternecedora escena.

-********-

_Bien, siguiente capitulo listo, me tardé un poco con ésta escena, no sabía como escribirla adecuadamente, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Recuerde, que todos los comentarios son bienvenidas, las criticas constructivas también._

_Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews de callensensei, Aingeal, Ladymallard y Squee-bunny, todos sus comentarios los aprecio mucho, son un amor. Las quiero!_

_Cuidado con ese acantilado! Sostengámonos bien de la rama chicas!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

CAPITULO 12

En el área de lavandería, Mary Ann se alertó al escuchar los gritos desgarradores que provenían de la cabaña del profesor. De inmediato se puso en alerta y corrió hacia la cabaña.

En el área del comedor, tanto Ginger como la señora Howell detuvieron su labor asustadas en cuanto escucharon los gritos del joven marinero. Por encontrarse más cerca de la cabaña del profesor, no corrieron, pero si apresuraron el paso para llegar a la cabaña. El señor Howell las alcanzó unos segundos después, pues se encontraba dentro de la cabaña de provisiones buscando un recipiente con miel de maple al escuchar los alaridos.

Cuando todos llegaron a la cabaña de Roy Hinkley, tuvieron que tocar en varias ocasiones, pues la puerta se encontraba cerrada y no podían pasar. El profesor se encontraba perturbado, asustado e impactado observando la escena, donde el joven muchacho poco a poco dejaba de forcejear mientras el robusto capitán le abrazaba con fuerza murmurándole palabras para calmarle, hablándole para que le reconociera.

El profesor pro fin pudo escuchar los incesantes golpes de la puerta de su cabaña y los gritos de sus compañeros pidiendo entrar y saber qué estaba pasando. Dudó un segundo en abrir la puerta, pues no sabía si sería prudente dejar entrar a la multitud con el muchacho así de perturbado. Observó de nuevo la escena en la cama, dándose cuenta que ésta vez Gilligan se encontraba abrazado al capitán, llorando desconsoladamente mientras el grueso hombre seguía abrazándole y ahora le mecía tratando de confortarle.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, pero antes de que alguno de los náufragos pudiera ingresar, el profesor salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Todos comenzaron de nuevo a implorar información, pues los gritos fueron escuchados por todo el campamento y los tenían asustados.

Amigos, entiendo que estén preocupados.- El profesor había secado sus lágrimas antes de salir.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué Gilligan gritó así?- Mary Ann preguntó intrigada.

Profesor, espero que no haya hecho algo indebido y haya lastimado al pobre muchacho.- La señora Howell advirtió un poco molesta.

Sépase que podemos demandarlo, cuento con una poderosa firma de abogados, y si ha sido negligente…- El señor Howell dejó ver su molestia influyente.

Calma calma. Gilligan ha gritado porque ha despertado sin reconocer el campamento ni a nosotros.- El profesor aclaro antes de sufrir una demanda legal.

¿Sufre de amnesia?- Ginger preguntó sobresaltada, sobresaltando a la pobre granjera también.

Creo que no, parece que ha despertado un poco perturbado, tal vez se encuentre en shock todavía.- El profesor trató de ser lo más claro posible.

Perturbado siempre ha estado ese muchacho.- El señor Howell aclaró el punto.

Si bueno. Esta algo perturbado por los acontecimientos recientes, se asustó al despertar, pero parece que ya está un poco más calmado.- El profesor trató de pasar por alto el comentario del millonario.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar y dialogar al mismo tiempo, volviendo el alboroto en una conversación incomprensible de voces preocupadas tratando de darse a entender. El profesor les pidió silencio pues se encontraban aún fuera de la cabaña donde Gilligan trataba de reponerse.

Amigos, será mejor que les demos un poco de espacio a el capitán y a nuestro amiguito.- El profesor entendió que él también sobraba en su cabaña, en ese momento.

Pero Profesor, yo quisiera…- Mary Ann trató de hablar pero el profesor ya los estaba empujanod a todos lejos de la entrada.

Vñamos, vámos, dejemosles un momento a solas.- El profesor empujó con amabilidad ala mulittud hacia el área del comedor.

Con varias protestas y descontento, los náufragos tuvieron que desplazarse hacia el área comedor. La señora Howell y Ginger miraron la labor a medio terminar en la mesa, donde habían empezado a preparar la cena. Mary Ann un poco cabizbaja terminó reconociendo que lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo a su querido y dulce amigo, y que el capitán sabría cómo ayudarle.

Compañeros, me gustaría mucho ayudar con la cena.- El profesor se dirigió a las cocineras.

¡Magnifico! ¡Un lacayo más!- El señor Howell habló animado.

¡Señor Howell!- Ginger le llamó la atención muy molesta.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- El señor Howell se dirigió confundido hacia la actriz de cine que se cruzaba de brazos.

Thurstone, recuerda tus modales hacia la plebe.- La señora Howell acomodó su cabello al tiempo que le hablaba a su millonario esposo.- Recuerda que a los lacayos no les gusta ser llamados lacayos.- Lo dijo sonriente la madura mujer.

Señora Howell, ¿No se da cuenta que a usted también le está llamando lacayo?- Ginger le interrogó igual de molesta.

¡Thurston!- La señora de Howell III se alarmó.

Jamás queridita, tú eres una subordinada, pero nunca una simple lacaya..- El señor Howell se acercó a su esposa y le palmeó su mano.

Oh menos mal. Me habías asustado.- La señora suspiró aliviada.

El profesor sonrió divertido, y derrotado al darse cuenta que esos dos jamás cambiarían, y que su relación sólida y amorosa se debía justamente a ese amor incondicional que se profesaban el uno por el otro. Siendo el profesor un "lacayo" más coordinado por el excéntrico millonario, se dirigió a la cabaña de provisiones donde se le ordenó que buscara la miel de maple para la ensalada de fruta.

Mary Ann dio un último vistazo a la cabaña donde el capitán se encontraba con Gilligan, y trató de imaginar lo que pudiera estar pasando ahí dentro. No pudo soportar la idea de imaginarlo sin pode hacer nada para ayudar, así que con tristeza se dirigió a recoger los platos y vasos de madera, para servir la mesa. Al menos en eso sí podía ayudar.

En la cabaña del profesor, el corpulento y fuerte capitán Jonás Grumpy seguía abrazando a su joven tripulante, quien se encontraba más calmado, ya no gritaba, y su llanto se había vuelto más acompasado, el capitán le acariciaba los cabellos y remecía con ternura. Eso fue lo que tranquilizó al joven marinero, quien seguía aferrado al pecho del grueso hombre.

Vamos Gilligan, ya estas a salvo, tranquilo.- El capitán le hablaba al tiempo que agachaba la vista para observar a su muchacho.

Gilligan no había dicho ni una sola palabra, solo se escuchaban leves sollozos, y escondía la cabeza en el pecho de su capitán al mando. El capitán sabía que debía darle tiempo, pero ansiaba tanto volver a platicar con él, con ese atolondrado y vivaz muchacho, escuchar de él comentarios infantiles y cándidos.

¿Sabes quien soy, verdad muchacho?- El capitán interrogó a Gilligan.

Gilligan aún aferrado al pecho del capitán, solo asintió moviendo su cabeza, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. El capitán río satisfecho y continuó tratando de charlar con su pequeño amigo.

Todos creímos que te habíamos perdido para siempre Gilligan.- El capitán seguía meciéndose con el muchacho en brazos.- Por mi culpa casi te pierdo.- La voz del capitán se escuchó quebrarse.

Gilligan levantó la mirada y el capitán pudo apreciar esos grandes ojos azules, mirándole con sorpresa. El chico con los ojos aún vidriosos por las lágrimas se quedó mirando a su superior y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Tratando de pedirle al capitán que no pensara esas cosas. Jonás Grumpy se dio cuenta que Gilligan no estaba hablando, se expresaba pero no emitía sonido alguno desde que gritó al despertar.

Gilligan, ¿Puedes decir mi nombre?- El capitán algo asustado le pidió que hablara.

Gilligan se aferró al pecho del capitán y negó moviendo su cabeza al tiempo que revolvía sus castaños cabellos en el proceso. El capitán se asustó más al darse cuenta que el chico no quería hablar. No sabía como manejar ésta situación. Tomó a Gilligan pro los hombros y separándolo un poco de su pecho volvió a intentarlo.

Gilligan, ¿Tienes hambre, amiguito?- El capitán lévalo con calma.

El delgado marinero asintió despacio mirando fijamente a los ojos claros del capitán.

Bien, ahora ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- El capitán esperaba con eso hacerlo hablar.

Gilligan desvió la mirada, sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación de la cabaña y por fin su mirada se enfocó en un punto, soltó al enorme Jonás Grumpy y estirando su brazo apunto con su dedo un objeto en la pared. El capitán algo confundido volteó hacia donde su joven amigo apuntaba con la mano, era un cuadro pintado en acuarela, con unas frutas dibujadas en él. El capitán suspiró derrotado.

Esta bien amiguito, si no quieres hablar ahora esta bien, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?- El capitán le acarició los cabellos a Gilligan.

Gilligan asintió para posteriormente agachar la mirada. Era obvio que el shock sufrido por su rapto, era una herida reciente, y que llevaría tiempo el que nuestro joven primer oficial lograra superarlo. El capitán dejó de tocar la cabeza de su marinero y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para ir por la comida.

Cuando Gilligan sintió que los fuertes brazos de su amigo le abandonaban, un frío y un vacío espantoso se apoderaron de él. Tuvo miedo, se sintió de nuevo solo, con terror alcanzó uno de los brazos del experto capitán. Jonás. Al sentir que su brazo era jalado bruscamente perdió por un instante el equilibrio y emitió un grito de sopresa.

¡Gilligan! ¡Amiguito! ¿No quieres que me valla?- El capitán de inmediato observó el terror en los ojos azules de su compañero.

Gilligan no dijo nada, tampoco movió su cabeza, ni alzó la mirada hacia el corpulento hombre. Solo afianzo su agarre al grueso brazo, mientras unos pequeños temblores en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes. El capitán sin pensarlo volvió a sentarse en la cama y rodeó con uno de sus brazos al tembloroso chico.

Tranquilo amiguito, yo estoy aquí. Nada malo va a pasarte.- El capitán le habló para calmarle sintiendo como Gilligan temblaba.

El muchacho poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos al tempo que el capitán le abrazaba y le hablaba tranquilizándolo. Gilligan escuchando esas amables y calmadas palabras, y sintiéndose a salvo y protegido en esos grandes y fuertes brazos fue quedándose dormido de nuevo. El capitán sintió cómo el cuerpo del chico se aflojaba poco a poco vencido por el sueño y el cansancio. Le depositó de nuevo en la cama y le arropó con la suave manta.

Muchacho, quisiera en verdad poder ayudarte.- La cara del capitán era de suma preocupación, debía informar al profesor de inmediato lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al percatarse de la respiración rítmica y regular de Gilligan, y haberle tomado el pulso, se dio cuenta que todo estaba en orden, y que el muchacho dormía tranquilamente. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Salió el capitán de barco de la cabaña en busca de comida y del profesor.

-*********-

_Listo! Wow!, no puedo creer lo mucho que he avanzado con ésta historia, lamento mucho la tardanza, y les pido disculpas, he tenido mucha carga de trabajo, snif snif…_

_Mil gracias a los reviews tan lindos de callensensi, Aingeal, Ladymallard y Squee-bunny las adoro chicas, muchas gracias._

_Y claro que espero comentarios al respecto de lo que les pareció éste último capitulo. Nos leemos pronto chicas n-n_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

CAPITULO 13

Todo estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver nada, solo a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de tambores que se tocaban rítmicamente. Poco a poco el sonido de esos tambores se hizo más fuerte hasta que los escuchó muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

En esa completa oscuridad escuchó unos gruñidos y gemidos, provenían al parecer de alguien muy cerca. De pronto sus sentidos comenzaron a recuperarse, pudo sentir un frío pegado a su cara, un sabor amargo en su boca, intentó moverse nuevamente pero sus brazos y piernas se encontraban entumecidos. Cayó en cuenta que sus ojos continuaban cerrados.

Los abrió para darse cuenta que se encontraba tumbado en la fría arena, una vez más intentó mover sus brazos y piernas para intentar levantarse, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se encontraba atado de las muñecas y los tobillos. De nuevo escuchó unos gruñidos y gemidos muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Movió su cabeza buscando con la mirada el origen de esos quejidos.

Muy cerca de él, se encontraba un muchacho, traía puestas unas vestimentas muy extrañas, su piel era morena, parecía pertenecer a una tribu de nativos pacifista, pues no llevaba su cara pintada, ni huesos humanos colgando de su cuello, cabeza o muñecas. Se encontraba forcejeando inútilmente tratando de soltarse, pues también se encontraba amarrado de muñecas y tobillos.

Oye, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- Le habló al muchacho que aún forcejeaba por soltarse.

¡Gan dood! ¡Gan dood!- Fue la respuesta del chico que con pánico en la mirada le habló para continuar forcejeando con las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado.

No entendía nada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no entendía por que estaba ahí, ni entendía las palabras del otro chico. Los tambores continuaban sonando fuera de la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraban prisioneros, y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. Se veía de noche aún, la cabaña estaba iluminada con dos antorchas dispuestas a cada lado de la entrada, no había puerta, pero afuera sólo se miraba la selva espesa y el cielo estrellado.

Unos pasos se escucharon justo fuera de la puerta, y dos imponentes sombras se asomaron al interior de la cabaña. El muchacho que intentaba soltarse comenzó a gritar en un dialecto incomprensible y su forcejeo aumentó cuando los dos hombres se acercaron.

Dos hombres musculosos, de piel bronceada, cabello largo y lacio, con unos tatuajes en sus brazos, se acercaron con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban los dos prisioneros. Mientras uno forcejeaba lloriqueando, el otro muchacho se mostraba serio observando a los dos hombres.

¡Asseblief nee!, ¡asseblief!- Gritaba el joven nativo con ansiedad y terror.

hierdie skinny is baie dapper.- Uno de los hombres corpulentos le habla al otro señalando al muchacho vestido con un suéter rojo.

Dit is waar, het nie geskree, en is baie rustig.- El otro hombre parece asentir.

Uno de los nativos se agacha y toma al chico de sus castaños cabellos para levantarle la cabeza y poder verle bien el rostro. Un quejido por el trato escapa sin poderlo controlar de parte del muchacho, quien mira fijamente a los ojos negros de su captor. Éste ríe complacido y sin soltar los cabellos castaños le habla a su compañero.

Sy oë, kyk na hul oë, hemel kleur en die kleur is Dins.- El musculoso salvaje parecía sorprendido.

Tooru gekies het 'n baie spesiale opoffering.- El otro fortachón habló agachándose también para observar de cerca la cara del joven.

Su cabello continuaba siendo apresado por la mano grande y fuerte de ése cruel hombre, intentó soltarse moviendo su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. Esto pareció molestar al nativo que lo tenía sujeto, y tomándole bruscamente de uno de los brazos lo levantó en vilo con un movimiento sin mucho esfuerzo. Como el brazo del muchacho se encontraba entumecido y sus muñecas amarradas tras su espalda, cuando le alzaron por su brazo, éste le dolió horrores y gritó de dolor.

Los hombres rieron divertidos cuando escucharon al joven de ojos azules gritar de dolor, ya de pie el muchacho de playera roja se veía pequeño y flaco al lado de esos dos monumentos humanos. Lo azotaron contra una de las paredes y uno de ellos lo agarró de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos. Todo eso parecía una horrible pesadilla, quería despertar, quería que todo fuera simplemente un mal sueño, quería volver a ver a sus amigos, disculparse con la actriz de cine, prometerle no volver a ser tan torpe.

El agarre en su barbilla se volvía cada vez más fuerte, sentía que su mandíbula se quebraría en cualquier momento, las mejillas le ardían por la presión de los gruesos dedos, escuchaba la risa de esos dos nativos salvajes, los gritos indescifrables del otro muchacho tirado en el suelo, los tambores que continuaban sonando, los gritos de Ginger acusándole, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

No pudo más, los sonidos, los gritos, las risas, los reclamos, todo se volvió insoportable, todo se volvió un torbellino azotando dentro de su cabeza: Comenzó a gritar pidiendo que se detuviera el ruido, pidiendo que todo parara, suplicando despertar de esa terrible pesadilla.

¡Gilligan!- Una voz le llamaba.

No podía ser, se encontraba solo con esos dos salvajes acosándole y haciéndole daño, solo en esa cabaña con ese chico gritando con terror mientras intentaba soltarse de las sogas. No podía haber nadie que conociera su nombre.

¡Gilligan soy yo!- La voz familiar volvió a llamarle.

De pronto los nativos, los tambores, las risas, los gritos y los reclamos se fueron, pero el agarre en sus hombros no desaparecía. Gritó de nuevo asustado y ésta vez una fuerte sacudida lo obligó a abrir sus ojos.

¡Gilligan, soy el profesor! ¡Despierta!- La voz la conocía, y también conocía a un profesor.

Gilligan por fin abrió los ojos, frente a él se encontraba un asustado y desesperado profesor, que le tenía sujeto de los brazos, mientras él se encontraba tumbado en una cómoda cama de bambú. Miró a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo o a alguien, el profesor lo notó y se separó de inmediato.

Tranquilo, estás de nuevo en el campamento, no hay nativos salvajes, solo fue un sueño.- El profesor supuso lo que Gilligan estaba soñando.

El muchacho tembló aún recostado en la cama, se encontraba agitado, pues la pesadilla le hizo recordar los acontecimientos vistos y vividos a manos de esa tribu primitiva, salvaje y cruel. El profesor se acercó para tratar de calmar al pobre marinero, no podía soportar verlo tan desamparado. Justo estaba a punto de hablarle al chico cuando la puerta de su cabaña se abrió abruptamente.

¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Profesor, escuché a Gilligan gritar de nuevo!- El capitán sumamente preocupado había entrado impetuosamente, alarmado al escuchar a su amiguito gritar.

Parece que tuvo un mal sueño.- El profesor le explicó con calma, pero la preocupación se asomaba por sus ojos tristes.- Pero todo esta bien, ya todo esta bien.- El profesor habló más hacia Gilligan que haica el capitán.

El capitán se acercó también a la cama donde se encontraba su pequeño tripulante y segundo al mando, le miró con preocupación, el muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos pero cristalinos, respiraba con agitación y se notaba un pequeño temblor. Roy Hinkley tocó el pecho de Gilligan para confortarle pero solo logró asustar al muchacho con el contacto, de inmediato el joven marinero retrocedió sentándose pegado a la cabecera.

Tranquilo Amiguito, es sólo el profesor, calma.- El capitan trató ésta vez de intervenir, acercándose con decisión.

Capitán, creo que no es buena idea…- Roy advirtió a Jonás, pues el muchacho se encontraba muy asustado y alterado.

Peor el profesor no pudo siquiera terminar su frase, pues tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, en cuanto Gilligan escuchó la voz del capitán y observó a su gran amigo a un lado suyo se refugió en sus brazos. El capitan le aceptó el abrazo y con calma le palmeó la espalda tratando de camarlo.

Tranquilo muchacho, solo tuviste un mal sueño.- El capitán le habló con calma.

Capitán, trate de preguntarle algo.- El profesor quería corroborar lo que el capitan le dijera fuera de la cabaña.

OH, es verdad.- El capitán recordó.- Gilligan, ¿Reconoces al señor parado ahí?- El capitan apuntó a Roy Hinkley.

Gilligan desvió la mirada donde el capitan señalaba, observó al esbelto hombre parado cerca de la cama. Asintió moviendo su cabeza, dando a entender que sí conocía al hombre de mirada triste y pantalones color café. El capitan le hizo una cara al profesor para que se diera cuenta que Gilligan no emitía ningún sonido con su boca.

Sí me reconoces entonces, dime, ¿Cómo me llamo?- El profesor le pregunto.

Gilligan ya se encontraba camado, había dejado de temblar, y su respiración era normal, cuando escuchó la pregunta, levan´to la vista para observar al capitan, luego volvió a mirar al profesor para finalmente encogerse de hombres con un signo de interocaión sobre su cabeza.

Creo que no lo sabe, profesor.- El capitán le respondió.

Bueno, creo que se lo dije una vez. Se han acostumbrado a llamarme profesor, que tal vez Gilligan no sea el único que haya olvidado mi nombre.- El profesor Roy Hinkey rascó su cabeza avergonzado.

¿Pero se da cuenta profesor?- El capitán habló con preocupación.- No puede hablar. Mi pobre amiguito.-

Habría que descartar alguna lesión física para decir eso primero.- El profesor puso una mano en su barbilla pensativo.- Lo malo es que parece desconfiar de cualquier contacto físico.- Puntualizó el hombre de ciencias.

Gilligan, ¿Dejarás que el profesor te revise un momento?- El capitán le habló al muchacho como si se tratare de un niño pequeño.

Gilligan negó con la cabeza, fue una negación tan efusivo, que sus cabellos se revolvieron y un fuerte mareó se hizo presente por el movimiento abrupto de la cabeza. Gilligan tuvo que sostener su cabeza para detener el movimiento de la cabaña. El capitán sonrió divertido y volvió a hablarle.

El profesor no va a hacerte daño, solo quiere cerciorarse que no estes lastimado.- El capitán usó el mismo tono condescendiente.

Prometo no usar ningún instrumento intimidante.- El profesor le habló ésta vez para tratar de convencerlo.

Gilligan volvió a negar con su cabeza pero ésta vez lo hizo mientras se sostenía la cabeza para evitar que la cabaña y todo lo que le rodeara volviera a moverse tanto. El profesor volvió a rasar su cabeza derrotado, debían intentar algo para convencer al muchacho. No podía quedarse tranquilo sin poder revisarle minuciosamente. Además que estaba sumamente preocupado por la salud mental del muchacho.

Prometo quedarme contigo cuando el profesor te revise.- El capitan intentó convencerlo de esa manera.- Y lo detendré en cuanto sientas que te está haciendo daño.- El capitán le habló sonriente y con falsa amenaza hacia El profesor.

¡Uy! Por nada del mundo harái enojar al capitan,. El profesor le siguió el juego y con fala intimidación le contestó.- Prometo ser amable y gentil,pero por favor, no se moleste conmigo capitan.-

Gilligan escuchó atentó, se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos, observó a ambos hombres, apretó los labios pensando con determinación. Después de unos minutos asintió levemente. El capitán sonrió complacido y el profesor levantó un pulgar con la victoria dibujada en su sonrisa. Entonces recordó que la comida ya estaba lista y que los demás ya estaban listos para comer.

La comida ya está lista, pero creo que Gilligan deberá comer en cama hasta que reencuentre recuperado del todo.- El profesor anunció.

Estoy de acuerdo, profesor.- El capitán se levantó.- Amiguito, te traeré tu comida, sé que estás hambriento.- El capitán comenzó a alejarse pero de nuevo sintió que un agarre le detenía.

Gilligan al ver que tanto el capitán como el profesor abandonaban la cabaña se sintió de nuevo abandonado, no podía soportar sentirse solo, sentía que los nativos salvajes de nuevo aparecerían para llevárselo lejos de nuevo. Gilligan agachó la mirada, negó con la cabeza y apretó el grueso brazo de Jonás Grumpy. El profesor y el capitán se miraron un momento.

Ya lo había hecho antes, profesor.- El capitan acarició los cabellos del asustado marinero.

Capitán, por el momento será mejor que e quede con Gilligan.- El profesor sabía que el muchacho aún seguía asustado.- Les traeré a ambos la merienda.-

Muchas Gracias profesor.- El capitan le sonrió al profesor.

Cuando el hombre de ciencias abandonó la cabaña, el capitan acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella, quedando de frente su joven compañero. El capitan quería ayudar a su pequeño amigo, pero no sabía cómo. Parecía que todo asustaba al marinero, que todo le causaba desconfianza. Al menos a su gran amigo si le permitía acercarse.

Gilligan, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó cuando fuiste capturado?- El capitan lo preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Solo preguntó al aire acongojado.

Los grandes ojos azules de Gilligan miraron intrigado al grande y fuerte hombre frente a él, ese grande y fuerte hombre que admiraba y respetaba tanto, a quien le debía casi todo lo que sabía sobre el mar, la navegación y supervivencia. Y en verdad quería contarle, pero simplemente las palabras no podían salir, le era imposible articular palabra.

Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero nada pasó, ningún ruido, ningún sonido. Con desesperación intentó de nuevo hablar, la desesperación le envolvió. El capitán no había puesto atención absorto en sus propios pensamientos, fue el sonido de pequeños golpes que le devolvió a la realidad, para darse cuenta con horror que su joven marinero estaba golpeándose la cabeza con frustración.

¡Oye basta, basta!- El capitán le detuvo tratando de no apretar fuerte los brazos del muchacho.- Tranquilo amiguito, sé que en su momento podrás contarnos lo que paso, sé que podrás hacerlo pronto.-

Confiado en que así sería, Gilligan asintió con pesadez, pero confiaba en ese hombre, a quien veía como un padre y admiraba como si fuera un héroe.

El capitán por su parte, flaqueaba, quería en verdad creer lo que decía, pero no estaba del todo seguro si podría recuperar a ese jovial, atolondrado y alegre muchacho que le desquiciaba en ocasiones. Y que ahora daría todo lo que poseía por volver a ser desquiciado por las tonterías y ocurrencias de Gilligan.

Al fin, capitulo 13, lamento mucho el retraso, he tenido que hacer unas evaluaciones en mi trabajo, lo cual me ha distraído de continuar mi fanfic. Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, Aquí les dejo éste corto episodio con momentos Skipper-Gilligan, y algo del profesor n-n.

En el próximo capitulo ya tendremos a toda la banda incorporada al fic, éste fue un especial Skipper-Gilligan, para deleite mío y de todo aquel que disfrute la amistad entre éstos dos personajes n-n.

Mil Gracias a callensensei, Aingeal, Ladymallard y agtchill13 por sus reviews! Los aprecio y atesoro mucho. Muchas Gracias. Espero que me den su opinión sincera sobre éste úlitmo y atrasado capitulo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

CAPITULO 14

Mary Ann acomodó la jarra con piña colada que el Sr. Howell hizo el favor de preparar. Ya se encontraban sentados Ginger y los Howell, esperaban a que el profesor y el capitán salieran de la cabaña y les dieran noticias sobre el joven marinero que milagrosamente se encontraba con ellos de nuevo.

Es un maravilloso milagro que Gilligan esté vivo.- Mary Ann habló mientras tomaba asiento.

Lo primero que haré al verlo será disculparme con el.- Ginger agregó con sinceridad.

Tal vez debería disculparme con el muchacho yo también.- El señor Howell habló sorprendiendo a las mujeres.

Pero Cariño, ¿Por qué razón te disculparías con Gilligan?- La señora Howell preguntó confundida.

Bueno, es que, cuando lo dimos por muerto me tomé la libertad de tomar su navaja suiza con brújula, para recordarlo ¿sabes?- El señor Howell se sinceró algo apenado.

Oh pero que noble de su parte será disculparse y devolvérsela.- Mary Ann le sonrió.

No dije que fuera a devolvérsela.- El señor Howell aclaró molesto.- Solo dije que me disculparía por quedármela.- Thurston Howell III finalizó con determinación.

¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene el profesor!- Ginger llamó la atención de todos.

El profesor había salido de su cabaña y se dirigía al comedor donde los demás náufragos se encontraban ya sentados, escuchó a Ginger anunciar su llegada y sonrió algo apesadumbrado, pues tenía noticias y no eran nada alentadoras sobre la salud de el muchacho.

Profesor, ¿Cómo está Gilligan?- Mary Ann preguntó primero.

¿Por qué gritaba de nuevo?- Ginger pregunto de inmediato.

¿Podrá comer con nosotros?- La señora Howell preguntó enseguida.

¿Ha preguntado por su navaja suiza?- El señor Howell pregunto intrigado.

Las tres mujeres voltearon a ver al millonario con una mirada reprobatoria, incluyendo su esposa. El profesor con calma escuchó el bombardeo de preguntas, la del Sr. Howell le pareció algo extraña. Se sentó a la mesa dispuesto a explicar y tratar de responder las dudas de sus amigos. Era comprensible la desesperación por saber cómo se encontraba el renacido muchacho.

Si, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, por eso escucharon que gritaba de nuevo.- El profesor se frotó los ojos visiblemente cansado.- Me temo que Gilligan ha sufrido un shock post traumático y no puede hablar.-

¿No pude hablar?- Repitió incrédula Mary Ann.

Despertó muy alterado, desconfía de cualquier contacto o acercamiento espontáneo. Además, parece no soportar quedarse solo ni un momento.- continuó el profesor.

Oh, pobre muchacho.- La señora Howell estaba preocupada por Gilligan.

No te preocupes querida, encontraremos la manera de ayudarle.- El millonario consoló a su querida esposa.

Profesor, ¿Nos teme a nosotros?- Mary Ann preguntó de nuevo sin ocultar su preocupación.

No, no nos teme a nosotros, parece ser que teme que los salvajes aparezcan de nuevo.- El profesor explicó.- Se calmó en cuanto me reconoció, pero no quería que lo examinara.- El profesor agregó.

No lo culpo, yo detesto los chequeos médicos.- El excéntrico Thurston Howell dio su opinión al respecto.- Metales fríos, luces en los ojos, flasheos, manoseos por todo tu cuerpo…- El millonario mostraba su frustración.

Que curioso, eso suena como una fiesta en Hollywood.- Ginger sonrió nostálgica.

Nadie entendió la similitud, excepto la precoz actriz de cine. El profesor se puso de pie y les dijo a los presentes que Gilligan y el Capitán comerían dentro de la cabaña, por supuesto explicó las razones y los náufragos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque muy preocupados. Ginger le dispuso los platos servidos con comida y dos vasos en una charola para que el profesor pudiera transportarlos sin dificultad.

Profesor, ¿Puedo ayudarle a llevar algo?- Mary Ann se ofreció.- Me gustaría poder ver a Gilligan un momento.- Mary Ann dijo eso último al profesor sin que los otros pudieran oírla.

Pues… no se Mary Ann, no estoy seguro de cómo pueda reaccionar Gilligan.- El profesor dudó unos momentos.- Pero, sería bueno averiguarlo.- El profesor accedió para verificar las reacciones del chico al ver a la dulce trigueña.

Mary Ann dio un brinco de emoción, y con una inmensa sonrisa tomó una jarra con el jugo que el Sr. Howell había preparado, y junto con el profesor, se encaminó a la cabaña donde El capitán se encontraba con su primer oficial. La emoción en la joven granjera era notoria. Sin embargo sentía algo de nervios por no saber si su querido y dulce amigo en verdad se encontraba tan perturbado como lo describía el profesor.

Roy tocó dos veces la puerta de la cabaña, balanceando la charola con una de sus manos, de inmediato la voz del capitán en el interior les respondió y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al hombre de ciencias y a la hermosa trigueña a la cabaña, donde ambos depositaron la charola y la bebida en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

Cuando Mary Ann se volteó para ver hacia donde se encontraba la cama, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a su dulce y tierno amigo dormido. Se desilusionó un poco, pero se alegró de verle de nuevo. El Profesor también volteó y con una sonrisa comprendió que el muchacho en verdad estaba cansado, pero las pesadillas no le dejaban descansar a gusto, era obvio que necesitaba dormir.

No sé si deba despertarlo para que coma.- El capitán se dirigió al profesor para que le aclarara esa duda.

Es importante que coma, pero mejor será dejarlo dormir un rato más.- El profesor añadió con seguridad.-También necesita reponer fuerzas de lo que sea que le haya sucedido.

Él esta bien, ¿Verdad, capitán?- Mary Ann se acercó con cautela a la cama.

Si Mary Ann, él está bien, mientras hablaba con él se quedó dormido, parece que aún en ésta clase de circunstancias Gilligan me deja con la palabra en la boca.- El capitán sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

Entonces no lo hemos perdido del todo.- Mary Ann susurró acercándose más al joven dormido en la cama.

Mary Ann observó con cuidado al joven marinero, como si por primera vez lo hubiera visto, estaba recostado boca arriba, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada a un costado, sus cabellos castaños le cubrían la mayor parte de su frente, una manta le cubría hasta el pecho, y un brazo descansaba sobre su torso. La granjera rió bajo al ver la manga del pijama cubrir casi toda la mano del chico, era obvio que no era su talla.

El capitán y el profesor observaron a distancia la inspección de Mary Ann, y la dejaron continuar, pues consideraron seguro que se acercara ahora que Gilligan se encontraba tranquilamente dormido. Mary Ann vio al chico tan tranquilo, dormido tan plácidamente que no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un tierno beso en la frente. El profesor y el capitán se alarmaron de inmediato por el contacto y se abalanzaron por la granjera para evitar algún percance.

Fue mayor su sorpresa al estar ya sobre la chica y el marinero, y darse cuenta que éste aún seguía dormido, y que ahora mostraba una visible y dulce sonrisa en sus labios, probablemente resultado de sentir el cálido beso de la dulce trigueña. El capitán y el profesor se miraron y sonrieron aliviados.

Mary Ann, será mejor que volvamos con los demás y comamos también.- El profesor tomó de los hombros a la chica y la empujó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Esta bien profesor.- Mary Ann accedió más por obligación que por aceptación.

Gracias Mary Ann, gracias profesor, buen provecho.- El capitán los despidió, sentándose de nuevo para seguir comiendo.

*****

Se encontraba entumecido, la cara le dolía horrores, los dos nativos corpulentos ya se habian marchado, pero le habían dejado adolorido todo el cuerpo. El otro chico continuaba tratando de soltarse, pero más calmado de que al menos a él no le hayan hecho nada. Ya estaba aclarándose afuera, amanecería en cualquier momento, los tambores no dejaban de sonar fuera de la cabaña.

El joven marinero lamento no haber traído consigo su navaja favorita, pero recordó que la había dejado en su cabaña para ir a preparar la cena la noche anterior, nunca imaginó que algo así llegar a ocurrirle. Se arrastró con dificultad pues los brazos le dolían mucho. Intentaba acercarse al otro chico tumbado tambien en la arena.

Oye, voy a… ¡Ouch!...acercarme a ti… para desamarrarte…auh… las muñecas.- Le habló esperando que le entendiera.- Y entonces… tú me las desamarrarás a mí ¿Entiendes?- Había llegado hasta donde se encontraba el joven nativo.

Jy klink baie vreemd- El nativo le contesto.

Creo que no entendiste, porque yo no te entendí nada.- Gilligan le contestó con sinceridad.

El marinero se encontraba recargado en la espalda del muchacho y con sus manos atadas comenzó a desanudar el amarre en las muñecas del joven nativo. El chico nativo se dio cuenta de lo que el marinero estaba haciendo y de inmediato comenzó a jalar sus manos para acelerar el proceso y quedar libre.

Espera, debes tener calma.- Con el puro tacto comenzó a desanudar y las sogas se aflojaron, había logrado soltar al muchacho.

¡Hulle sal dood is, het ons verlaat hier!- El chico habló al tiempo que sentía sus manos libres y comenzaba él mismo a desamarrar las sogas en sus tobillos.

¡Oye! Espera, pueden descubrirnos, desamarra mis manos también.- El marinero le habló para que guardara silencio y no se olvidara de él.

Gilligan se paralizó cuando vio al muchacho salir corriendo en cuanto pudo desamarrar sus tobillos. Sabía que esa no era una manera muy inteligente de huir, ni tampoco fue muy amable correr y dejarlo a él amarrado. Un alboroto se escuchó inmediatamente que el muchacho cautivo saliera corriendo de la cabaña donde se encontraban.

Los tambores en ningún momento dejaron de sonar. Gilligan al escuchar los gritos y protestas pudo entender que había muchas personas fuera de la cabaña. Por la entrada vio que entraron tres sujetos altos y fornidos, llevaban unas lanzas y en el cuello llevaban colgados dientes y colmillos de animales salvajes. Venían escoltando a los dos hombres corpulentos que Gilligan conociera hace unos minutos, ambos llevaban aprisionado al joven nativo.

!Dood hom om dit te! !Dood hom om dit te!- Gritaba el pobre y desdichado joven mientras se retorcía desesperado tratando de soltarse.

waarom nie kies vir jou.- Le habló uno de los hombres al muchacho.- besluit dat die meisie.

Los tambores dejaron de sonar y unos extraños gritos se escucharon fuera de la cabaña, unos pasos se escuchaban aproximándose. De nuevo la atención se centró en la entrada de la cabaña, una esbelta y bella nativa se encontraba de pie a la entrada. Los hombres al verla, de inmediato se arrodillaron, los dos fortachones tumbaron al joven nativo al suelo, sin soltarle de los brazos.

Detrás de ella dos nativos que llevaban pintura en el rostro se asomaron dentro de la cabaña. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido straples entallado color blanco, un cabello largo, lacio y negro hasta la baja espalda. En la cabeza llevaba una corona de flores blancas, parecía tener unos 22 o 24 años.

La chica se adentró a la cabaña seguida por los dos hombres a sus espaldas, los guerreros que estaban en el interior seguían arrodillados. La joven mujer observó al joven nativo aplastado en el piso, y al marinero que se encontraba sentado en la blanda arena.

¿Wat gevang hierdie jong?- Preguntó la muchacha apuntando a Gilligan.

Ek was die godin.- Uno de los hombres detrás de ella le contestó.

Tooru.- Ella dijo su nombre.

El nativo que había dado un paso al frente era precisamente el que había capturado a Gilligan la noche anterior en la isla. Pero el marinero no lo recordaba, pues no alcanzó a ver bien a su raptor en plena noche, sin ninguna antorcha y sedado por el dardo. La mujer dio unos pasos y se arrodilló frente al joven marinero.

Hulle sê jy dapper.- La chica le hablaba al marinero.- En baie edel.- La mujer puso una mano en la mejilla de Gilligan.

Yo no entiendo qué pasa, pero si lo que quieren es comerme, no les sirvo ni siquiera para el aperitivo.- Gilligan hablaba y hablaba.- Mire mi cuerpo, casi no tengo carne, soy puro hueso, y ni para el caldo sirven mis huesos.-

Ontkoppeling van die toue ek die ander seuntjie het gesten- La chica sonrió al escucharlo hablar pero parecía no importarle.

Señora, usted parece ser importante en ésta aldea, dígales que no deben comerme, pueden enfermarse, les puedo hacer daño.- Gilligan continuaba tratando de que le entendieran.

La mujer entonces tomó el rostro de Gilligan con ambas manos, el muchacho se sorprendió y miró fijamente a la chica, ella observó fascinada esos ojos azules, como el cielo se les hubiera metido dentro. Luego se sonrió y acercó su rostro para besar al joven marinero. Gilligan abrió los ojos como platos y quiso retroceder asustado pero la chica había alcanzado sus labios.

Fue un contacto breve, pero cálido y suave, la mujer le sonrió de nuevo y la imagen de esa dulce chica se desvaneció poco a poco, sintió su cuerpo ser sacudido levemente. Todo a su alrededor se fue nublando, una segunda sacudida en su cuerpo. Y una voz familiar que le llamaba.

Gilligan, amiguito.- La voz del capitán.

Gilligan abrió pesadamente los ojos, el capitán se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama, sacudiéndole suavemente para que despertara, otra vez soñando con sucesos vividos dentro de aquella salvaje isla, pero ésta vez con un recuerdo muy agradable de esa dulce y pobre jovencita.

Gilligan, lamento despertarte compañero, pero es la hora de comer.- El capitán agradeció que el muchacho no despertara gritando ésta vez.

Gilligan se sentó en la cama muy despacio, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y asintió enérgicamente, su estomago gruñó corroborando que el muchacho en verdad tenía mucha hambre. El capitán sonrió complacido y le acomodó la charola en la cama para que empezara a comer.

Parece que la piña colada tiene un poco de alcohol compañero, será mejor servirte solo un poco.- El capitán sonrió deduciendo que la bebida debió ser preparada por el Sr. Howell.

Hace una media hora tuviste una visita muy especial Gilligan, el capitán se sentó en la silla junto a la cama para platicar con su primer oficial. Gilligan tomó el plato con la fruta picada y comenzó a comer un poco de papaya y mango. Miró al capitán con los ojos muy abiertos para que continuara.

¿Quieres saber quién te visitó?- El capitán entendió lo que Gilligan quería decir.

El primer oficial asintió mientras masticaba.

Mary Ann vino hace unos cuantos minutos, le dio mucho gusto volver a verte.- El capitán habló mientras sonreía complacido.

El primer oficial escuchó el nombre de la dulce y tierna granjera y de inmediato el rostro del muchacho se puso triste y cabizbajo. Recordó que la chica se encontraba lastimada de su brazo, y que había sido por culpa suya. Jonás Grumpy observó el semblante sombrío de su muchacho y rápido agregó:

Ella está muy bien de su brazo, no te preocupes.- El capitán le tomó del hombro.

Gilligan suspiró abatido, levantó la vista y miró a los ojos claros del capitán, Jonás le sonrió, le platico cómo Mary Ann se había preocupado mucho por él cuando no lo encontraron la noche anterior, y cómo hace unos momentos se acercó y le dio un dulce beso mientras dormía.

Gilligan al escuchar las últimas palabras sobre lo que Mary Ann hizo antes de irse, se atragantó con un pedazo de plátano que estaba engullendo y comenzó a toser nervioso y escupiendo el bocado de plátano. El capitán rió divertido mientras le palmeaba la espalda para ayudarle a recuperar el aliento.

Te pusiste rojo como un tomate.- El capitán lo dijo mientras no paraba de carcajearse por la cara de su joven marinero.

Gilligan dejó de toser y sonrió avergonzado de lo que el capitán le dijera. De pronto el capitán dejó de sonreír, la cara del muchacho se puso seria, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y el plato de frutas resbaló de las manos del marinero y cayó resbalando fuera de la cama. La cara del chico se puso pálida como una hoja de papel y abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero nuevamente ningún sonido salió de su boca.

El capitán se puso de pie asustado y se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba sudando. Sin saber bien qué hacer le tocó la frente, su temperatura parecía normal, pero el sudor era frío, gritó llamando al profesor sin querer apartarse de su joven compañero.

_Listo, capitulo 14 arriba! Mil Gracias a callensensei por sus invaluables consejos, gracias a ellos estoy tratando de escribir un fanfic decente._

_Gracias especiales a Aingeal que ha leído mi fanfic desde el principio y compartimos la misma rama en el acantilado n-n, a agtchill13 que ha leído mi fic en tiempo record y me ha elogiado mi historia, Yo amo tu historia agtchill!_

_Gracias también a LadyMallard que ha seguido mi historia y siempre me deja reviews muy lindos._

_Por cierto, el idioma que hablan los nativos es Afrikáans n-n por si quieren saber qué dicen entre ellos. Bueno nos leemos luego, bye bye._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

CAPITULO 15

¡Profesor!- Gritó de nuevo el capitán llamando urgentemente.

No sabía qué le pasaba a su amiguito, lo vio comer tan placenteramente, comenzó a hablarle sobre la visita de Mary Ann, Gilligan se sonrojó avergonzado y de pronto esa reacción extraña que no tenía explicación.

Gilligan llevó una mano a su boca y un extraño movimiento se hizo presente, parecía que el muchacho se empujaba hacia delante con fuerza. Estaba todo pálido, blanco y sudaba levemente, su respiración se volvió algo irregular y sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados mientras llevaba una mano a su boca.

¡Capitán! ¡¿Que pasa?!- El profesor entró muy agitado, era obvio que venía corriendo desde el comedor.

¡No sé que le pasa a Gilligan! Estaba comiendo normalmente y de pronto su semblante cambió, se paralizó, se puso pálido y comenzó a temblar.- El capitán hablaba rápido y sumamente preocupado.

El profesor escuchaba hablar al capitán mientras observaba al muchacho, que no había notado que el profesor había entrado a la cabaña. En efecto, vio al joven marinero muy pálido, temblaba sólo un poco, su respiración era agitada, pero lo que llamó su atención fue los espasmos tan peculiares que tenía, de repente soltaba el aire tan fuerte, como si quisiera expulsar algo con mucha fuerza, y su mano en su boca tratando de evitarlo.

Gilligan.- El profesor le llamó. Parecía que ya sabía lo que pasaba.

El primero oficial apenas abrió los ojos para visualizar al profesor, que le llamaba de nuevo

¿Tienes náuseas?- Le preguntó Roy Hinkley mientras le tocaba la frente.

El marinero asintió efusivamente con un semblante enfermizo mientras las nauseas se hacían presentes nuevamente, ésta vez el marinero se arqueó hacia adelante sin poder evitarlo, las náuseas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, la mano en su boca parecía evitar que regurgitara, mientras su otra mano la tenía ahora tocándose el estómago.

Tiene náuseas capitán, quiere vomitar.- El profesor le explicó al capitán para que dejara de preocuparse.

Oh, Gilligan…- El capitán ahora bajó su nivel de preocupación, pero aunque no era tan grave, le preocupaba todo lo que le pasaba a su pequeño amigo.

No se preocupe, estará bien en cuanto vomite lo que sea que le cause las nauseas.- El profesor se situó a un lado del marinero.

El capitán frotó la espalda del muchacho. El marinero apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de hacer desaparecer la desagradable sensación en su estomago y garganta. El capitán observó como el chico se arqueaba de nuevo sin soltar su estomago.

Capitán, páseme por favor ése pequeño contenedor.- El Profesor señalo el objeto en una esquina.

Si profesor.- El capitán sin dudar obedeció al hombre estudioso.

El profesor tomó el bote en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance y lo puso frente al joven marinero, éste evitaba con todas sus fuerzas arrojar la comida, pero las náuseas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sudaba más y su respiración no se regulaba. El profesor le miró y con calma le pidió que no lo evitara, le acercó el bote a la cara, Gilligan negó moviendo su cabeza sin dejar de tapar su boca con su mano.

Gilligan, es muy importante que me contestes esto, ¿Tus captores te dieron a comer o tomar algo extraño?- El profesor le preguntó mientras sostenía el bote frente al rostro del muchacho.

Gilligan con los ojos cerrados parecía estar recordando, al hacerlo comenzó a escuchar de nuevo el sonido de esos horribles tambores, las imágenes de esos horribles momentos comenzaron a hacerse presentes otra vez, con esa mujer nativa que le hablaba con suavidad en una lengua muy extraña, el joven nativo capturado igual que él, los guerreros que los tenían sometidos.

La joven mujer se levantó, sonrió por última vez al marinero y con mirada soberbia y voz firme habló a los cinco guerreros presentes en la cabaña.

Godin besluit het wie sal opgeoffer word nie- Ante las palabras de la chica, los hombres se pusieron de pie.

¡Dus sal!- gritaron al unísono los guerreros.

Los dos hombres fortachones que mantenían sujeto al joven nativo, se pusieron de pie y arrastraron al pobre muchacho afuera de la cabaña. El joven nativo entendió, y con una espantosa desesperación y el horror pintado en su cara gritó con fuerza y pataleó mientras era arrastrado fuera.

!Nee, asseblief, hom doodmaak. Ek wil nie sterf nie!- Gritaba mientras veía al joven marinero tumbado aún en la arena.

¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Gilligan con miedo y confusión miraba que se llevaban al muchacho.

Die godin het gepraat DEUR my.- La esbelta muchacha habló a Gilligan.- sy besluit en verkies op te offer. Jy is vergewe.-

Gilligan no entendió una sola palabra, solo miró a la joven con sus inocentes y confundidos ojos azules. Los dos nativos que entraron tras la mujer seguían aún dentro de la cabaña. El nativo que había capturado a Gilligan se encontraba ahora a un lado de la joven esperando instrucciones. Pues parecía que por ser él quien capturara a ese jovencito tan especial, tendría un privilegio especial.

Tooru, neem jou prooi na die altaar van die seremonies.- La mujer habló y salió de la cabaña.

El fuerte nativo asintió con humildad, esperó que la joven saliera de la cabaña y tomó a Gilligan por los brazos para levantarlo y llevarlo a rastras fuera de la cabaña. Cuando salieron de la choza, el marinero se dio cuenta que había un grupo de nativos reunidos alrededor de una enorme pira de fuego. Cinco nativos ataviados con plumajes en la cabeza, pintura en el rostro y metales brillantes en brazos y pies, tocaban al unísono sus tambores.

El marinero entonces vio a un lado de la pira de fuego una enorme cama de piedra, y detrás de ella un enorme ídolo tallado en piedra. Varias flores blancas dispuestas alrededor del ídolo y una nativa muy joven, apenas una niña, se encontraba hincada delante del ídolo.

Gilligan no entendía nada pero no tenía un buen presentimiento. Su captor lo colocó cerca de donde estaba dispuesto el altar, lo hizo agacharse y lo dejó sentado en la arena.

Un nativo robusto se hizo presente, era canoso, vestido con una falda de palmas, unos adornos de huesos de animales colgando de su cuello y adornando su cabeza, traía la cara sin pintura, pero su semblante era de frialdad y rigidez, todos los presentes se hincaron al verle llegar. El hombre miró a Gilligan y se acercó al nativo que había capturado al marinero.

Tooru, dogter is gekies vir hierdie skinny?- Habló el hombre mayor hacia Tooru.

As groot baas, het sy die godin gepraat het, sal my prys op die middag vrygelaat word.- Tooru contestó.

¿Oigan muchachos, podría alguien explicarme si comeré o seré comido?- Gilligan se atrevió a hablar.- Es que no cené nada, y si seré su desayuno, seré un desayuno ligero…- Gilligan interrumpió su dialogo. Unos horribles gritos se escucharon.

El joven prisionero que habían sacado primero de la choza era arrastrado hacia la cama de piedra, gritaba y lloraba como lo había hecho al salir de la cabaña. La jovencita que se encontraba hincada, se puso de pie con la cabeza agachada y sus manos entrelazadas al frente. El gran y maduro hombre se acercó al altar. Le dio a la joven un plato de madera con hierbas raras, lo encendió con una antorcha y la niña lo depositó con respeto a los pies del ídolo.

Gilligan observaba todo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido y confuso. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba su captor y le habló, esperanzado de que pudieran contestarle.

¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Por qué ese joven nativo grita tanto?- Preguntó el marinero muy preocupado.

Bly stil. Die seremonie sal begin.- Tooru le habló al muchacho mientras varios nativos se congregaban alrededor del altar para contemplar mejor.

El primer oficial a pesar de estar rodeado de nativos, se dio cuenta que no le ponían mucho atención a él, pues atendían lo que sucedía en el área del altar, donde el muchacho que seguía gritando y llorando era forzado a recostarse en la cama de piedra, dos hombres le sujetaban con fuerza las manos y los pies.

Gilligan no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque recordó vagamente una historia que le contara el capitán sobre las costumbres que tienen algunos nativos salvajes con respecto a sus dioses y sus creencias. Le dio miedo pensar que éste pudiera tratarse de un ritual de sacrificio. Con cautela observó a los nativos que tenia a su alrededor, ninguno lo miraba o le prestaba cuidado. Gilligan se agachó un poco y observó los nudos de las sogas que le sujetaban los tobillos, él más que nadie sabía sobre nudos, y descubrió satisfecho que podía desamarrar éstos.

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar más deprisa, el muchacho recostado en el altar ya no hablaba, solo gritaba y lloraba con horror y desesperación, la niña con la mirada baja se acercó al altar y le entregó al nativo maduro y canoso un objeto. Los nativos que se encontraban observando emitieron un grito extraño pero sincronizado. El hombre maduro habló.

Die toets van manlikheid geslaag het, Tooru vore kom en Kahu- El canoso y gordo hombro alzó los brazos para voltear a ver a los presentes.

De pronto los ojos del nativo maduro se desorbitaron con sorpresa, el joven que Tooru había capturado no estaba al frente con los aldeanos. Lo buscó con urgencia con la mirada y los nativos presentes observaron con confusión lo que el gran jefe hacía. Tooru entonces agachó la mirada y con espanto notó la ausencia de su presa.

¡Nie! ¡Die keuse van die godin op te slaan die lewe nie! – Tooru gritó a los presentes.

!Nog steeds hier! Dit sou verlaat sonder die help van die jong nie gaan offer.- La hermosa nativa vestida de blanco habló sorprendiendo a los presotes.- Jy moet loop nie, !vind hom!- La mujer gritó y alzó un brazo.

Los nativos jóvenes y fuertes se dispersaron y comenzaron a buscar al marinero. El jefe se dirigió a la joven esbelta. Tenían un parentesco, La joven mujer hizo una reverencia al ídolo y observó al hombre acercarse.

Dogter, Hoe weet jy dit? "Die godin het jou vertel?- Preguntó el viejo.

Ek het geweet dat sien haar oë, en ons wil help, die seuntjie voor.- Contestó la mujer con calma y sonriendo.

Con respecto a nuestro fuerte marinero, él no había ido muy lejos, se encontraba aún con las manos atadas, había logrado escabullirse por debajo de las piernas de los nativos parados detrás de él, aprovechando que estaban distraídos. Ahora se encontraba oculto detrás del ídolo, debía tratar de ayudar al joven, pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese pobre muchacho sería sacrificado. Observó a los dos nativos que tenían sujeto al joven en la cama de piedra.

Yo solo no podré con ellos, son más grandes que el capitán.- Gilligan hablaba para sí mismo.

¡Ek het gevind!- Gritó una voz y Gilligan se alarmó al escucharla muy cerca.

El marinero intentó correr pero chocó con algo duro y grande, cayó sentado en la arena por el fuerte impacto, cuando abrió los ojos, aún algo aturdido, miró con horror que el nativo que se encontraba detrás de él era Tooru. En esa posición Gilligan no supo qué hacer, sin pensarlo pateó un tobillo del nativo, éste gritó adolorido y brincó en un pie mientras se sobaba su tobillo lastimado.

Gilligan aprovechó para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero para su sorpresa ya se encontraba rodeado, retrocedió asustado y sintió como le tomaban de los brazos con fuerza y le alzaban como si fuera un saco de la marina. Tooru lo había capturado por segunda vez.

¡No! ¡Esperen, no deben matar a nadie! ¡Esas prácticas ya no se usan! – Gilligan les hablaba mientras lo cargaban de nuevo a la aldea.- ¡Ya está pasado de moda!

Voort te gaan met die seremonie.- La mujer habló al ver a Tooru llegar cargando a Gilligan al hombro.

Los nativos volvieron a gritar con efusividad y alzaron sus brazos. La doncella en el templo fue llamada por el viejo, sumisa se acercó y el hombre maduro le susurró algo al oído, ella asintió con obediencia y se alejó para adentrarse dentro de una cabaña.

El marinero fue atado de los tobillos nuevamente, pero ésta vez le apretaron tanto las sogas que el muchacho se quejó por el ajuste. Los tambores de nuevo comenzaron a sonar, la hermosa mujer tomó el objeto que el nativo mayor tenía en las manos, se acercó al muchacho tendido en el altar y mostró a los presentes una afilada cuchilla. Gilligan abrió los ojos con espanto y forcejeó desesperado por soltarse de las cuerdas.

¡No! ¡No lo hagan!- Gilligan gritaba mientras retorcía sus manos y sus piernas para intentar romper las cuerdas, pero sólo se estaba lastimando.

Die bloed van die offer en die bloed van die gekose.- Dicho esto, la mujer le hizo una pequeña cortada al joven nativo, quien gritó más de horror que de dolor.

La joven mujer se alejó del altar con la cuchilla en mano, el joven marinero observó que la chica se acercaba peligrosamente donde él se encontraba. Forcejeó con más fuerza sin importarle que las cuerdas ya le estuvieran cortando la piel. Cuando la nativa estuvo frente al joven marinero, le tomó las manos. El muchacho no quería lastimar a la joven nativa, pero ella llevaba un cuchillo, así que alejó las manos del alcance de la mujer.

La joven nativa levantó la mirada a Tooru, éste de inmediato entendió y tomó las manos del marinero para facilitarle el trabajo a la princesa y sacerdotisa de la aldea. Gilligan intentó forcejear, pero las manos de Tooru parecían de hierro. La mujer acercó la cuchilla a la palma de la mano del muchacho e hizo una pequeña hendidura para que la sangre brotara.

Gilligan sólo se quejó un poco, y para su asombro y alivio, la hermosa sacerdotisa se alejó de nuevo rumbo al altar. Tooru entonces lo soltó y el marinero observó que la muchacha entregaba el cuchillo al nativo grande y maduro, nunca había presenciado la muerte de nadie, y no quería que eso cambiara. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó aflojar las cuerdas, pero era inútil.

En un acto de total valentía mezclada con estupidez, el marinero se puso de pie como pudo, intentaba llegar a la cama de piedra y detener al hombre. Tooru notó las intenciones del muchacho y lo detuvo, pero ésta vez Gilligan le dio batalla pues a pesar de ser más pequeño y flacucho, se mostraba determinado a detener el atroz acto de salvajismo.

Un alboroto se armó alrededor del joven marinero, pues forcejeaba e intentaba llegar al altar, Tooru lo tenía sometido pero Gilligan se movía como una pequeña serpiente escurridiza, por lo que un segundo nativo tuvo que intervenir para tenerlo quieto.

¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero ver morir a nadie! ¡No lo maten! ¡No lo maten!- Gilligan gritaba desesperado entre el agarre de los nativos.

Rika, net kalm die gekose.- Ordenó el gran jefe con la amenazante cuchilla en alto a la niña que se había retirado del altar.

La pequeña nativa asintió y se dirigió donde se encontraba el marinero, llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño recipiente con una extraña bebida. El joven marnero continuaba forcejeando intentando detener lo que pretendían hacer con ese pobre muchacho. Los nativos observaban con expectativa, excepto Tooru y el otro nativo que sostenían a Gilligan.

Cuando la niña estuvo frente al muchacho, Tooru tomó la cara del muchacho para que no intentara moverla, la jovencita acercó el vaso de madera a la boca del marinero para que bebiera el líquido del recipiente. Gilligan escupió todo el contenido, mientras se retorcía entre los dos nativos, pues en primer lugar no confiaba en esa bebida, y en segundo lugar sabía espantoso.

Los tambores aceleraban cada vez más su ritmo, Gilligan entendía que era inminente lo que iba a ocurrirle a ese aterrado y condenado nativo tendido en la cama de piedra. La hermosa nativa vestida de blanco, se acercó con calma, tomó el recipiente de manos de la niña, sorbió el líquido sin vacilar y acercó sus labios a los labios del joven marinero.

Gilligan que no paraba de forcejear, ya tenía cansados a los nativos que trataban de mantenerlo quieto y sometido. Entonces se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a esa joven nativa acercarse a él, beber el líquido y sorprenderlo con un segundo beso. Mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el liquido pasaba a través de la boca de la mujer a la boca y garganta de Gilligan. El beso era solo una estrategia para obligar al marinero a tomar la extraña y horrible bebida.

Cuando la mujer separó sus labios, lo hizo estando segura de que Gilligan había sido forzado a beber hasta la última gota del líquido que ella retuvo en su boca. El marinero tosió unos segundos y de inmediato sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse. Sintió sus miembros adormecidos, y todo su cuerpo pesado. El pánico se apoderó de él, lo habían sedado y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Los nativos lo soltaron al darse cuenta que el muchacho dejaba de forcejear y se aflojaba en los fuertes brazos de ambos hombres. Lo dejaron tumbado en la arena para continuar con el ritual. La mujer nativa sonrió y agachó el torso para hablarle a ese joven tan valiente y noble.

Tooru word erken as 'n nuwe held van die dorp deur die godin. En Kahu gekies om 'n offer aan ons God.- La mujer le hablaba a un paralizado Gilligan.

No...maten...a nadie... No lo maten, por favor...- Gilligan apenas si podía hablar, sus fuerzas se le iban poco a poco.

De pronto no pudo contenerse más y vomitó arrojando en el contenedor lo que traía en el estomago, incluído ése extraño brebaje que le dieran a tomar unas horas atrás esos extraños nativos. El profesor observó satisfecho mientras el capitan con preocupación frotaba la espalda de su marinero.

Gilligan tosió unas cuantas veces, aunque había sido desagradable comenzó a sentirse mejor, el malestar en su estomago se había calmado, las nauseas ya no estaban y su respiración coenzó a normalizarse, se dejó caer a la cama cansado por el esfuerzo que habñia hecho.

Amiguito ¡Te sientes bien?- El capitán le preguntó preocupado al verlo caer a la cama.

Fue desagradable, pero estoy seguro que ya se siente mejor.- El profesor aseguro.

Gilligan tumbado en la cama asintió con su cabeza, pero tenía un mal sabor en la boca, por obvias razones. El profesor le acercó un vaso con agua natural, el muchacho la tomó toda y de nuevo se recostó en la cama. Había recordado que le obligaron a tomar ese horrible brebaje, y con tristeza recordó también el espantoso ritual del cual fue un inútil testigo. Tomó la almohada con frustración y se tapó la cara con ella mientras se ponía en posición fetal en la cama.

Gilligan…- El capitán observó el semblante triste y desamparado de su amiguito.

No quise hacerte recordar, pero era necesario que me contestaras.- El profesor trató de disculparse.

El muchacho simplemente ya no respondió, se ocultó bajo la almohada absorto en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y lo que fuera que haya preenviado o le hayan hecho esos nativos salvajes. El profesor respiró profundo, estaba consciente que debería ir despacio y con calma si quería ayudar al joven marinero y averiguar lo que había ocurrido en esa extraña isla.

********

_Capitulo listo! Muchas gracias a todas mis maravillosas lectoras por seguir conmigo en ésta emociónate aventura con mi primer fic sobre la isla de Gilligan. ¡Increíble que mi fic haya traspasado barreras del idioma! Gracias a callensensei, has sido toda una maestra para mi n-n. Gracias a Aingeal, me divierto tanto leyendo tus reviews, eres una gran amiga. Gracias a Ladymallard, linda, aún tengo pendiente postear en tu fic! Y sobre todo gracias a agtchill13, que está leyendo mi fic y ha dejado reviews en cada capitulo, un amor!_

_Gracias a todas, increíble que sean mis lectoras y ninguna hable español! Es fantástico! Mil gracias por traducir y leer! Las quiero!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

_Dedicatoria:_

_Este capitulo lo dedico a la memoria de mi querida abuelita. Donde estés, tal vez puedas leer mi fic, te quiero mucho abuelita, descansa en paz._

**CAPITULO 16**

Mary Ann se encontraba sentada en el comedor, ya todos habían terminado de comer, pero ella se encontraba aún sentada observando hacia la cabaña del profesor. Ginger y la señora Howell se encontraban lavando los platos, siendo supervisadas pro el Sr. Howell. Todos estaban preocupados por lo que pasaba dentro de la cabaña.

Mary Ann tenía un semblante triste y nostálgico, pues la isla le resultaba un tanto silenciosa y aburrida, sin el dulce y atolondrado marinero haciendo y diciendo disparates en el campamento.

Oh Gilligan, ojala supiera cómo ayudarte.- Mary Ann habló consigo misma en voz baja.

Todos quisiéramos saber cómo ayudar, linda.- El señor Howell habló detrás de la joven granjera.

¡Oh! ¡Señor Howell, que susto me ha dado! – La hermosa trigueña saltó espantada al escuchar al millonario.- creí que me encontraba sola en el comedor.

Lo siento linda, pero no pude evitar escucharte al acercarme.- El señor Howell tomó asiento junto a la dulce granjera.

¿Terminó de lavar los platos?- Mary Ann preguntó.

No, terminé de supervisar que se lavaran los platos.- El señor Howell corrigió.

Ya veo.- sonrió Mary Ann divertida.- Señor Howell, ¿Usted cree que Gilligan se recupere?- La dulce trigueña cambió su sonrisa por un semblante de preocupación.

Yo creo que ese muchacho es fuerte, además de perseverante. No se da por vencido tan fácilmente.- El señor Howell comenzó a dar su opinión.- Además de ser un milagro andando, si logró sobrevivir a unos nativos salvajes, hay muchas posibilidades de que salga adelante con esto también.

Tal vez tenga razón.- La granjera asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

¿Tal vez? ¡¿Tal vez?!- El millonario estaba indignado.- ¡A un Howell siempre se le debe dar la razón absoluta!- El señor Howell se ofendió de que sus palabras no fueran tomadas como absolutamente ciertas.

Justo en ese momento la señora de Thurston Howell III hacía aparición en el área del comedor. La madura mujer se sobresaltó un poco al llegar y encontrar a su querido esposo tan sobresaltado y molesto. Con preocupación se sentó a un lado de su marido

¿Amor, Por qué tienes tu ceño tan fruncido?- Preguntó intrigada la mujer.

Me moleta que no me den la absoluta razón, queridita.- El hombre maduro contestó emberrinchado.

Cariño, recuerda que sólo los tontos creen tener la razón absoluta.- La mujer parecía estar regañando a su marido.

¿Estas segura, amorcito?- El señor Howell se sorprendió del comentario.

Absolutamente.- Al escuchar a su mujer contestar así, no pudo evitar poner una cara de compasión por su extravagante esposa.

Mary Ann no pudo más que reír divertida por la conversación entre esos dos peculiares personajes que habían naufragado con ella en ésta peculiar isla. Paró de reir al escuchar la puerta de la cabaña cerrarse, el profesor había salido y se dirigía al comedor, donde se encontraba ella y la pareja aún sentados.

¡Profesor! ¿Cómo está Gilligan?- Mary Ann preguntó con urgencia.

Él está bien ahora, sólo tuvo unas nauseas y dolor de estómago.- El profesor no quería alarmarlos con los detalles.

Apuesto a que un poco de agua de coco le sentará el estomago.- Mary Ann se puso de pie para servir un vaso de agua de coco.

Tal vez tengas razón, el agua de coco contiene propiedades que ayudan a hidratar y promover la regularidad estomacal.- El profesor consideró adecuado el consejo de Mary Ann.

Se lo llevaré enseguida.- Mary Ann corrió a la cabaña antes de que el profesor pudiera contestar u objetar algo.

Ginger apareció por fin en el área del comedor, sólo para ver correr a su amiga hacia la cabaña del profesor. En el comedor el matrimonio Howell y el profesor observando a la trigueña alejarse. La exuberante actriz de cine se dirigió al hombre de ciencias para investigar la salud del marinero.

Profesor, ¿Qué pasó hace un momento? El capitán le gritó muy alterado.- Ginger interrogó.

Oh, no te preocupes Ginger, el capitán se preocupó por un malestar estomacal que estaba sufriendo Gilligan.- El profesor comentó lo mismo que a los demás.

¿Y ya esta bien?- Ginger preguntó preocupada.- Yo odio los dolores de estomago.

Es curioso.- El señor Howell agregó apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos.

¿Qué es curioso, Sr. Howell?- Ginger no entendió el comentario del millonario.

Es curioso que sólo odie el dolor de estomago, yo en particular detesto cualquier dolor en mi cuerpo.- El señor Howell se dio a entender.

Bueno… lo que quise decir…- Ginger trató de dar una explicación.- ¿Sabe que? Olvídelo.- Ginger se dio por vencida.

El ya esta mejor, Ginger. Vomitó lo que le causaba el malestar.- El profesor prosiguió con su charla.

¿No ha investigado nada sobre lo que le pasó?- El millonario preguntó intrigado.

Me temo que no, aún no he logrado comunicarme con él, ni siquiera he podido hacerle los estudios médicos de rutina.- El profesor aclaró decaído.- En cuanto Gilligan se sienta mejor le haré la exploración.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron sentados en la mesa, pensativos y preocupados. Mientras que la joven granjera ya se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la cabaña tocando la puerta. Un minuto después el robusto capitán abría la puerta.

Hola Mary Ann, pasa.- El capitán le cedió el paso a la linda trigueña.

Gracias capitán, ¿Cómo está Gilligan? Supe que tuvo un malestar estomacal.- Mary Ann entró sosteniendo el vaso con agua de coco.

Bueno, creo que ya está mejor.- El capitán se acercó al marinero, que continuaba cubriendo su cara con la almohada.

El capitán se acercó al joven marinero, le sacudió levemente un brazo para llamar su atención, el muchacho asomó los ojos por encima de la almohada y observó a su gran compañero sonreírle indulgentemente. Gilligan no entendió el por qué de la sonrisa del capitán, así que fijó sus ojos azules esperando que el capitán le dijera lago.

Amiguito, tienes una hermosa visita.- El capitán siguió sonriendo muy extraño.

Gilligan apartó la almohada de su cara y se sentó en la cama, el capitán se hizo a un lado y dejó ver a la dulce y tierna granjera, que se encontraba un poco distante, sosteniendo entre sus manos un vaso hecho de un coco vacío partido a la mitad. Gilligan la observó y le sonrió un poco avergonzado. Mary Ann al ver al muchacho sonreírle se acercó decidida y sonriéndole también.

Hola Gilligan, mira, te traje un poco de agua de coco, sé que te hará sentir mejor del estómago.- Mary Ann acercó el vaso al marinero.

Gilligan observó el vaso con el líquido, el agua dentro reflejaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, el muchacho observó el líquido unos momentos, absortó en el brillo por la luz reflejada en el agua de coco. De pronto sus grandes ojos se abrieron asustados, ese líquido, ese horrible y espantoso sabor, ese brebaje extraño que le obligaron tomar mientras le sostenían con fuerza para que no se moviera.

Los tambores sonando con una rapidez desquiciante, los gritos de terror del joven nativo recostado en la mesa de ceremonias, los aullidos ensordecedores de todos los integrantes de la tribu, animando al gran jefe a proseguir con el ritual, mientras él se se sentía cada vez más pesado, más débil y sus fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco.

Se encontraba tirado en la arena, pero rogando a la joven nativa que por favor pararan todo éste atroz acto, suplicaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, que no mataran a ese pobre muchacho, la joven nativa sólo sonreía, hincada observándole, pero sin mover ni un solo dedo.

De pronto los tambores dejaron de sonar, los aullidos callaron y un espantoso y horrible grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la isla, Gilligan abrió sus ojos con miedo y horror, no quería creer lo que había pasado. De una sola estocada, en un fuerte y decidido movimiento, el gran jefe dejó caer el afilado cuchillo en el pecho del joven nativo, enterrando profundamente la mortal arma.

¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!- Gilligan gritó con los ojos abiertos y acuosos.

El grito desgarrador inundó los oídos del marinero, jamás olvidaría ese espantoso grito de muerte, un grito que inundó toda la isla, una vida joven que se extinguía por una absurda y tonta creencia a un maligno dios que exigía vidas humanas y convertía en asesinos a todos los integrantes de esa maldita tribu.

Poco a poco su visión se volvió borrosa, sentía sus músculos paralizados, los ruidos comenzaron a volverse lejanos, sólo dentro de su cabeza continuaba resonando el último grito de vida del joven nativo, sus mejillas las sintió húmedas, estaba llorando, impotente, inútil ante tal atrocidad, la oscuridad le envolvió y de pronto nada.

Nada, todo se volvió oscuridad. Una horrible y espantosa oscuridad que le envolvía. Había perdido el conocimiento. Se desplomó de bruces a un costado de la cama y Mary Ann asustada dejó caer el vaso para intentar sostener a su joven amigo para evitar que cayera de la cama.

¡Gilligan! ¡Capitán!- Mary Ann a duras penas pudo atrapar al primer oficial pero era demasiado pesado para ella.

¡Amiguito! ¡Cuidado Mary Ann!- El capitán reacción tarde.

Jonás corrió hacia la pareja, tomó a Gilligan sin mucha dificultad y Mary Ann suspiró cansada del esfuerzo. El capitán observó que su pequeño amigo parecía un muñeco de trapo, lo recostó en la cama y le tomó el pulso con urgencia. Mary Ann comenzó a sollozar asustada, pues sólo le había acercando el vaso con agua de coco y el marinero se había quedado paralizado observando el recipiente.

¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Capitán lo siento tanto!- Mary Ann sostenía sus manos a la altura de su pecho sumamente culpable.

Tranquila Mary Ann, tú no tuviste nada que ver.- El capitán respiró aliviado al cerciorarse de que todo estuviera normal.- Nuestro amiguito no se ha recuperado del todo.- Trató de calmar a la joven.

El robusto hombre se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, de pronto algo llamó su atención. Tomó la mano de Gilligan y observó con cuidado la palma del muchacho. Una herida no muy profunda que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar atravesaba la mano del marinero.

¿Pero qué es esto?- El capitán no se había dado cuenta de esa herida.

Mary Ann, quédate un momento con Gilligan, iré por el profesor.- El capitán se levantó sin esperar respuesta de la chica y salio corriendo fuera de la cabaña.

¡Pero…!- Mary Ann iba a objetar algo pero el capitán simplemente corrió fuera de la cabaña ignorándola.

Mary Ann observó a Gilligan, inconciente sobre la cama, los ojos de la trigueña comenzaron a cristalizarse y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir recorriendo sus mejillas. Se acercó un poco más al joven marinero, y sin poder evitar seguir llorando se sentó en la cama para observar más de cerca a su dulce amigo.

Comenzó a acariciarle con dulzura sus cabellos, para reconfortarle aunque fuera durante su sueño. Mary Ann quería ayudar, quería escuchar de nuevo al marinero, escuchar sus ocurrencias, verle correr por el campamento, ir a cazar juntos mariposas, que le ayudara con las labores cotidianas mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia.

Lloró con mayor pesadez pero de pronto, sin que ella misma pudiera entender por qué, comenzó a cantarle una canción. Una dulce y hermosa canción que aprendiera de niña en su lindo pueblo en Kansas, y que siempre le reconfortaba el alma.

_**Un barquito de cáscara de nuez  
adornado con velas de papel  
se hizo hoy a la mar  
para lejos llevar  
gotitas doradas de miel.**_

_**Un mosquito sin miedo va en él  
muy seguro de ser buen timonel,  
y subiendo y bajando las olas  
el barquito ya se fue ... **_

Mary Ann cantaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Gilligan, al ir entonando la canción, sus lágrimas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, y una linda sonrisa le enmarcó su rostro. Recordar esa canción le llevó su mente de nuevo a Kansas, con su tío George, sus primos con quien jugaba y cantaba esa linda melodía.

De pronto la joven trigueña detuvo su canto, pues un movimiento del marinero la alertó, Gilligan se encontraba aún inconsciente, pero parecía estar intranquilo, apretaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño con desagrado, Mary Ann no supo qué hacer para reconfortar a su querido y dulce amigo. Un poco desesperada, sólo pudo seguir cantando y acariciando los cabellos de Gilligan.

_**Navegar sin temor  
en el mar es lo mejor,  
no hay razón de ponerse a temblar.  
Y si viene negra tempestad  
reír, remar, y cantar.  
Navegar sin temor  
en el mar es lo mejor,  
que si el cielo está muy azul  
el mosquito va contento  
por los mares lejanos del sur.**_

Poco a poco, a medida que Mary Ann continuaba cantando con suavidad y dulzura, el muchacho fue calmándose, y en sus sueños pareció reconfortarse con la hermosa canción que su amiga entonaba sólo para él. Mary Ann continuó unos momentos más acariciando con cariño a Gilligan, cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y el profesor seguido del capitán, entraron con urgencia.

Mary Ann, ¿Ha pasado algo?- El profesor preguntó al darse cuenta que la granjera había llorado.

Me preocupa Gilligan, profesor.- Mary Ann abandonó la cama para encarar al profesor.- Hace unos momentos parecía tener pesadillas.- La dulce trigueña miró con inquietud al valiente marinero.

Esta bien linda.- El capitán la reconfortó.- Todos lo estamos, pero hay que tener fé en nuestro amiguito.- El capitán encaminaba a Mary Ann a la puerta.- Por favor, dejemos que el profesor examine a Gilligan, ahora que está inconsciente.- El capitán abrió la puerta y salió junto con la muchacha.

Mary Ann no objetó nada, le pareció buena idea aprovechar que Gilligan se encontraba inconsciente para que el profesor pudiera examinarle sin problemas. Antes de salir de la cabaña, miró de reojo una vez más hacia la cama, donde su joven amigo yacía sumido en un sueño ahora tranquilo.

Cuando el profesor se vio solo en la habitación con Gilligan procedió a tomar la mano derecha del marinero. En efecto, tal como el capitán se lo informara, el muchacho tenía una incisión limpia a lo largo de la palma, era reciente, apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar, no era muy profunda, pero era necesario desinfectar el área. Después de hacer eso, procedería a hacer un examen minucioso al marinero.

---****---

En su inconciencia, Gilligan se encontraba a bordo del Minnnow, el cielo era de un intenso y hermoso azul, las nubes pasaban pro encima del barco como cúmulos de algodón flotando traviesas a la par del viento, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor arriba en el cielo, provocando un clima cálido y agradable para navegar.

Es un buen tiempo para navegar, sin duda.- Gilligan sostenía el timón del barco.

En eso, una hermosa canción comenzó a escucharse en medio del mar, Gilligan levantó la vista, sorprendido por la melodía, buscó algún radio, un tripulante, alguien o algo que pudiera emitir esa hermosa canción. Una extraña risa, dulce y armoniosa parecía burlarse de él.

¿Quien anda ahí?- Gilligan preguntó.- No es correcto burlarse de las personas.- Abandonando su puesto en el timón, trató de buscar esa voz guiándose por el sonido.

Guiándose por el sonido, buscó por toda la cubierta del barco, cuando al acercarse a la proa, la voz armoniosa se escuchó más fuerte. Gilligan se asomo entonces por la baranda de la cubierta, y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una hermosa jovencita florando en alta mar, su piel era blanca pero bronceada, su cabello era castaño, ondulado como las olas del mar, suelto pero adornado con una hermosa estrella de mar azul aguamarina, parecía traer puesto un coqueto bikini, pues solo se le veía la parte de arriba del traje de baño, reía contenta al verse descubierta.

¡Hombre al agua! Digo…! ¡Mujer al agua! ¡Un salvavidas!- Gilligan se asustó al ver a la jovencita flotando a la deriva, sola en alta mar.

Jajajaja- La hermosa joven reía divertida.- Tranquilo Gilligan, estoy bien aquí.- La joven se mostraba calmada y serena.

¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Acaso eres una sirena?- Gilligan con total naturalidad saludó a la jovencita.

Sí, si lo soy Willy, eres muy astuto mi querido marinero.- La sirenita asomó su cola de sirena fuera del agua.

Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Gilligan recordó que la sirena le había llamado por su nombre en dos ocasiones.

Es mi deber saberlo, yo soy tu guardiana, y te protejo en todos tus viajes por el mar.- La sirena mostró una cara de madurez y orgullo.- Todo marinero tiene una sirena protectora.

¿Incluso los piratas?- Gilligan se mostraba fascinado por lo que la sirena le contaba.

¡Oh no! Solo los marineros buenos y dulces como tu.- La sirenita se alarmó pro la pregunta.- Los piratas no reciben protección del mar.-

¿Estoy soñando?- Gilligan le preguntó intrigado a la joven sirena.-

Tal vez si, tal vez no.- La castaña jovencita le respondió.- Solo recuerda una cosa querido Willy, el hecho de que sea un sueño, no significa que no pueda ser real.- La sirena respondió y se sumergió en el mar profundo.

¡Espera! – Gilligan vio la hermosa aleta de la sirena asomarse a la superficie para terminar sumergiéndose también.

Aunque la sirenita se encontrara sumergida en el hermoso mar azul, Gilligan podía escuchar esa hermosa canción, se quedó un momento recargado en la baranda de la proa, observando las cristalinas aguas, justo donde la linda sirena había desaparecido, pero absorto en el hermoso canto marino.

No le pregunté su nombre, fui muy grosero.- Habló el marinero para sí mismo.- Y esa canción, jamás la había escuchado antes, pero es tan hermosa y dulce.-

Gilligan terminó por cantar una de las estrofas de la canción, pues le resultaba tan reconfortante y divertida.

_**Navegar sin temor  
en el mar es lo mejor,  
no hay razón de ponerse a temblar.  
Y si viene negra tempestad  
reír, remar, y cantar.**_

Levanto la vista al mar azul, una nube traviesa ocultaba parte del brillante sol, Gilligan pudo alzar la vista sin temor de ser encandilado por la intensa luz solar, pero de inmediato la blanca nube se alejó dejando paso al poderoso e impetuoso señor sol que brilló con toda su intensidad, obligando al joven marinero a cerrar los ojos con urgencia.

Poco a poco los abrió de nuevo, intentando enfocar con algo de dificultad, cuando pudo de nuevo volver a abrir sus ojos azules, se dio cuenta que el cielo azul ya no se encontraba donde lo había dejado, en su lugar había un techo hecho de hojas de palmera, palos de bambú y sogas. Parpadeó unos momentos para incorporarse extrañado.

Hola Gilligan, veo que ya despertaste.- El profesor le saludó sentado a un lado de la cama.

Gilligan se incorporó observando todo a su alrededor, ya no había barco, ni mar azul, ni cielo despejado, ni sirena a la vista. El profesor se encontraba guardando sus instrumentos en un maletín, pero detuvo su tarea al notar al joven piloto algo desorientado. Gilligan entonces cayó en cuenta de que todo se había tratado de un sueño, un extraño pero reconfortante sueño.

Gilligan, estás en el campamento de la isla, con tus amigos.- El profesor creyó que Gilligan tendría otra crisis.

El muchacho miró al profesor con sus grandes ojos azules, una mirada inocente y un asentimiento de cabeza tranquilizaron a Roy. Gilligan se encontraba ya ubicado y tranquilo, pero por extraño que resultara, la apacible canción podía escucharla de nuevo, entonada por una dulce y armoniosa voz femenina. _**  
**_

_****_

_Listo! Por fin pude terminar el capitulo ¡ yujuuu!_

_Agradezco de todo corazón a mis queridas amigas Aingeal y Callensensei, que durante mi ausencia me reconfortaron y apoyaron por el difícil momento que pasé, chicas, mil gracias, las quiero mucho!_

_Y agradezco también su paciencia, pues me ausenté por un largo tiempo. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, lista para seguir escribiendo y apoyando los fics de mi marinero favorito! n-n_

_Ah, por cierto, la canción que canta Mary Ann se llama El barquito de nuez, la canta Cri-Cri, es una canción muy bonita, en particular me gusta mucho, y habla de un mosquito marinero, jejej n-n._

_Besos a todos, gracias por leer!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

CAPITULO 17

El capitán se encontraba dentro de su cabaña, doblando con mucho cuidado unas mantas color café, las mismas que rescatara durante el naufragio del barco Minnow. Se acercó a las hamacas y colocó las mantas sobre la hamaca superior, se dirigió entonces a uno de los estantes cercanos a la ventana y sacó de él una almohada acolchada.

Gracias a Dios volverás a ser usada de nuevo.- El capitán la tomó con un semblante esperanzador y se dirigió de nuevo a las hamacas.

Colocó la almohada sobre la hamaca superior, no sin antes darle unos pequeños golpecitos para acomodarla y lograr que se acolchara un poco más. Se alejó unos pasos atrás y observó con sumo cuidado su trabajo. Pues justo el día anterior, había desamarrado la hamaca superior, y había guardado bajo llave la manta y almohada que usara Gilligan en la cabaña que compartían.

¡Capitán!- Una voz femenina fuera de la cabaña le llamaba.

El capitán absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en la hamaca que acabara de amarrar de nuevo, no escuchó el llamado. De nuevo la voz llamó, ésta vez asomándose por la puerta abierta de la pequeña cabaña. Una cabeza con cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos de grandes pestañas encontraron al veterano marinero.

Ahí esta… Capitán, le he estado llamando por varios minutos.- Ginger entró a la cabaña para llamar la atención de Jonás.

Eh? Perdón Ginger, ¿Dijiste algo?- El capitán por fin notó la presencia de la exuberante actriz.

Dije que… ¡Oh! Veo que volvió a instalar la hamaca de Gilligan.- Ginger puso a atención al trabajo recién hecho del capitán.

Si, ahora que está de nuevo con nosotros, quise instalarla de inmediato.- El capitán acomodó con satisfacción su gorra.

Le estuve llamando hace rato, ahora veo que estaba ocupado.- Ginger sonrió indulgente.

Lo siento, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que aún no logro reponerme.- El capitán sonrió mientras sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

Sé a qué se refiere, yo aún no sé si podré encararlo, ni cómo podría reaccionar Gilligan si me viera, después de todo… fue por mi causa que salió corriendo esa tarde…- Ginger agachó la mirada y sus enormes y largas pestañas cubrieron sus apagados y vidriosos ojos verdes.

Vamos Ginger, nadie en ésta isla te culpa de nada, apuesto que Gilligan tampoco te culpa, nadie imaginó que unos nativos salvajes estarían rondando ésta isla.- El capitán apoyó su robusta mano en uno de los hombros de la pelirroja.

No se…!Oh capitán! Le buscaba porque el profesor le llama.- Ginger recordó la razón por la que buscaba al capitán.

De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida, y no quiero que estés preocupada por esto de nuevo.- El capitán parecía más darle una orden, como si se tratara de un miembro más de su tripulación.

Esta bien capitán.- Ginger sonrió divertida al verse tratada como un subordinado del S. S. Minnow.

El capitán sonrió, palmeó el hombro de la joven y hermosa mujer y salió a prisa de la cabaña para dirigirse a la cabaña del profesor. Ginger se quedó parada justo en medio de la cabaña de los marineros. Con un semblante triste poco a poco fue perdiendo la sonrisa con la que despidiera hace unos segundos a Jonas Grumby. Se acercó a la mesita de madera acomodada al fondo de la habitación.

Al acercarse encontró justo encima de la mesita una gorra blanca, la tomó entre sus manos y se percató con asombro que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la gorrita blanca de Gilligan, la misma gorra blanca que hubieran enterrado en la parte alta de la isla.

La gorra, el capitán debió ir por ella y desenterrarla.- Ginger habló en voz alta para sí misma.- Está algo sucia por la tierra que la cubría.

Ginger la sacudió con una de sus manos, pero de pronto mirando la gorra, sus ojos se abrieron y una maravillosa idea le vino de improviso, salió sonriendo de la cabaña llevando consigo la gorra blanca del marinero.

Con paso decidido, la joven actriz se dirigió al área donde lavaban la ropa, el área de lavandería. Al llegar ahí se encontró con sorpresa a Mary Ann ataviada lavando unas ropas. Ginger la llamó pues la granjera no se había percatado de que se encontraba acompañada.

¡Oh Ginger! ¡Qué susto!- Mary Ann saltó al voltear y ver a la pelirroja.- No te escuché acercándote.

Veo que todos andan muy distraídos el día de hoy- Ginger colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

¿A qué te refieres?- Mary Ann cuestionó deteniendo su tarea un momento.

No importa, mira lo que encontré en la cabaña del capitán.- Ginger alzó su mano para mostrar la gorra blanca y sucia.

¡Es la gorra de Gilligan!- Mary Ann se acercó para tomar la gorra.- ¿Por qué la traes contigo?- Mary Ann cuestionó el comportamiento de su amiga.

Bueno, es que la vi muy sucia, y quiero darle la sorpresa a Gilligan, y lavársela.- Ginger sonrió orgullosa de haber tenido esa idea.

¡Ya veo! ¡bien, no te preocupes, yo lo haré!- Mary Ann sonrió a su amiga, entendiendo que a la joven diva no le agradaba mucho lavar ni limpiar nada en particular.

¡NO!- Ginger gritó asustando a Mary Ann.- Digo… Gracias Mary Ann, pero quiero hacerlo yo misma.- Ginger se mostró algo apenada.

Oh, ya veo… bien, toma.- Mary Ann sonrió entendiendo perfectamente y entregando la gorra a Ginger Grant.

¿Y tu que haces?- Ginger trató de cambiar el tema.

Estoy lavando la ropa que me diera el capitán hace un rato.- mary Ann alzó la ropa mojada que estaba lavando, mostrando el característico suéter rojo de Gilligan.

Bueno, espero que el gorro quede limpio, y que seque rápido.- Ginger terminó de hablar para colocarse a un lado de Mary Ann.

Ginger se acomodó a un lado de su amiga, una enorme tina les servia para enjuagar y remojar la ropa, y unas piedras de la laguna acomodadas a una de las orillas de la tina, servían para tallar la ropa. Los líquidos para blanquear, lavar y perfumar estaban acomodados en un estante hecho de bambú. Cada mes, el profesor producía una nueva cantidad de productos para la lavandería.

Mary Ann volteó a ver de reojo a Ginger, la hermosa pelirroja, tallaba con afán la gorra, buscando que recuperara su blanco color, sacrificando tal vez sus enormes y bien cuidadas uñas, sin mencionar sus blancas y delicadas manos. Mary Ann sonrió conmovida y continuó lavando la ropa.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña del profesor, los tres hombres dentro de ella, trataban de comunicarse entre sí, pues parecía que jugaban a caras y gestos mezclado con pantomima, tanto el capitán como el profesor intentaban descifrar lo que el joven marinero intentaba desesperadamente decirles.

Gilligan agitaba con desesperación sus manos, y abría y cerraba la boca intentando articular palabra, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios, y sus movimientos desparpajados no eran coherentes para los dos caballeros que le observaban. Sin embargo, el semblante del muchacho no era de pánico, pero sí se mostraba muy emocionado.

Simplemente no le entiendo.- El profesor habló dirigiéndose al capitán.- Despertó tratando de comunicarse conmigo, pero no logro descifrar nada.- El profesor estaba frustrado.

No se culpe profesor, incluso cuando Gilligan podía articular palabra, para mí era difícil entenderle.- El capitán también se encontraba frustrado pero contento de que al fin su pequeño amigo intentara decirles algo.

Gilligan, trata de calmarte muchacho.- El profesor se acercó tratando de que Gilligan lo tomara con calma.

A ver amiguito, ¿Tratas de decirnos algo sobre tus captores?- El capitán intentó adivinar.

Gilligan movió enérgicamente la cabeza negando que se tratara sobre sus captores. Y de inmediato, dando una respuesta volvió a sus exagerados ademanes, que poco le faltaba para comenzar a brincar sobre la cama de bambú.

¿Es sobre algo que necesitas? ¿Tienes hambre?- El profesor trató de adivinar también.

Gilligan una vez más negó con energía moviendo su cabeza. Pero ésta vez dejó de expresarse con ademanes, observando alrededor de la habitación, buscando algo en particular, cuando su mirada se detuvo, apuntó con determinación a la mesita de estudios acomodada en medio de la habitación, justo detrás de el profesor y del capitán.

Ambos hombres voltearon intrigados a lo que con tanta determinación señalaba el muchacho con uno de sus dedos índices. Al darse cuenta que Gilligan señalaba lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, el profesor pareció entender, pero el capitán se le adelnató para hablar.

¿Una mesa? ¿! Quieres comer de nuevo!?- El capitán pareció entender mal. Pues Gilligan volteó los ojos exasperado y negando nuevamente.

No, no, quiere papel y lápiz, ¿es eso?- El profesor parecía sí entender al desesperado marinero.

Gilligan levantó ambas manos al cielo, como elevando una alabanza, y asintiendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Justamente, quería un papel y un lápiz para poder expresarse al menos por escrito o por gráficos con sus amigos. El capitán abrió la boca con sorpresa y ahora entendiendo a su joven tripulante. El profesor de inmediato tomó el cuaderno y un lápiz de la mesa para proporcionárselo a Gilligan.

¡Que buena idea profesor!- El capitán observó que Roy le proporcionaba a su joven tripulante el cuaderno y el lápiz.

No es mi idea, capitán.- El profesor dio dos pasos atrás de la cama.- Es lo que nuestro joven amigo trataba de pedirnos.- El profesor entonces se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

Ambos hombres, de pie en la habitación, esperaron a que Gilligan terminara de escribir o trazar en el cuaderno. La cara del muchacho expresaba absoluta concentración, borrando dos o tres veces, para volver a continuar en su tarea. De cuando en cuando, el marinero apretaba la boca, dejando ver su lengua, una clara de muestra del esfuerzo y concentración que daba en cada trazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los caballeros parecían mostrarse impacientes, observando al delgado chico sentado en la cama, garabateando en la libreta. Por fin, Gilligan bajó el lápiz, alejó un poco la libreta para observar mejor su trabajo, y asintiendo conforme, sonrió para mostrar al profesor y al capitán lo que había plasmado en el cuaderno.

El capitán y el profesor observaron con curiosidad la libreta, voltearon a mirarse con confusión el uno al otro, para posteriormente acercarse un poco al muchacho y observar con mayor detenimiento el cuaderno.

¿Es una sirena?- El profesor preguntó primero.

Gilligan, no enitnedo, ¿por qué dibujaste una sirena?- El capitan comprendió el dibujo, pero no entendía la razón.

Entonces el joven marinero volvió al ataque con su desordenadas seáles, ademanes y movimientos para tratar de comunicarse con sus amigos. El profesor se hizo a un lado antes de que una de las manos de Gilligan le golpeara justo en al nariz. El capitán entonces trató de calmarlo, pues era imposible entenderle, y un derroche inútil de energía por parte de su amiguito.

Gilligan, Gilligan, basta…- El capitán se acercó con las manos por delante para detener a su marinero.- Calmáte un… ¡Auh!- El capitan no pudo continuar pues no vió venir un manotazo del muchacho que le golpeó justo en el estómago.

Un poco sofocado por el golpe, se inclinó un poco para recuperarse, levan´to la vista hacia el muchacho, quien se encontraba ya quieto, estático, avergonzado y algo temeroso de recibir una buena reprimenda de su jefe.

Calma capitán, sabe bien que Gilligan no lo hizo a propósito.- El profesor se acercó a calmar a ambos.

Esta bien Gilligan, sé que fue un accidente.- El capitán se incorporó hablándole a su joven tripulante.

Gilligan, si quieres decirnos algo, puedes escribirlo en la libreta.- El profesor explicó el propósito que podía tener el haberle dado el cuaderno.

Gilligan desvió la mirada hacia el cuaderno, tomó el lápiz y observando ambas herramientas, su cara se iluminó como si hubiese descubierto algo maravilloso y sorprendente frente a sus ojos. El capitán volteó los ojos un poco exasperado, pero entendió que se trataba de Gilligan.

Bien ¿Ahora podrías explicar por qué dibujaste una sirena?- El profesor quería entender el por que del dibujo.

Gilligan asintió y comenzó a escribir. Esta vez, ambos hombres decidieron sentarse a esperar. Pero curiosamente, el muchacho no tardó ni un minuto escribiendo para mostrarles a libreta. El capitán y el profesor apenas se estaban acomodando en sus sillas cuando tuvieron que ponerse de pie para acercarse a leer lo que Gilligan escribiera.

El capitán tomó la libreta y se acercó al profesor para que ambos pudieran leer lo que en ella se había escrito. Con una letra poco legible se podía leer: "Me salvó una sirena".

¡¿Qué?!- Al unísono y con voz potente, ambos hombres preguntaron sin entender el mensaje escrito ésta vez.

_Ufa! Por fin terminé el capitulo 17! Valla que si duré sin poder terminarlo, lamento mucho la espera, de veraz lo siento. Pero han pasado cosas en mi vida, cosas maravillosas que me han distraído terriblemente._

_Prometo no dejar en el olvido éste fic, ni tampoco a ustedes mis queridas amigas y lectoras, gracias pro seguir creyendo mi humilde fanfic, que n puedo creer que ahora tenga 17 capítulos o_o._

_Bueno, espero que lo lean y me dejes sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos sus opiniones. Besos. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

CAPITULO 18

¿Qué te salvó una sirena?- El capitán no entendía bien lo que acaba de leer en el pequeño cuaderno.

Gilligan, lee bien lo que escribiste, probablemente lo escribiste mal.- El profesor pensó que se trataba de un error ortográfico.

Gilligan escuchó al profesor y revisó con cuidado el cuaderno, después de leer detenidamente lo que acababa de escribir, lo enseñó con más determinación, señalando la línea que tenía escrito "Me salvó la vida una sirena", y negando haberla escrita mal. Ambos hombres mayores se rascaron la cabeza con total ofuscación.

Parece que realmente quedó afectado.- El capitán lo dijo con un tono triste y apesadumbrado.

Calma capitán, el muchacho acaba de despertar, es muy probable que lo soñara y lo halla tomado por algo real.- El profesor de inmediato dio una explicación más lógica.

Gilligan negó con la cabeza, pues escuchó las palabras del profesor. Señaló de nuevo lo escrito en el cuaderno y el dibujo de la linda sirena que hiciera hace unos minutos. El joven marinero se encontraba sentado en la cama, sentado sobre sus tobillos.

El capitán creyó oportuno preguntarle más sobre la sirena imaginaria para poder indagar sobre lo que realmente le había pasado. Se acercó a su joven tripulante, se sentó a un lado de él en la pequeña cama y con una sonrisa indulgente le cuestionó:

Muy bien amiguito, ¿Podrías explicarnos de qué te salvó esa sirena?- El capitán esperó ansioso una respuesta.

Gilligan observó unos segundos al fuerte capitán, su cara bonachona y su postura fuerte y decidida. Ese hombre ancho y fuerte le inspiraba muchas cosas al marinero, agachó la cabeza intentando poner en orden sus ideas y tratar de explicar lo que ocurrió ése fatídico día en aquella infernal isla de salvajes asesinos.

Realmente quería contarles lo que le había ocurrido, pero le causaba una gran ansiedad el recordar, le atemorizaba darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, que la sudoración y la agitación le embargaban de nuevo al comenzar a revivir las imágenes del aquel cruel sacrificio del que fue un inutil testigo ocular.

--***--

¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Dios mío… No! ¿!qué…han… hecho?! ¡Ase…sinos…!- Poco a poco, las fuerzas le iban abandonando.

Goeie man, wat is die rede waarom ek jou lewe gered. Jy het 'n suiwer hart en ook die moedige, oog kleur van die see.- La hermosa nativa vestida de blanco le hablaba tomándole de la barbilla.

El joven marinero no entendía nada de lo que decía, y aunque la voz de la joven mujer era suave y calmado, él simplemente no podía entender por qué veían tan normal ese atroz acto de cobardía y salvajismo, ningún dios valía la vida de gente inocente, ninguna religión o creencia podía permitirse y justificar el secuestrar y asesinar vidas tan jóvenes, así sin más.

La doncella sostenía en sus manos el rostro del extraño joven de piel pálida y ojos color de mar, no entendía por qué el chico estaba tan enojado, y llorará con tal dolor a ése completo y cobarde extraño. Ella tampoco entendía las palabras de Gilligan, sólo podía observarle, la cara enrojecida, los ojos inundados en lágrimas y el ceño fruncido, aún con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban continuaba forcejeando con gran valentía.

Treur Jy moet vir 'n verraaier nie. Die seun nie was dapper, seuntjie dat dit om te probeer ontsnap sonder om te help, Selfs om gehelp hom dit het jy ontsnap.

Eres… cómplice de… ésta matanza…cruel.- Gilligan apenas si pudo terminar la oración.

No le entendía a la hermosa muchacha, pero nada que ella dijera o hiciera cambiaría el hecho de que ella y su tribu acabaran de asesinar con gran saña, crueldad y cobardía a un joven inocente por creencias y prácticas injustificables

El joven muchacho por fin dejó de moverse y sus ojos azules se cerraron para desvanecerse entre las manos bronceadas de la joven princesa. Ella con cuidado dejó caer la cabeza del marinero en la blanda arena. Se puso de pie y ordenó a los hombres con un firme y único movimiento de su brazo, levantaran el cuerpo inconsciente del "elegido".

Para Gilligan todo se apagó, se oscureció y dejó de emitirse sonido, cayó en un profundo estado de inconsciencia, consecuencia de esa extraña bebida amarga que le obligaran a tomar durante el funesto ritual.

Poco a poco comenzó a distinguir sonidos, extraños y lejanos sonidos, pero todo continuaba oscuro. No sabía si habían pasado sólo unos minutos, unos segundos o unas horas, perdió la noción del tiempo durante su inconsciencia.

Gilligan intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados le resultaban terriblemente pesados, quiso hablar para pedir auxilio, pero se dio cuenta con horror que sus labios y su lengua tampoco podía moverlas a su voluntad, era como una horrible pesadilla en la cual no tenía control de su propio cuerpo.

De pronto, un extraño vértigo le envolvió, una sensación de mareo comenzó a embargarle, y percibió movimientos extrañamente familiares y rítmicos en su cuerpo. Intentó de nuevo mover sus extremidades, abrir sus ojos o hablar, ésta vez pudo sentir cómo sus dedos comenzaban a responderle.

Al mover sus dedos pudo percibir que se encontraba recostado sobre algo duro y firme, pero el movimiento del suelo le seguía provocando ese familiar mareo. De repente su oído comenzó a percibir sonidos, suaves y rítmicos sonidos, era el mar, sin duda era el sonido tan familiar y tranquilizador que le provocaba el oleaje de altamar.

Le dolía horriblemente su cabeza, como fuertes punzadas dentro de su cerebro, un calor reconfortante en su rostro le ayudó a abrir sus ojos, que al hacerlo por reflejo tuvo que volver a cerrarlos pues directo se encontraba una cegadora luz, ladeó un poco la cabeza y al abrirlos de nuevo se dio cuenta que era el sol lo que lo había encandilado.

Auh, mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Capitán?- Gilligan se encontraba desorientado, como si hubiera tenido una horrible pesadilla. Se intentó incorporar, sentándose en el duro piso, pero algo le golpeó en el pecho obligándole a permanecer recostado. – ¡Auh! ¿Qué pasa?- El joven marinero enfocó con cuidado su vista y con detenimiento estudió el lugar donde se encontraba.

Sobre él, un hermoso y despejado cielo azul, con un brillante sol de mediodía, él se encontraba recostado sobre una canoa, que se mecía al ritmo de las aguas marinas, un nativo malencarado le tenía amagado con un fuerte remo de madera sobre su pecho, y entonces entendió que no había soñado nada, se encontraba lejos de la hermosa isla donde naufragara con el capitán y sus amigos. Seguía cautivo a merced de ésos brutos y salvajes nativos.

Die seun is wakker.- El nativo le habló sin apartar el remo.

¡Prinses! ¡Wakker gekier!- Una segunda voz se escuchó detrás del marinero.

Otro nativo se encontraba remando en la canoa y le gritaba a alguien que parecía estar lejos, Gilligan se estiró lo más que pudo para poder observar por el borde de la embarcación, y ésta vez, el nativo que le mantenía con el remo en el pecho, le dejó asomarse con libertad por la borda.

Varias canoas se encontraban navegando en altamar, Gilligan pudo contar cuatro pequeñas canoas, y la más cercana a ellos llevaba a la joven nativa de pasajero con tres nativos remando. La joven sonrió al observar al joven de ojos color de mar.

¿Dónde vamos ahora? ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?- Gilligan preguntó más para sí que para los otros, pues sabía que de nada serviría hablarles.

Ons is gereed. Tooru, in hierdie tyd jou rang sal verander, word jy 'n soldaat in die diens van ons geliefde godin.- La voz de la hermosa doncella se escuchó por toda alta mar.

Y el sonido de un solo tambor comenzó a escucharse, muy cercano, Gilligan observó con detenimiento, el grande y fornido nativo que lo había capturado se encontraba de pie en la tercera canoa, y un nativo más pequeño, sentado a su lado tocaba rítmicamente el tambor ceremonial.

Los hechos, las imágenes y los sonidos se agolpaban de nuevo, uno tras otro dentro de su cabeza, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y en un impulso arrojó el cuaderno y el lápiz para tomar su cabeza, en un intento desesperado por evitar marearse con esas horribles imágenes.

No respondas ahora si no estás listo amiguito. – Jonás tomó los brazos de su joven compañero, sintiéndose culpable de haber obligado al muchacho a recordar ese misterioso suceso desagradable.

Gilligan, todo esta bien, ahora estás a salvo en la isla con tus amigos.- El profesor se acercó para ayudar a tranquilizarlo.

Gilligan miró al profesor a los ojos, el rostro del hombre de ciencia le reconfortó, su característica mirada cansada, pero llena de preocupación. El marinero levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que los brazos de su jefe y amigo le sostenían con fuerza, pero sin ejercer presión y sin intención de lastimarle. El muchacho pudo percibir la calidez y la misma preocupación en el capitán, sonrió débilmente de encontrarse rodeado de buenos amigos, que se preocupaban por él.

Eso es, tranquilo.- El profesor se alegro que el chico no entrara en crisis esta vez.

Lamento haberte hecho recordar cosas desagradables amiguito.- El capitán le palmeó con pesar su estrecha espalda.- Pero en verdad me gustaría tanto que pudieras decírmelo, Gilligan.-

Ël joven grumete de inmediato comenzó a mover los brazos y tratar de comunicar lo que pasaba por su cabecita en ése momento, pero el alboroto de ademanes era un trabalenguas imposible de descifrar.

Muchacho, tranquilo, que no te podemos entender.- El profesor recogió la libreta que tirara Gilligan hace unos momentos.

Gilligan, eres un desastre, recuerda que puedes usar la libreta.- El capitán le entregó entonces el lápiz a su amiguito.

Gilligan asintió con efusividad, tomó la libreta y el lápiz con entusiasmo y sin perder tiempo comenzó a escribir. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el capitán y el profesor pudieron leer lo que Willy quería expresarles.

Con una letra atropellada y escrito con rapidez se leía claramente en la hoja de papel: "Yo también quiero contarles lo que pasó y disculparme por causar tantas molestias".

El capitán y el profesor terminaron de leer la nota al mismo tiempo y se miraron uno al otro para después mirar con ternura y compasión al jovencito sentado en la cama. Ambos hombres sonrieron y Jonás se acercó para acariciar con efusividad y cariño el cabello del joven castaño, logando alborotarle el cabello y despeinarlo por completo.

Willy sonrió avergonzado por la muestra de cariño tan efusiva y tosca pro parte de su gran compañero. Y entonces recordó algo muy importante que también querría decirle a sus amigos, tomando el lápiz de nuevo escribió algo más a la nota, y de inmediato la mostró a los dos hombres.

Justo debajo de la nota anterior se podía leer con letras grandes y mayúsculas: "TAMBIEN TENGO HAMBRE".

_Listo! Aún no puedo creer lo tarde que he actualizado éste capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero en verdad me he encontrado en medio de un torbellino de actividades y decisiones importantes, algunas ya sabrán por que n-n._

_Gracias a todas las que han leído mi fanfic hasta éste capitulo, en verdad lo aprecio mucho._

_Bueno, espero que éste capuelo lo lean y me dejes sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidas sus opiniones. Besos. _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer**__: Recuerden, la isla de Gilligan no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son obra y creación de su autor, Sherwood Schwartz._

CAPITULO 19

¡Profesor!- Una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño y baja estatura corría hacia el delgado e ilustrado hombre de ciencias.

MaryAnn, ¿Qué pasa?- El profesor volteó a mirarla mientras se detenía, pues estaba por entrar de nuevo en su choza.

Profesor… ¿Es verdad que Gilligan saldrá fuera de la choza?- La dulce granjera se mostraba ansiosa.

Bien, me gustaría que él aceptara salir y comer en el comedor. Pero falta que él decida.- El profesor se sorprendió de lo rápido que corría la información entre los náufragos.

Bueno, ya lavé su ropa, pero creo que tardará un poco en secar.- Mary Ann sonrió entusiasmada.

Lo mejor será esperar a que Gilligan decida si quiere salir o quedarse dentro de la cabaña.- El profesor trató de poner en claro la situación, pues era algo delicada de tratar.- Recuerda que no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar al salir y ver el campamento, o incluso ver a todo el grupo. Lo mejor será no apabullarlo y tratarlo como si fuera un día cualquiera, ¿De acuerdo?- El profesor miró directamente a los ojos a la trigueña, esperando una respuesta.

De acuerdo profesor.- Mary Ann apretó los labios, entendiendo que debía ser muy cuidadosa al hablar con su joven amigo.

Y Mary Ann…- El profesor miró con severidad a la joven granjera.- No debes realizar ningun trabajo pesado, eso incluye lavar la ropa.- El profesor estaba retando a la muchacha.

Pero profesor…- Mary Ann trató de defenderse pero no encontró ninguna excusa para cubrirse

Sé que lo hiciste por querer ayudar, pero recuerda que tu brazo no mejorará si sigues pasando por alto mis recomendaciones.- El profesor suavizó su gesto y su tono, al tiempo que tomaba del hombro a la jovencita.

Esta bien, lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo.- La chica admitió derrotada y un poco avergonzada.

El profesor sonrió complacido por la respuesta, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ingresar a su cabaña. Mary Ann se quedó parada unos momentos observando la cabaña después que el profesor se perdiera de vista. La joven granjera suspiró con tristeza, pero con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ginger apareció entre el follaje, venía de haber colgado la ropa recién lavada. Mary Ann la miró venir y sonriendo se acercó al encuentro con la pelirroja.

Gracias por ayudarme con la ropa.- Mary Ann comentó.

Recuerda que tu brazo aún no está del todo recuperado.- Ginger explicó a su pequeña amiga.- Ni siquiera debiste lavar nada.- Ginger la regañó.

No hice gran esfuerzo, además ya recibí un regaño por parte del profesor..- Mary Ann habló algo fastidiada.

Sólo recuerda que no debes esforzar mucho tu brazo ¿Has sabido algo sobre Gilligan?- La pelirroja se dio cuenta que Mary Ann se encontraba frente a la cabaña del profesor.

Si, parece que saldrá de la cabaña, comerá en el comedor común.- Mary Ann saltó entusiasmada.- Quisiera que su ropa secara pronto.-

Ginger sonrió con coquetería y arregló un poco su cabello. La hermosa pelirroja pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para poder charlar con el joven marinero, pues la última vez que le vio, no fue en los mejores términos. Sin embargo, había una ligera duda de si realmente Gilligan se alegraría de ver de nuevo a la actriz.

Mary Ann, ¿Crees que Gilligan desee verme?- Ginger volteó a ver a su amiga algo preocupada.

¿Por qué lo dudas?- Mary Ann se sorprendió por la pregunta.- Apuesto que Gilligan está más que contento de volver con nosotros.-

No lo dudo, pero…- Ginger se mostraba un poco apenada al mencionar lo sucedido antes de que Gilligan desapareciera.

Ginger, Gilligan no te guarda rencor.- Mary Ann comprendió a su afligida amiga.- Estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte, de vernos a todos.- Mary Ann tomó la mano de la exuberante actriz para confortarla.

¿De verdad lo crees?- Ginger sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron con alegría.

Claro. Pero el profesor me advirtió una cosa.- Mary Ann se puso sería.- No debemos abrumarlo mucho, ni preguntar nada sobre lo que le pasó con los nativos salvajes. El profesor me comentó que podría entrar en crisis.- Mary Ann de pronto puso un semblante triste y acongojado.- ¡Oh Ginger! pobrecito, no me imagino lo que pudo haber vivido en manos de esos salvajes.-

Ginger se dirigió al comedor para tomar asiento, caminó sin perder nunca su audaz y coqueto estilo moviendo las caderas, incluso cuando se mostraba en su cara una notoria preocupación por las palabras dichas por su amiga granjera. La hermosa actriz suspiró derrotada ya sentada en una de las bancas. Mary Ann la observó y se dirigió a sentarse junto a la pelirroja.

Yo sólo quiero verlo para disculparme.- La voz de Ginger sonaba triste y apagada.

Ginger, ni él ni nadie te culpa por...- Mary Ann comezón hablar.

Lo sé.- Ginger la detuvo. – Yo sé que Gilligan no me culpará por lo que pasó, y que ustedes se han mostrado muy condescendientes conmigo. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar sentir, y no me sentiré bien conmigo misma si no me disculpo personalmente con él.- Ginger habló con decisión mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Amiga, prométeme que después de hacerlo no volverás a pensar más en ello.- Mary Ann no quería que Ginger se sintiera tan culpable.

Si.- Ginger enjuagó disimuladamente sus ojos.- Lo prometo.- Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron, agradecidas la una con la otra por la amistad que se había creado entre ambas.

De pronto la Señora Howell se abría paso con su muy peculiar manera de caminar. En sus manos llevaba un cambio de ropa y se dirigía a la cabaña del profesor. Las chicas sentadas en el comedor la vieron pasar y no pudieron contener las ganas de indagar lo que se proponía hacer la esposa de Howell III.

¡Señora Howell!- Mary Ann la llamó.

¡Oh, querida! Disculpa mis modales.- La mujer se volteó para poner atención a las jóvenes sentadas en el comedor.- No las vi, venía caminando con mucha prisa. Buenas tardes.- Dicho esto, la madura mujer se volteó para proseguir con su camino.

¡Espere! – Ginger ahora se puso de pie para detenerla.

¿Qué pasa chicas?- La señora Howell se volteó de nuevo a mirar a las jovencitas un poco asustada.

¿Qué lleva a la cabaña del profesor?- Mary Ann alcanzó ala mujer mayor.

¿La llamó el capitán o el profesor?- Ginger interrogó también.

Bueno chicas, es algo grosero hacer tantas preguntas, eso que ustedes están haciendo se llama ser metiche.- La mujer habló enfatizando su discurso con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron algo apenadas, pues la curiosidad les obligó a indagar, pero no tomaron en cuenta los modales y maneras de la refinada, educada y extravagante mujer, esposa del millonario Thurston Howell III.

Ginger y Mary Ann estaban por dar la media vuelta para sentarse de nuevo en el comedor, derrotadas, cuando al señora Howell les ganó el paso y se sentó de inmediato en la mesa común, invitándolas a sentarse con prontitud. Agachando un poco la cabeza les habló con la voz muy baja.

Pero bueno queridas, entre mujeres las entiendo.- La extravagante dama comenzó a aclarar las dudas de Ginger y Mary Ann.- En realidad el profesor fue a la residencia Howell a pedirme un favor.-

¿Qué favor señora Howell?- Mary Ann y Ginger se encontraban sentadas, en la misma posición que la rica mujer, agazapadas, casi pegadas a la mesa, y hablando con voz muy baja.

Nos dijo a Thurston y a mí, que Gilligan necesitaba ropa para cambiarse y salir de la cama, y recordó que yo le había arreglado unos cuantos trajes al muchacho cuando mi amorcito yo quisimos adoptarlo como nuestro hijo.- Eunice entonces mostró la ropa que llevaba doblada en su brazo.

¡Oh ya veo!- Ginger observó las ropas.

Es verdad, me había olvidado que Gilligan llevó puesto ropa muy elegante durante los días que fue un Howell.- Mary Ann rió quedamente.

Sí, pero después de "rechazarnos" con cortesía, pues ya no quiso volver a saber de éstas ropas, ni de lo que le recordara ser un heredero millonario.- La mujer acarició las prendas recordando aquellos momentos.

Mary Ann recordó cómo Gilligan despreció los millones de dólares y las ropas finas, por las millones de sonrisas, y las buenas amistades. Recordó también cómo rechazó al marinero cuando éste quiso cazar mariposas con ella.

¿Entonces es verdad? Saldrá de la cabaña.- Ginger preguntó sorprendida.

Al parecer, queridas, pero bueno, será mejor que me apresure a llevar esto a la cabaña del prfesor.- La señora Howell se puso de pie.- Y recuerden chicas, como únicas damas en ésta isla, debemos mantener la clase, nada de rumores ni chismes.- La mujer entonces se alejó, dirigiéndose a la cabaña del profesor.

Dentro de la pequeña y modesta cabaña, Gilligan se encontraba de nuevo dando movimientos exagerados a diestra y siniestra, tratando de hacerse entender con sus compañeros. Al mismo tiempo que tomaba la libreta y apuntaba con énfasis lo que se encontraba escrito.

¡Gilligan! ¡Deja de moverte tanto! – El capitán trataba de adivinar lo que el muchacho quería decirle.

Esta bien, ya sabemos que tienes hambre, pero afuera están las chicas esperándote con la comida, ¿No quieres salir a comer?- El profesor le preguntó.

Gilligan respondió con otra explosión de ademanes y movimientos llenos de energía, que si se tradujeran en palabras sonoras, prácticamente serían incomprensibles al oído y a la vista. Gilligan alargó la libreta para que los hombres pudieran leer de nuevo lo que ya antes había escrito, en la hoja se podía leer "No puedo salir en pijama".

Si consigo ropa que puedas ponerte, ¿Saldrías a comer?- El profesor le interrogó de nuevo.

Solo tratamos de decirte que te hará bien salir de la cama, caminar un poco y respirar aire fresco.- El capitan le hablaba con la voz calmada y apacible.

El muchacho negó fuertemente con la cabeza al tiempo que dibujaba figuras indescriptibles en el aire con sus manos. El capitán hizo a un lado su gorra para poder rascar su cabeza, visiblemente fastidiado de poder entender a su joven amigo, y no poder convencerle de salir de la cama. Justo entonces se oye que tocan a la puerta y de inmediato la señora de Thurston Howell III ingresa en la cabña con su muy característica sonrisa y con unas ropas dobladas en sus brazos.

Señora Howell, que bueno que lle´go.- El profesor la invitó a acercarse.

Disculpe la tardanza, profesor, aquí le traje lo que me pidió.- La mujer de inmediato observó al chico sentado en la cama.- ¡Gilligan! Hijo mío, ¿Cómo estas? Oh pobrecillo de ti, te ves tan delgado y pálido, necesitas comer y pronto.- La mujer aconsejó.

El joven marinero se había quedado de piedra en cuanto la dama ingresó en la cabaña, pero en ningún momento apartó sus ojos azules de la dulce mujer, pues desde siempre había considerado a la esposa del millonario como una madre para él. Gilligan la observó de pies a cabeza, la escuchó detenidamente, y percibió en el aire ese perfume tan dulce y suave, todo en ésa adorable dama era igual.

Gilligan dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, e intentó abrir la boc apara decir algo, pero de nuevo cayó en cuenta que no podía emitir sonido alguno. El capitan se dio cuenta que Gilligan se había quedado muy serio observando con detenimiento a la la señora Howell, lo cual preocupó al líder. Jonás imaginó que Gilligan se se estaba sintiendo incómodo con la presencia de la mujer mayor.

El profesor también lo notó, pero quiso indagar sobre la reacción del chico, así que decidió quedarse de pie observando, sin intervenir hasta que fuese oportuno hacerlo. El capitán por su parte no quería ver que su muchacho perdiera el control de nuevo. A punto estuvo de intervenir para pedirle ala rica señora que sería mejor que los dejara solos, cuando un movimiento del marinero en la cama lo detuvo. Gilligan había tomado la libreta y el lápiz, con rapidez escribió en una hoja limpia y de inmediato la extendió hacia la señora Howell.

¿Para mi? ¿Qué es hijo?- La mujer no entendió de qué se trataba ese intercambio de libretas, pero igual tomó el artículo.- "Me da mucho gusto volver a verla señora Howell"- leyó en voz alta la mujer ya con sus elegantes anteojos de una sola asa.

La mujer bajó la libreta y dándole una gran sonrisa al jovencito, ladeó la cabeza enternecida por ése muchacho tan dulce y amable. Pues en realidad era ella quien se sentía agradecida y sumamente contenta de poder volver a verlo sano y con vida, algo perturbado, pero con vida al fin de cuentas.

El capitán también se enterneció con la acción de su joven tripulante, volteó a ver al profesor y éste le sonrió complacido de que Gilligan reaccionara bien ante la presencia de la señora Howell. La dama avanzó hacia la cama sin que ambos hombres pudieran advertirlo y se tensaron ante la proximidad de la mujer con el nervioso marinero.

Toma cariño, te trajo un cambio de ropa para que puedas salir a comer algo.- La mujer no advirtió la tensión entre los hombres, y con total naturalidad le entregó las prendas al jovencito en sus manos.

Gilligan las tomó algo sorprendido, y al escuchar que debía salir a comer, levanto un brazo para señalarse a sí mismo, señalar la puerta, señalar mil objetos y hacer de nuevo su festín de ademanes y giros que la señora Howell simplemente acalló.

Sin replicar jovencito. Además no te entiendo si tartamudeas.- Regañó la señora Howell.- Anda hijo, vístete que la comida estará servida en unos minutos.- Dicho esto la mujer acomodó unos mechones de cabello de la frente de Gilligan y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tanto el capitán como el profesor se quedaron sorprendidos del modo en que la mujer mayor manejó la situación. El capitán de inmediato le abrió la puerta para acompañarla afuera, mientras Gilligan seguía con sus grandes ojos azules sorprendido de no poder replicar más y tener que vestirse para salir a comer.

El marinero reparó entonces en la ropa que la dulce mujer le entregara para que se vistiera, y con sorpresa la desdobló para darse de la ropa que se trataba. Sonrió recordando y se dispuso a desabotonar el pijama, cuando reparó en que no se encontraba solo en la habitación.

¡Oh entiendo! Estaré afuera esperando.- El profesor comprendió que Gilligan quería cambiarse de ropa a solas.

El profesor salió de la cabaña y alcanzó al capitán y a la señora Howell que se encontraban charlando sobre lo que ocurriera en al cabaña hace unos segundos.

**Yujuuuuuuuu! No puedo creer que tardara tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero al menos ya está listo, ahora falta esperar que me den su más sincera opinión al respecto. En el próximo capitulo se develará más sobre ésa misteriosa y dulce sirena que Gilligan soñó.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentas, en especial a Callensensei, amiga, eres un amor, me has apoyado bastante, es gracias a ti que estoy ahora en el capitulo 19 de ésta mi primer historia sobre la isla de Gilligan. Gracias.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos cuando el profesor regresó a la cabaña para saber si el joven marinero ya se había cambiado de ropa, tocó la puerta para abrirla con discreción e indagar cómo se encontraba Gilligan.

Se sorprendió sobremanera al no encontrarlo cerca de la cama. Lo buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación sin verlo por ningún lado, alarmado decidió ingresar por completo para poder inspeccionar más minuciosamente toda el área de la choza.

Gilligan!- llamó el profesor alarmado, pues sabía que aunque estuviera en la habitación, el muchacho no podía responderle. De pronto un ruido llamó su atención al piso. El pobre marinero se encontraba de bruces, tirado en la arena, intentando sin éxito ponerse de pie.

Oh, muchacho!- El profesor se alivió de verle, pero preocupado de lo que pudo pasarle al marinero para terminar caído.- ¿Qué te pasó?- El profesor lo sostuvo para poder ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla más próxima a ellos.- Intentaste salir tú solo, ¿Verdad?- El profesor lo dedujo. Pues el muchacho se encontraba ya cambiado y lo encontró tirado a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

Gilligan asintió afligido y notoriamente cansado. Se sentía un poco inútil, pues estaba ocasionando demasiadas molestias, y ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse de pie por su cuenta. Apenas había terminado de ponerse los zapatos cuando al intentar ponerse de pie, toda la habitación comenzó a girar, se sostuvo de una silla para equilibrarse mientras el mareo desaparecía, y sólo dio unos tres pasos para perder por completo el equilibrio y caer de bruces a la arena. Menos mal que el profesor apareció por la puerta justo unos segundos después.

Gilligan, es normal que te sientas un poco débil y mareado.- El profesor intentó explicarle para que no se alarmara ni se sintiera incómodo.- Sufriste de una experiencia muy estresante, te encuentras agotado física y mentalmente, consumiste una droga extraña y casi mueres ahogado en el mar.- El profesor lo dijo más para explicar el maravilloso milagro de que Gilligan estuviera de nuevo ahí sentado, vivo y más o menos repuesto.

Yo puedo ayudarte, si tú quieres claro.- El profesor le ofreció la mano al marinero para ayudarle a incorporarse.- No estás solo Gilligan.- Al decir esto último, Gilligan levantó la mirada, asombrado por las palabras del profesor. Era verdad, no tenía que hacerlo solo, porque no estaba solo, estaba rodeado de buenas personas, de amigos sinceros que se preocupaban por él. Asintió un poco apenado y tomó la mano del profesor para ponerse de pie.

Con pequeños tumbos al principio, ambos caballeros lograron coordinarse para poder salir de la cabaña, Gilligan se sentía un poco apenado por las molestias que le causaba al profesor, quien lo animaba a continuar y le sonreía indulgente cada vez que lograba dar tres pasos seguidos sin tambalearse. Las piernas de Gilligan temblaban y le costaba mucho trabajo mantener el equilibrio, si no fuera por que estaba apoyado en los hombros del profesor, sin duda hubiera vuelto a caer al piso, por su parte, el profesor le sostenía por la cintura y por uno de los brazos, siguiéndole el paso sin apresurarlo.

Cuando por fin lograron asomarse fuere de la cabaña, el capitán de inmediato corrió a socorrerlos en cuanto notó los esfuerzos que hacía su joven compañero por caminar hacia el comedor. El profesor lo vió venir, esperando que le ayudara de apoyo al muchacho, pero en un rápido movimiento que ni él ni Gilligan pudieron adivinar, El capitán tomó al joven marino y lo levantó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, Gilligan abrió los ojos asustado y el profesor se quedó unos segundos sorprendido para alcanzarlos hacia el comedor.

Listo muchacho.- El capitán depositó al chico en un de las bancas del comedor donde ya todos se encontraban esperándolos. Gilligan aún con cara de "No puedo creer que hiciera eso" recayó en la presencia de todos en la mesa y se encogió un poco avergonzado. Todos, ya con el profesor y el capitán sentados a la mesa, le sonreían al joven recién sentado a la mesa, incomodando un poco al grumete de sentirse tan observado. Por fin la pequeña Mary Ann le alcanzó un plato con un poco de puré de fruta ya servido.

Toma Gilligan.- Le habló al tiempo que le extendía el plato.- No creo que sea buena idea que comas pescado, esto te sentará mejor en el estomago, lo preparó Ginger especialmente para ti.- La joven morena sonrió complacida cuando Gilligan tomó el plato observando la comida. Ginger esperó cualquier clase de reacción del marinero por su presencia o por la comida que le preparó.

Todos los presentes en la mesa sonreían alegremente, estaban maravillados y sorprendidos de poder ver de nuevo a su joven amigo, sentado entre ellos, un poco lastimado pero vivo y ahora compartiendo la mesa. Gilligan observó el plato unos momentos para enfocar la vista en la pelirroja actriz, que se encontraba a dos sitios de distancia. Ginger le regaló una tímida sonrisa, sin saber qué esperar. El muchacho le señaló el plato, la señaló a ella para después señalarse él mismo. Era complicado tratar de expresarse.

Yo lo hice especialmente para ti.- Ginger explicó.- Espero que te guste.- La exuberante mujer esperó a que el muchacho comenzara a comer. De hecho, todos estaban un poco ansiosos de lo que Gilligan haría sentado a la mesa. El marinero no olvidaba la razón que lo hizo correr lejos del campamento la noche anterior, el sentimiento desbordante de culpa y frustración que lo obligó a adentrarse en la espesa selva y ser presa fácil de ese nativo salvaje. Pero no estaba molesto con Ginger, lo estaba con él mismo, por haber corrido, por haber huido en vez de encarar la situación. Tal vez, tal vez entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Deseó tanto poder decirle lo mucho que lamentaba lo que pasó justo antes de desaparecer, de lo tonto e infantil que se portó al dejarla ahí con el vestido estropeado, llorando y con la cena arruinada, pero aunque quisiera hacerlo no podía, simplemente no podía. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera servirle para hacerse entender. De pronto recordó la libreta y el lápiz que dejara en la choza, golpeó su cabeza en frustración recordando que la había dejado en la choza y dado las circunstancias, el era imposible correr por ella.

Todos en la mesa estaban un poco preocupados, pues no perdían nota de todo lo que su joven amigo hacía, y no entendían su extraño comportamiento.- Gilligan, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Necesitas algo, amiguito?- El capitán estaba sentado justo a un lado y llamó su atención tocándole el brazo. Gilligan asintió levemente para señalar a la joven actriz, quien se asustó al verse señalada por el marinero. El profesor no perdía de vista a Ginger y a Gilligan, sabía que la tensión entre ambos se mostraría tarde que temprano. No quería que una escena desagradable sucediera justo en la mesa con todos presentes.- Gilligan, sabes que Ginger…- No pudo terminar la frase, tuvo que callar por la tremenda impresión de lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después. Todos quedaron estupefactos al presenciarlo. Gilligan había tomado el plato con la fruta molida y la habia volteado justo en su propia cabeza.

Gilligan! ¿Qué se supone que has hecho?- El capitán retiró el plato de la cabeza del joven marinero para intentar limpiarlo. Gilligan no dejaba de mirar a Ginger, ni antes, ni durante, ni después de haber volcado su plato lleno de comida sobre su cabeza, embarrando su cabello, su rostro, y su cara. Ginger tenía sus ojos desorbitados, de inmediato pudo entender lo que el muchacho estaba tratando de hacer. Se levantó y avanzó decidida donde se encontraba Gilligan sentado.

Con sus blancas manos retiró lo que pudo del puré de frutas de la cara del tierno marinero, se agachó un poco para poder estar a su altura y le habló con la voz quebrada por la emoción.- Estamos a mano, ¿verdad?- Los ojos verdes de la hermosa actriz de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba conmovida.- Ahora los dos tenemos algo en común, compartimos la misma receta para una maravillosa mascarilla rejuvenecedora.- Ginger estaba conmovida, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Gilligan también le sonrió agradecido de que entendiera y comprendiera lo que él quiso decir.

Cariño, no entiendo muy bien lo que acaba de suceder.- La señora Howell le susurró un poco confundida a su espléndido marido.- Creo que tiene que ver con tratamientos faciales, pero no estoy segura.- La mujer madura se perdió un poco entre el silencio y el diálogo entre Ginger y Gilligan. Su marido que parecía haber entendido por completo, no quiso entrar en muchos detalles que terminaran confundiendo más a su excéntrica esposa y sólo se limitó a decir:- Somos una familia muy peculiar, Lovey.- Le tomó de la mano para comenzar a servir los alimentos.

Oh, casi lo olvido.- Ginger se incorporó para correr hacia las chozas, dejando a todos los presentes algo desconcertados. MaryAnn tomó algunas servilletas y ayudó a Gilligan a limpiarse el puré esparcido por toda su cabeza y su cara. De inmediato Ginger apareció de neuvo en el comedor, y sin avisar, colocó la gorra blanca en la cabellera ya limpia de comida de Gilligan. El joven marinero sintió que algo había sido puesto encima de su cabeza y de inmediato llevó sus manos hacia arriba para inspeccionar el objeto extraño.

Todos al unísono exclamaron un – OOOOHH!- al ver la gorra blanca de Gilligan, lavada y puesta de nuevo a su respectivo dueño. Gilligan de inmediato supo que se trataba de su gorra, le sonrió agradecido a Ginger y acomodó a su gusto el gorro marinero en su cabeza. Todos rieron satisfechos de que las cosas resultaran tan agradables esa tarde, y que la comida siguiera un curso igual de encantador. Gilligan agradeció a todos sus amigos, a su familia, los momentos agradables que le hicieron olvidad por breves momentos lo ocurrido. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, comenzaría a recuperarse. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

_Ouh, lamento tanto haber dejado abandonado éste fic, sé que han pasado varias cosas en mivida, pero no tento excusa , ahora creo que estoy lista para retomarlo, y espero que me perdonen aquellas lectoras que dejé tan groseramente sin más explicación que mi ausencia._

_Chicas, espero me perdonen y sigan leyendo mi fic, gomennasai U_U_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Un cuento antes de dormir.

A veces pensaba que nunca terminaría de correr, que ese sendero nunca tendría fin y correría eternamente hasta caer muerto de cansancio o atrapado por fin por esas voces frenéticas sin control que lo perseguían.

Jadeaba, era comprensible, ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, sentía que el aliento apenas le alcanzaba para respirar, los pulmones le dolían de tantas veces que intentaba llenarlos con aire, y esa maldita arena, esa maldita y fina arena que solo le impedía correr con normalidad y le hacía más pesado levantar los pies y tomar velocidad.

Justamente se encontraba maldiciendo esa vaporosa y copiosa arena cuando sus zapatos deportivos le hicieron tropezar en ella y caer de bruces al blanco manto de la arena suelta, fue un golpe seco que no le dio tiempo de poner los brazos, no pudo evitar tragar un poco de arena. Al menos el golpe no fue tan fuerte.

Intentó ponerse de pie, no tenía tiempo para pensar, no tenia tempo para sacudir su ropa, solo podía escuchar los gritos enardecidos que se acercaban cada vez más, como si un resorte le impulsara, de inmediato se puso de pie, pero volvió a caer, algo le había tomado del tobillo; con horror volteó la mirada y pudo ver una gran mano de tez bronceada sujetarle por sobre sus calcetines.

Trato de patear descontroladamente, gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero sabía que nada de eso ayudaría, esas manos le sujetaban como fuertes grilletes de acero, y poco a poco fue sintiendo que su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia atrás, no podía escapar. Sus manos intentaron sujetarse de lo único que tenía a la vista, la arena, sus dedos comenzaban a enrojecerse de hacer presión sobre la blanca arena en la cual dejaba grandes surcos al intentar detener el arrastre.

Un grito desgarrador inundó la habitación, seguido de un jadeo arrítmico. Observó el lugar donde se encontraba, una choza iluminada tenuemente, estaba a salvo, todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño tan vívido que creyó escuchar todavía en la distancia los gritos frenéticos del grupo de nativos que le perseguía. Pero se calmó al escuchar la voz del capitán, que le llamaba con una voz baja y calmada.

Gilligan, soy yo, el capitán, tuviste otra pesadilla.- El capitán se encontraba dormitando a un lado de la cama cuando el grito de Gilligan lo despertó alarmándolo. – Shh, tranquilo, vuelve a dormir, estoy aquí contigo.- La voz de Jonás logró calmar al joven grumete, quien se encontraba ya muy cansado.

Desde la merienda de ése día, no había podido comer nada sólido, solo una ligera papilla de plátano y coco, y una bebida de agua de coco endulzada, recordó como todos los náufragos le reconfortaron, haciéndolo sentir seguro y hablándole de cosas agradables y graciosas, de pronto su estomago comenzó a gruñir, tenía un poco de hambre, pero no lo dejaron comer más de lo que fue el puré y la bebida. Su estomago aún no se reponía del todo, y para colmo, cada vez que trataba de dormir, esas horribles imágenes le perseguían recordándole la espantosa experiencia vivida en aquella isla primitiva.

Trató de sentarse en la cama, era inútil volver a cerrar los ojos, de seguro volvería a tener otra pesadilla, trató de apoyarse en sus codos, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, se sorprendió de verse tan débil y cansado. Jonás se dio cuenta de lo que el muchacho trataba de hacer y con cuidado le ayudó a incorporarse en la cama. Gilligan observó que ya había unas velas encendidas en la habitación, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, se dio cuenta que ya el sol se había ocultado.

No sabía qué hora era, pero no estaba tan oscuro, dedujo que apenas empezaba a anochecer, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba tratando de dormir, entre pesadillas, despertaba y volvía a cerrar los ojos vencido por el cansancio. Pero ya no quería dormir, aunque su cuerpo se lo pidiera, ya no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería ver, no quería escuchar, no quería sentirse de nuevo atrapado en ése lugar.

Hey amiguito, ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste sobre la sirena?- El capitán trató de entablar una conversación agradable con el chico.- Conozco una historia que escuché alguna vez en la marina sobre una sirena.

Los ojos azules del joven brillaron con expectación, miró al capitán con ansias, esperando escuchar con detalle sobre esa historia. El capitán sonrió enternecido y agradecido por volver a ver en el rostro de su joven amigo ese brillo inocente en sus ojos, y quitarle de paso esa fea expresión de angustia.

Bueno, ésta historia muchos dicen que es cierta.- Comenzó el capitán su relato, acercando un poco más la silla a la cama, y poder enfatizar su narración.- otros creen que solo es un cuento para marineros novatos, yo por mi parte, creo que tiene parte de verdad y parte de mentira. Cuenta la leyenda, que en una misión por los mares de oriente, un joven marinero se encontraba de guardia en un portaaviones, ya era casi medianoche y el mar se encontraba en calma. Parecía ser una noche tranquila para el joven marinero y toda la tripulación.

De pronto, un ruido lejano e inusual llamó la atención del joven marino, unas luces en el cielo nocturno que parpadeaban y se movían con suma rapidez le pusieron en alerta, unos aviones se aproximaban y no parecían ser aliados. El joven marino de inmediato sonó la alarma y en tres segundos todo el barco se encontraba en total bullicio.

El joven marino nunca había estado antes en batalla, apenas acababa de terminar su entrenamiento de enlistamiento, corrió con sus compañeros a socorrer y ayudar a los pilotos mientras trataba de resguardar la nave.

Los aviones enemigos empezaron a abrir fuego y todo se volvió un completo infierno…

Gilligan escuchaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, embelesado escuchando el inquietante relato, estaba muy emocionado, pues el capitán tenía un don especial al contar historias y relatos, pues era un orador estupendo, y transportaba a todos justo al lugar y al momento en el que eran contadas sus historias.

… En un disparo certero, un avión enemigo fue derribado, y cayó al mar, el ruido fue tal que el joven marinero cubrió sus oídos algo aturdido, su oficial al mando gritaba ordenes a todos tratando de imponer control y resguardar a todos. Pidió al joven marinero que ingresara en la sala de mando para llevar informe de daños y recibir instrucciones.

El joven marinero corrió como si sus piernas fueran de humo, pero un disparo enemigo hizo estallar un tanque de gasolina justo cuando el joven pasaba corriendo, el estallido hizo que varios tripulantes cayeran al mar, incluido el joven marinero. Como era medianoche, las aguas eran oscuras, y turbias por el movimiento. A bordo trataban de rescatar a los hombres caídos al mar pero era una noche muy oscura y el ruido dificultaba escucharlos con claridad.

Nuestro joven marinero había caído al agua aturdido, y el impacto le había dejado semiinconsciente, tragó un poco de agua antes de poder salir a flote, pero el oleaje le empujó de nuevo hacia el fondo, solo podía escuchar el burbujear de las aguas turbulentas, intentó salir a flote pero no sabía si se encontraba de cabeza, o si nadaba hacia la superficie.

Ya no podía sostener más el aliento, exhaló desesperado escuchando el burbujear que provocó al hacer aquello, braceaba desesperado por salir a flote, pero simplemente no podía luchar contra aquel mar que le revolvía y le daba vueltas como jugando mortalmente con su cuerpo. En un momento dejó de bracear, dejó de forcejear con la corriente y se dejó llevar, derrotado, pensó que ése sería el fin.

Creyendo encontrarse en las puertas del cielo, comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, era una voz armoniosa que tarareaba una dulce canción, abrió los ojos bajo el agua y pudo ver un rostro angelical, era el rostro de una hermosa mujer, de cabellos y ojos azules, piel blanca y labios rosados, le sonrió al marinero y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Cuando el marinero sintió el beso, también sintió que el aliento le volvía a los pulmones, esa hermosa muchacha le estaba ayudando a respirar de nuevo aire fresco, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la superficie. El marinero por fin pudo llegar a flote y observó la coraza del portaviones del cual había caído, también pudo observar varios flotadores salvavidas, nadó hacia ellos y ayudó a sus otros compañeros caídos a sujetarse de los flotadores.

Todos pudieron ser rescatados y los subieron de nuevo a la nave, el joven marinero entonces cayó en cuenta de que esa misteriosa mujer que le había salvado la vida no podía ser alguien de la tripulación, que quien le había salvado la vida debía ser una criatura celestial o marina. De más está decir que salieron victoriosos de esa pequeña batalla en el mar, y cuando el marinero contó la extraordinaria aventura que tuvo bajo el agua, causó gran alboroto y escepticismo entre sus compañeros.

Ese joven marinero nunca olvidaría el canto hermoso y el rostro bello y amable de esa criatura encantadora, sobre todo el beso que le devolvió la vida. Esos ojos azules y claros como el agua tranquila de un manantial, y ese vaporoso cabello azul como la marea ondulante del mar, no podía ser otra cosa que una bella sirena. No le cabía duda, una hermosa sirena le auxilió salvándole la vida.

Cuentan que esas sirenas sólo auxilian a marineros puros de corazón, que dedican su vida a proteger y cuidar todo sobre el mar y fuera de él, que están dedicadas a proteger y cuidar, como si fueran ángeles guardianes, pero en el mar, a los marineros que lo merezcan.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció mi historia amiguito?- El capitán terminó su relato para enfocar la mirada en su joven amigo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Gilligan, aún sentado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera, pero profundamente dormido, su semblante era de calma y bienestar, seguramente ahora soñaba con hermosas princesas nadando en el mar azul.

El capitán sonrió enternecido y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, recostó al marinero de nuevo en la cama, lo arropó y esperó unos momentos, quería estar seguro que Gilligan durmiera pacíficamente, su semblante calmado le reconfortó, decidió que él también debía descansar un poco. Había improvisado con unos sacos, sábanas y almohadas, una cama en el suelo. El profesor no se molestó en absoluto en ceder su cabaña e irse a dormir en las hamacas.

Dulces sueños Gilligan.- El capitán dijo esto y de un fuerte soplido, apagó la vela dejando la cabaña en completa penumbra, dispuesto a dormir él también, pues mañana sería un largo día.

_Listo, capitulo 21 terminado, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia del capitán, lamento que no hayan aparecido todos los personajes, pero quise darle un descanso a Gilligan, reconfortándolo con una linda historia, creo que hizo efecto n-n._

_Chicas por favor, ayúdenme a mejorar la historia, si algo no les agrada, o creen que podría mejorar, háganmelo saber, sus comentarios enriquecen y me hacen creer como fanficker._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Gilligan´s Island y sus personajes, no me pertenecen su propiedad y obra de sherwood Schwarts (r.i.p.), yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

_Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza de estos últimos capitulos, espero poder compensarlo trayendo un capitulo largo, espero lo disfruten y comenten._

Capitulo 21

Ya el sol se asomaba levemente por la ventana de la habitación, los suaves cantos de las aves tropicales ayudaban a los habitantes de la tranquila y olvidada isla del pacifico a despertar. La noche habia sido algo larga e inquieta para algunas personas, sobre todo para el veterano capitan Jonás Grumpy. Pues aunque logró hacer que su amiguito conciliara el sueño y durmiera tranquilo toda la noche, él no la pasó tan bien durmiendo en el duro suelo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se logró sentar en los cobertores tendidos en la arena, perezosamente se estiró dando un gran bostezo, pero de inmediato una punzada de dolor se hizo presente, su espalda mostraba los estragos de la noche anterior. Una mueca de dolor se mostró en la redonda cara del capitán. Se sobó como pudo la espalda con sus manos mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie. Con un ágil movimiento logró que los huesos de las vertebras tronaran provocandole un gran alivio.

Ya de pie y con las sábanas y colchas recogidas observó al muchacho sobre la cama, sonrio complacido al verlo profundamente dormido, era un alivio verlo por fin dormir tranquilo, Gilligan necesitaba descansar, reponer fuerzas y lograr calmarse despues de todo lo que habia ocurrido y lo que habia vivido. Se sintió orgulloso de haber sido por el relato que narrara la noche anterior que logró por fin hacer que el joven marinero lograra conciliar el tranquilo sueño que necesitaba.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, el capitán calzó sus zapatos, tomó su gorra y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió para salir de la cabaña y con la misma cautela cerró tras de sí. Ya fuera de la choza observó a su alrededor. Todo el campamento se encontraba en calma y en silencio. Parecía ser el primero que despertaba. Respiró profundo y puso su gorra sobre su cabeza para encaminarse hacia el área de la cocina. Tomó de la barra una jarra que ya estaba llena de agua, un vaso y dos toallas pequeñas, de inmediato se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos hacia la choza.

-Capitan!- Una aguda vocesita hizo al corpulento hombre detenerse en seco.

-Buenos dias, Mary Ann.- El capitan saludó a la mujercita de cabello castaño que salía de su cabaña y se dirigía hacia el.

-Capitan, buenos dias.- La jovencita le devolvió el saludo, pero su rostro no era muy ameno, mostraba cierta preocupación en su rostro.- Capitán ¿Como pasó la noche Gilligan? ¿Durmió bien?- Mary Ann de verdad se encntraba preocupada por la salud y el estado del joven marinero. Jonas no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido por la pobre muchacha, parecía que no habia dormido bien por culpa de la preocupación.

-Bueno mi niña, me complace informarte que nuestro pequeño amigo pasó la noche muy bien, durmió tranquilamente toda la noche.- El capitán reconfortó a la niña con sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar agregar:- Al contrario de mí, que no pude dormir muy bien.- El hombre corpulento recordó lo incomodo que la pasó durmiendo sobre la dura arena.

-Oh, capitan, que pena ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarle?- De inmediato MaryAnn se sintió un poco avergonzada al haber pasado por alto el ánimo del lider de grupo.

-No, no querida. Estoy bien, nada que un buen desayuno y un poco de ejercicio no arreglen, de hecho, creo que un buen baño no me caería nada mal y me ayudaría a relajarme un poco.- El capitan recordó que contaban con una tina de baño que el mismo Gilligan contruyera en una ocasión.

-Que buena idea señor! Yo misma le prepararé el baño!- Y sin esperar más, la joven morena corrió para preparar la tina de baño.

-MaryAnn, espera...!- El capitan trató de detenerla pero simplemente no pudo detener esos impetus y energia juveniles con los cuales no podía competir, sonrió agradecido y siguió su camino hacia la cabaña.

Abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, igual que hiciera cuando salió, y agradeció encontrar al joven marinero aún dormido sobre la cama. Depositó la jarra con agua, los vasos y la toalla sobre la mesita de la habitación, sobre la mesa ya se encontraba desde la noche anterior un recibiente ancho y hondo lleno con agua, que el capitan utilizó para lavar su rostro y terminar de despertar. Despues tomó una de las toallas para secarse la cara y las manos.

Justo entonces un golpeteo en la puerta se hizo presente, alguien tocaba a la puerta, el capitan se dirigió a abrir pensando que se trataba de MaryAnn, pues era la única persona que ya habia despertado además de él, pero al abrir la puerta de la cabaña se encontró con la figura delgada y alta del profesor.

-Buenos dias capitán.- Saludó el profesor antes de ingresar en la cabaña, el capitan le dejó pasar, pues a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la choza del hombre de ciencias. El profesor al darse cuenta que el joven marinero se encontraba aún dormido, regresó su mirada al capitán un tanto asombrado y contento de encontrar al muchacho reposando tan tranquilo.

-Es maravilloso, ¿Durmió así toda la noche?- El profesor se dirigió al lider del grupo, pues él sabía que Gilligan además de recuperarse de las heridas, necesitaba reponer fuerzas y descansar, algo que el dia anterior le costó trabajo lograr con los sobresaltos, pesadillas y recuerdos desagradables que le mantenían en alerta y terror constante.

-Ha dormido tranquilamente desde anoche.- El capitán se sintió aliviado de poder decirle al profesor que su amiguito logró descansar tranquilo.- Tuvo unas cuantas pesadillas, pero logré calmarlo y distraerlo al contarle un relato que me contaran cuando estuve en la marina. Despues de eso cayó dormido y no ha despertado desde entonces.- El capitán hablaba en un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a Gilligan, pues entre más pudiera descansar el joven grumete, sería mejor.

-Estupendo, me alegra mucho escuchar eso capitan.- El profesor entonces se dirigió a la puerta.- Entonces será mejor dejarlo descansar, iré a ver si puedo ayudar a preparar el desayuno.- El profesor le dió unas palmadas en el hombro al corpulento hombre parado a un lado de la puerta.- Capitán, todos estamos preocupados por nuestro joven amigo, pero es importante que nosotros tambien descansemos y no descuidemos nuestro bienestar.- El profesor vió el semblante cansado del capitán y de inmediato adivinó que el hombre maduro no había dormido bien.

-No se preocupe por mi, profesor.- El capitan sonrió queriendo darle poca importancia al comentario del profesor.- Solo fué una mala noche durmiendo sobre la arena, es todo.- El capitan sabía que en el fondo no había dormido bien porque despertaba de vez en cuando para vigilar el sueño de Gilligan. Y sabía que el profesor en el fondo también entendía eso.

-MaryAnn esta preparandome el baño, estoy seguro que un baño de agua tibia en la tina me caerá de maravilla.- El capitan trató de terminar esa incomoda conversación.- Y una ración extra en el desayuno me caería de perlas.-

-ha ha ha, claro capitan.- El profesor rió divertido.- cuente con ello.- El hombre intelectual volvió palmear el hombro del capitan para salir de la choza y dirigirse al área de la cocina. Entonces el capitan dió media vuelta y observó sobresaltado que el joven muchacho se revolvía en la cama, se acercó hacia el marinero para evitar que despertara.

-Shhhshhh, tranquilo amiguito, vuelve a dormir.- El capitan le habló con voz baja y serena mientras con una de sus manos frotaba suavemente la cabeza y cabellera del joven marinero.

El muchacho recostado en la cama suspiró suavemente y dejó de moverse para volver a quedarse profundamente dormido.

El capitan suspiró aliviado, y temiendo que cualquier sonido pudiera despertar a su joven amiguito, decidió abandonar la choza y dejar a su compañero dormir tranquilo.

Fuera de la cabaña poco a poco los naufragos iban despertando uno a uno y reuniendose en el gran comedor comun para organizar las tareas del dia. El capitan de inmediato se dirigió al grupo para informar lo que algunos ya sabían.

-Buenos dias mis amigos.-Saludó al grupo, que de inmediato guardó silencio.- Como algunos ya saben, me complace informarles que nuestro joven amiguito durmió muy bien, descansó tranquilo toda la noche y aún se encuentra en cama dormido.- Todos los presentes comenzaron a expresar su alegría por el buen curso que tomaba la recuperación del joven marinero.

-Ayer casi no comió nada, me pareció que las ropas que llevaba puestas le quedaban algo flojas.- La señora Howell expresó su notoria preocupacion.

-Amorcito, tal vez fué porque llevaba puestas ropas del profesor.- El señor Howell lejos de hacer quedar mal a su querida esposa, trató de calmar sus temores.

-Oh no, yo me refiero a las ropas que yo misma arreglé para él cuando llevó el apellido Howell, ¿Lo recuerdas querido?- La mujer sonrió nostalgica al recordar aquellos momentos.

-Lo recuerdo amorcito, y recuerdo los costosos trajes que tuviste que cortar.- El señor Howell dijo ésto último con una cara de notria tristeza.

-Bueno, pues me gustaría que trataramos de no hacer mucho ruido para dejar a Gilligan dormir un poco más.- El capitan pidió a los presentes. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo casi de inmediato. MaryAnn entonces se dirigió al capitán.

-Capitan, por cierto, la bañera está cas lista, ya Ginger puso a calentar una tetera con agua, para que tome un baño tibio en cuanto el agua esté caliente.- MaryAnn le recordó al corpulento hombre que él tambien necesitaba relajarse un poco.

-Gracias mi niña, tomaré ese baño cuando el agua esté lista.-

-Capitán, hoy me gustaría comenzar una terapia de lenguaje con Gilligan, me gustaría contar con su ayuda.- El profesor entonces se dirigió al lider de grupo aprovechando que todos los demás naufragos ya se encontraban ocupados en las tareas del desayuno.

-No diga más profesor, cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, aunque no lo crea, deseo más que nadie volver a escuchar la voz de mi querido amiguito.- El capitan entonces cambió su semblante y sus ojos reflejaron una profunda tristeza.- En cuanto Gilligan despierte, podemos empezar profesor.- El capitan se mostraba muy entusiasmado.

-Bueno, podemos esperar para después del desayuno.- El profesor no creyó conveniente presionar al pequeño marinero, ya temía volver a quebrantar su fragil estabilidad emocional.

Todos ayudaron con el desayuno esa mañana, unos preparando los huevos fritos, otros preparando las guarniciones, poniendo la mesa, incluso los Howell ayudaron acmodando los cubiertos en orden correcto como lo dicta la etiqueta, una verdadera familia, unida trabajando en equipo.

Las risas y las voces alegres de todos conviviendo en el gran comedor, el cantar de los pájaros de la isla, junto con los sonidos del romper de las olas, lograron que los ojos azules del pequeño marinero se abrieran poco a poco y con pesadez. No sabía que hora era, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero al abrir por completo los ojos se sorprendió de encontrarse solo en la habitación. Buscó con la mirada en cada rincón de la cabaña, en verdad se encontraba solo. Hizo a un lado las sabanas que le cubrían y se sentó sin mucha dificultad en la cama. Quería levantarse, buscar a sus compañeros y cerciorarse de que se eencontraban bien, un miedo terrible comenzó a invadirle, temía que los nativos salvajes hubieran vuelto a la isla, era algo que temía y creía posible, para él era posible, y de pronto le aterrorizó pensar que sus amigos se encontraran en peligro. Intentó llamar al capitan, intentó hablar y pronunciar el nombre de su superior, pero de nuevo la desesperación por no poder emitir sonidos, la ausencia de su voz y la frustración se apoderaron de él, trató de calmarse respirando profundo, debía mantener la calma si quería salir de la choza, y si los nativos de verdad habían vuelto, trataría de hacerles frente y defender a sus amigos, era una posibilidad que Gilligan creía podía ser una realidad, en su mente, era casi un hecho que algo así había pasado.

Con un poco de trabajo logró bajar los pies de la cama, se aferró a la orilla y comenzó a apoyar todo su peso en sus piernas y tratar de incorporarse, el temblor no se hizo esperar, las piernas aún no le respondían como él esperaba, buscó con la mirada algo firme que le sirviera de apoyo para lograr ponerse de pie, de inmediato localizó la mesita cerca de la cama. Estiró un brazo para alcanzar apoyarse en el borde de la mesa y equilibrar su cuerpo para ponerse de pie. Se sintió sumamente satisfecho al lograr pararse y mantener el equilibrio apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesita, sin embargo, su sensación de triunfo no le duró mucho, pues no contó con la fragilidad de una de las patas de la mesa, y el apoyo de todo su peso sobre el mueble logró colapsar la pata de madera, quebrando y volteando la mesita, llevandose al suelo todo lo que se encontraba sobre ella, incluido Gilligan.

El escandaloso ruido que provocó la mesa al romperse, junto con el sonido de la jarra con agua, los vasos y las vasijas que cayeron al suelo quebrandose, alertaron de inmediato a todos los que se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor. El capitan se puso de pie como si un resorte le hubiera impulsado y corrió a la cabaña donde se encontraba Gilligan. Todos los demas naufragos tardaron unos segundos más en reaccionar.

La mesa de madera le habia caido encima, sintió de pronto una humedad fria sobre el pijama, la jarra y el contenedor llenos de agua se habian volteado y caido sobre el muchacho. Sobo torpemenmte su cabeza para calmar un poco el dolor por el golpe recibido, sabia que ponerse de pie sería aún mas dificil ahora que se encontraba totalmente de bruces sobre el suelo, quiso llamar de nuevo a sus amigos pero no pudo conseguir emitir ningun sonido, solo un quedo quejido salió de su gargante, la frustración por sentirse tan inútil lo hizo golpear con fuerza el suelo donde se encontraba tirado. Comenzó a arrastrarse para liberarse de la mesa que se encontraba encima de él, cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse estripitosamente.

Se quedó unos segundos paralizado sin saber si quien habia ingresado en la cabaña era uno de los nativos salvajes, trató de escabullirse arrastranodse con mucha dificultad sobre la arena, tratando de alejarse y esconderse bajo la cama, no escuchó la voz del capitan pronunciar su nombre, todos sus sentidos se encontraban alterados, solo escuchó unas pisadas pesadas acercandose, la mesita encima suyo salió volando hacia el otro lado de la cabaña y un vertigo familiar se hizo presente. El capitan casi sin ningún esfuerzo lo habia levantado del suelo para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama. Pero cuando Gilligan sintió como unas manos le tomaban por el pecho y las piernas se tensó por completo y comenzó a forcejear con su captor.

El capitán se sorprendió por la reacción del chico, en realidad no pensó en las consecuencias de haberlo levantado en vilo al marinero, sin darse cuenta si el muchacho se encontraba bien, simplemente lo vió bajo la mesa quebrada y no pensó en nada más que en levantarlo con urgencia. Ahora el muchacho forcejeaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de alejarse. El capitán le llamaba por su nombre, tratando de que le reconociera, pero no dejaba de forcejear con el, pues el capitan trataba de evitar que el joven marinero cayera de la cama y se fuera de bruces sobre la arena, en un movimiento que el capitan no vió venir, Gilligan arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás dandole un fuerte golpe a la barbilla del capitán, éste último se aturdió un poco por el fuerte golpe y aflojó unos segundos el agarre en el chico. El marinero aprovechó para zafarse, pero como ya se temía, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces sobre la arena mojada.

El profesor apareció en el marco de la puerta, y solo le bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de que la situación estaba fuera de control. Corrió a auxiliar al capitan quien se encontraba sobandose la mandibula y un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a correrle por un costado del labio inferior, no le dió la menor importancia y buscó a su muchacho en el suelo, el profesor ya le tenía sujeto por la espalda y era claro que le costaba un gran trabajo mantenerlo quieto, se revolvía entre los brazos que lo sujetaban mientras el profesor tambien le llamaba en voz alta para que reaccionara, parecía que el muchacho se encontraba fuera de sí, aterrado y luchando por su vida. El capitan entonces tomó el rostro de Gilligan con ambas manos y lo oabligó a mirarle a la cara.

-Gilligan! Gilligan! Calmate! Mirame!- El capitan le llamaba con voz firme pero llena de preocupación, el muchacho trataba de liberar su cabeza sin querer prestar atención.

-Amiguito! Reacciona! Soy yo, el capitan! Gilligan!- El joven marinero no le prestaba atención y no dejaba de apretar sus ojos, cerrandolos con furza, en su mente el luchaba por salvar su vida. El profesor no estaba acostumbrado a ejercer tanto esfuerzo fisico, y nunca pensó que el muchacho diera tanta pelea siendo tan delgado, pequeño y estando tan debil, ya estaba agotando sus fuerzas.

El capitan en un arrebato de desesperación, afianzó el agarre en el rostro del muchacho, y su voz resonó en toda la isla, gritando el nombre de su joven grumete con fuerza y desesperación.

-GILLIGAAAAAAN!- El muchacho entonces se paralizó, detuvo el forcejeo y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. El profesor también se paralizó unos segundos para reaccionar enseguida sin soltar al muchacho. El pecho de Gilligan subía y bajaba rapidamente, el profesor tambien respiraba con un poco de dificultad por el gran esfuerzo que habia realizado. Ambos hombres trataban de recuperar el aliento, las manos de Gilligan aún se encontraban empuñadas, pero sus ojos azules estaban desorbitados observando fijamente el rostro del capitan.

-Gilligan! Amiguito! ¿Estas bien? ¿Me reconoces? '¿Te hiciste daño?- El capitan se encontraba sumamente preocupado, le hacia preguntas a Gilligan mirandole fijamente a los ojos sin soltarle nunca la cara. Queria estar seguro de que le habia reconocido y que no reanudaría su lucha.

-Capitan... creo... que...funcionó...- El profesor aún no recuperaba el aliento, pero al menos ya habia terminado, sin embargo, el forcejeo fué tan intenso que temió que Gilligan se pudiera haber lastimado al caer o al tratar de soltarse. Poco a poco fué aflojando el abrazo que tenía sobre el chico, al darse cuenta que el muchacho ya no se resistia, lo soltó por completo. Pero de pronto unso pequeños espasmos en la espalda del marinero le sobresaltaron.

El capitan le sostenía la cara a Gilligan ya con menos fuerza, y pudo notar como poco a poco los grandes e inocentes ojos azules del muchacho se fueron llenando de lágrimas terminando por salir a brotes resbalando por su delgada cara, mojando las gruesas manos del capitan. Su nariz y sus ojos se enrojecieron y unos debiles espasmos en su pecho y espalda se hicieron presentes producto del llanto.

El capitan sintió que algo en su pecho se quebraba mientras veía a quien consideraba casi como su hijo en ese estado, tan vulnerable y tan fragil, quería ayudarlo, de todo corazón queria ayudar a su hijo, pero no sabpia qué mas hacer o cómo ayudarle a superar tran traumatica experiencia, solo podía estar ahí, hincado en el piso, a su lado. Jonás entonces soltó el rostro bañado en lagrimas del muchacho, pues los ojos celestes del fuerte capitan tambien comenzaban a enrojecerse.

El profesor tambien estaba consternado, muy preocupado porque se dio cuenta que no sería facil, habpia un largo camino por recorrer para poder recuperar al dulce e inocente marinero. Solo podía mirar la delgada espalda del muchacho, y los espasmos producto del llanto, pero imaginaba el dolor y la frustración en el rostro del muchacho, de pronto se percató que el cuerpo de Gilligan se desvanecpia cayendo hacia atras, justo donde el profesor se encontraba, de inmediato el hombre de cinecias atrapó al muchacho antes de que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-wow! Lo tengo!- El profesor no tuvo dificultad en sostener el delgado cuerpo del marinero, entonces se dió cuenta que Gilligan aún tenía los ojos semiabiertos, abrió los labios como intentando articular palabras, pero ya sabía que sería inutil.

-Capitan...- Una vocesita debil pudo escucharse en la choza, habia salido de los labios de Gilligan, El profesor y el capitan se miraron sorprendidos y con los ojos más que abiertos. Su muchacho habia podido pronunciar una palabra, la más hermosa palabra que el capitan jamas hubiera podido escuchar.

-Gilligan, hablaste! Hablaste amiguito!- El capitan no supo si Gilligan lo escuchó, pues los ojos del joven ya se encontraban cerrados.-Profesor, ¿Gilligan esta bien?- El capitan estaba sumamente preocupado, el forcejeo habia durado mucho y Gilligan no se encontraba en condiciones de esforzarse demasiado.

-Habló!- Una cuarta voz dentro de la choza se hizo presente, fue cuando los cabalelros aun incados en la arena se percataron de que se encontraban acompañados. No sabian cuanto tiempo tenian MaryAnn, Ginger y los Howell dentro de la cabaña, pero se encontraban los cuatro naufragos restantes, de pie, a un lado de la puerta, observando a los tres hombres en el suelo.

Todos entonces se acercaron excitados y muy emocionados de haber escuchado por fin la voz de Gilligan, de nuevo volver a escucharla apesar de las circunstancias en que ocurrió pareció ser un triunfo colectivo, todos se tiraron al piso para abrazarse emocionados. No les importó que su joven amigo tal vez ya no estuviera consciente del todo.

_Voila! Chicas agradezco de todo corazon a todas por seguir conmigo en esta maravillosa aventura, fporque en verdad ha sido toda una experiencia escribir éste fanfic, por fin ya está llegando a su final! Quien diria que me resultaria tan largo._

_Espero leerlas pronto, y no caigas a ese acantilado!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Gilligan´s Island y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra de sherwood Schwarts (r.i.p.), yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento no lucrativo._

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza TtnTT soy una mala escritora, Lo siento! Ya estoy como Gilli, disculpandome, pero no tengo perdon, bueno, lo compenso con un loooong chapter n_n. R&R please!_

Capitulo 22

La habitación era un completo caos, todos los presentes hablando al mismo tiempo, todos dentro de la pequeña cabaña, todos tratando de ser el centro de atención, todo era una mezcla de confusión, excitación y alegría. El capitan se encontraba contagiado del mar de emociones y se unpia al grupo de naufragos en el dialogo sin sentido que tenían todos al mismo tiempo.

Era tal la competencia de cada uno por que su voz fuera la que sobresaliera del resto, que ya practicamente todos se encontraban gritando, y obviamente era imposible entender y escuchar nada más, así que nadie podía escuchar al pobre profesor que seguía sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo al joven marinero que yacia inconciente en sus brazos.

Fué sólo cuando el capitán señaló el suelo cuando se percató de la incomoda posición en la que habian dejado a los dos hombres tirados en el suelo. El capitan de inmediato se agachó y auxilio al profesor quien agradeció por fin haber sido escuchado. Sin mucho esfuerzo el gran capitan de barco tomó al delgado muchacho y lo depositó con cuidado en la cama, dejando al profesor libertad de movimiento.

Gracias Capitan, creí que nunca me escucharían.- El profesor se levantó del suelo con un poco de dificultad. Sentía los brazos adoloridos y entumidos. Los frotó un poco tratando de calmar el dolor.

Profesor, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Ginger se dió cuenta del gesto de dolor en el rostro del hombre intelecutal.

Oh Ginger! No se preocupe por favor, no es nada, seguramente unos cuantos moretones.- El profesor se sintió avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido quejandose de unos golpes insignificantes.

Bueno, pues a mi me gustaría que no se descuidaran tanto.- Ginger miró retadoramente al cpaitan.- Usted capitan, tiene el labio partido y esta sangrando!- Ginger se preocupaba del modo en que los hombres minimizaban su salud por la atención del caso de Gilligan.

No es nada Ginger, un poco de agua en la herida y estaré como nuevo.- El cpaitan de neuvo minimizando su herida.

Pues no me importa lo que digan, ambos vendrán conmigo a la cabaña a que les revise esos golpes.- La exuberante pelirroja habló dando un ultimatum, sin esperar una replica por parte de el profesor o del capitan.

El capitán sonrió benevolente mirando a la pelirroja quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos, a pesar de que el joven marinero era delgado y en varias coasiones subestimado por su fisico, la verdad era que escondía una gran fortaleza y habia dado buena lucha a los dos hombres, quienes tuvieron que esforzarse bastante en contener al pequeño muchacho. Sin embargo, al final de la batalla, una luz esperanzadora se vislumbraba, pues habian escuchado a Gilligan pronunciar de nuevo una palabra. Eso el grupo lo sintió como si un barco salvador se asomara por el horizonte.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquella exploción de emociones, una joven morena mostraba una cara de suma preocupación mientras observaba al joven castaño recostado en la cama, se acercó con cierto temor, justo estando al pie de la cama dirigió su mirada al capitan, quien se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

Capitan, ¿Qué pasa si vuelve a despertar sobresaltado? ¿Qué tal si sólo fué una palabra y nada mas? ¿Qué tal si no vuelve a hablar al despertar?- Mary Ann preguntaba mientras apretaba ambas manos contra su pecho y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Linda, no podemos saber con seguiridad que pasará, pero tampoco podemos perder la esperanza de que ahora vamos por buen camino, y de que Gilligan se recuperará.- El capitan trató de calmarla, aunque en el fondo compartía los mismos temores que la muchacha.

Amigos, se que todos estamos preocupados, pero ustedes lo escucharon, al igual que yo escucharon a Gilligan hablar. Eso para mí es un gran progreso.- El profesor habló al tiempo que se sacudia el pantalon lleno de arena.- Pondré todo de mi parte en ayudar a nuestro joven amigo.-

Pongo toda mi fe en usted profesor.- La señora Howell habló hacia el intelectual.

No te preocupes queridita, éste hombre es el mejor de toda la isla.- El señor Howell reconfortó a su querida esposa palmeandole cariñosamente la mano.- Señor, cuenta con los recursos Howell para lo que necesite.-

Gracias, son muy amables.- El profesor sonrió indulgente a la madura pareja.- Bueno, lo mejor será que uno de nosotros se quede vigilando a Gilligan, no podemos dejarlo solo, por su propia seguridad.- El profesor miró al capitan.

Desde luego, será mejor que me quede yo, conmigo no se sobresalta tanto.- El cpaitan se ofreció sin chistar ni un segundo.

Amigos, será mejor que desayunemos mientras planeamos lo que haremos el dia de hoy.- El profesor comenzó a encaminar a todo mundo fuera de la cabaña, muy a pesar de todos.

Cuando todos los naufragos se encontraron fuera de la choza, el profesor se asomó dentro de la cabaña antes de cerrar tras de si. El capitan observó a todos marcharse y un gran suspiro escapó de su boca. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, rogando a los cielos que su muchacho se recuperara pronto. No podía soportar más ver a su joven amigo sufrir en silencio sin saber lo que realmente pasó y cómo poder ayudarle.

Se dispuso a recoger los restos de la mesa y los recipientes quebrados, justo estaba terminando su tarea cuando tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña. Se acercó a la entrada para dejar ver a la persona que pedía entrar de manera cortes.

Ginger! ¿Qué pasa, ya terminaron de desayunar?- El capitan se sorprendió de ver a la hermosa pelirroja en la entrada de la cabaña.

Estabamos por empezar, pero usted tambien debe desayunar.- Los delgado brazos de la actriz se estiraron para acercarle al capitan un plato de madera con deliciosos huevos revueltos, carne de pescado y fruta variada.

Gracias linda, no debiste molestarte, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre ahora.- El cpaitan tomó el plato agradecido.

Tal vez, pero es importante que coma algo. No puede malpasarse, ni usted ni niguno de nosotros.- La diva puso sus brazos cruzados tratando de mostrarse molesta.- Ya es hora de que usted y el profesor dejen de descuidarse de ésta manera.

Esta bien, tienes razon, voy a comerme todo loq ue esta en el plato sin replicar.- El capitan comprendió la preocupación y las buenas intenciones de Ginger.

Asi esta mucho mejor.- La Actriz relajó sus brazos y sonrió satisfecha, dió media vuelta para encmainarse hacia el comedor cuando de modo abrupto volvió la cabeza para mirar al cpaitan con ojos retadores.- Y no olvide que quiero revisar esos golpes despues de desayunar.-

No lo olvido, gracias.- El cpaitan sonrió entre agradecido y enternecido por las palabras de la actirz de cine.

Por fin Ginger se alejó de la cabaña para reunirse con el resto de los naufragos y desayunar. El cpaitan cerró la puerta y observó hacia la cama. Todo estaba tranquilo, su muchacho se encontraba inconciente, pero su repsiración era ritmica y calmada. Depositó el plato con comida en la silla de madera, y se dispuso a revisar la mesa y tratar de arreglarla.

Esto me llevará un poco de tiempo, necesitaré las herramientas. Bueno, será mejor desayunar primero. No se puede trabajar ni pensar con el estomago vacío.-

Usted nunca tiene el estomago vacio, cpaitan.- Una vocesita se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

Bueno, si es un cumplido...- El capitán se quedó estático un segundo, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar, o si habia sido una alucinacion auditiva.

Levantó la cabeza y observó a su compañero recostado en la cama al otro lado de la habitación. Se acercó lentamente, con suma cautela, como si temiera haber escuchado mal o que su cerebro le estuviera jugando una broma pesada. Cuando llegó por fin a pie de la cama, encontró a su joven colega recostado, pero despierto, sus ojos azules absortos observando una de las paredes de banbú de la cabaña.

El capitan tenía miedo de preguntar, o de indagar, siquiera de poder perturbar el frágil estado en el que se encontraba su pobre amiguito, tragó saliva y llamó la atención del marinero.

Gilligan, estas despierto, ¿Te gustaria desayunar algo, amiguito?- El capitan esperó una respuesta.

El marinero simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera despegar la vista de la pared de bambú que acaparaba toda su atención.

El capitán se desilusionó profundamente, su muchacho no estaba hablando, lo que significaba que tal vez la voz que escuchó hace unos momentos fué producto de su imaginación, pues era tal su deseo de que el joven grumete volviera a hablar. Suspiró pesadamente y llevó una de sus robustas manos a su barbilla, un ligero escosor le recordó que tenía el labio partido y por reflejo lo frotó par calmar el ardor.

Bueno, creo que te haría bien comer algo, no pruebas bocado desde ayer por la tarde.- El muchacho no despegaba la vista del muro, pero el capitan no se daría por vencido. Tal vez si le hablaba mucho, podría alentar a Gilligan a hablar tambien.- Ahora todos estan apoyando en la cocina, sabes, acaban de preparar un pescado asado que se ve delicioso.-

Silencio por parte del chico.

Bueno, digo que se ve delicioso porque en realidad aun no lo he comido. Aqui tengo un plato servido, recien lo sirvieron las chicas, deberías probar un poco.- El capitan detuvo su charla para dejar que el joven marinero pudiera contestarle algo.

Solo silencio.

Amiguito, he estado muy preocupado por ti, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, tu no quisieras tener a toda la isla preocupada ¿verdad?- El joven recostado en la cama parpadeo unos segundos para de inmediato mirar con sus grandes ojos al rostro del cpaitan.

¿Preocupados?- Gilligan soltó la palabra sin ningun problema de su boca.

Ha... Ha...- El capitan quedó estupefacto, creyó que de nuevo se encontraba alucinando, pero ahora ya no podia caber la duda. Pues además de escucharlo, lo habia visto por si mismo. Vió a su joven grumete abrir la boca, mover los labios y articular la palabra que acababa de escuchar.

Gilligan por el contrario, se encontraba sumamente tranquilo, aun recostado en la cama, solo movió levemente la cabeza para observar al alto y fornido hombre parado a un lado de su cama.

Hablaste... Hablaste! Gilligan, me haces el hombre mas feliz en esta isla!- El capitan no le prestó mucha atención al rostro de indiferencia en su pequeño amigo. Su emocion y alegria eran demasiado grandes para fijar su atención en algo mas.

El capitan tomó de los hombros al delgado muchacho, y sin mucho esfuerzo lo levantó de la cama para poder abrazarlo con gran efusividad, el marinero parecía un muñeco de trapo, no opuso ningun tipo de resistencia, ni intentó corresponder el abrazo, nisiquiera compartía un poco del entusiasmo y alegría de su gran amigo. Su cara apenas y dibujo una extraña mueca de intento de sonrisa.

Ahora podrás decirnos lo que realemtne pasó. Ahora podremos saber qué sucedió ésa noche. Ahora podremos ayudarte!- El cpaitan no dejaba de estrujar el delgado cuerpo de Gilligan meintras hablaba con total entusiasmo.- OH! Gilligan! Nunca creí que extrañaría tanto escuchar tu voz, tu conversación, tus palabras.- Los ojos claros del robusto capitan comenzaron a aguarse.

Pero cuando el capitan dejó de hablar y el silencio se hizo presente en la cabaña, pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir el ambiente cargado de una gran tensión, pudo sentir el cuerpo pesado y sin ánimos de su pequeño protegido, algo no estaba bien. El rostro jovial de Jonas de pronto se tensó y una expresión de preocupación se hizo presente. Algo le pasaba a Gilligan.

Lo aparto sin soltarle los brazos y miró fijamente al rostro del muchacho. Gilligan tenía los ojos agachados, mirando al suelo y una terrible expresión de desesperanza en el rostro. El capitán trató de mirar a los ojos del marinero, pero el chico desvió la mirada con pena.

Gilligan, ¿Que pasa? ¿Ahora no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos?- El capitan agachó la cabeza para quedar a la altura de su amiguito y poder mirarle mejor a los ojos, pero el muchcacho de nuevo evitó la mirada y desvió la vista hacia otro lado.- No creí que fueras capaz de despreciarme asi, Gilligan.- El capitan usó un falso tono de despecho.

Claro que no!- El joven de inmediato levantó la vista y con sus grandes ojos azules encaró a su superior, sumamente angustiado por hacerlo sentir mal.

El capitan sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado que Gilligan lo encarara. Se sentó con el marinero en la cama, el experimentado marinero no iba a dejar que su joven amigo se hundiera aún más en un estado de depresión o melancolía, ahora que por fin el muchacho estaba hablando, trataría de ayudarlo como fuera posible, se habia prometido a sí mismo cuidar y proteger a éste jovencito atolondrado, y por dios que así lo haria, no volvería a descuidarse ni descuidar a Willie.

Ahora puedes hablar, ¿No es eso bueno, amiguito?- El capitan le hablaba sin desviar la mirada del rostro palido de Gilligan.

Es... es bueno... supongo.- Gilligan agachó la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. Jonas no pasó desapercibido el temblor en las manos del muchacho.

Gilligan...- El capitan posó una de sus grandes y robustas manos encima de las delgadas y temblorosas manos del marinero.- No sé qué fué lo que viste o viviste mientras estuviste fuera de la isla, pero lo que sea que hayas vivido, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Cuando tú estés listo para platicarlo, yo estaré dispuesto a escucharte y ayudarte, yo o cualquiera de nosotros, estamos al pendiente y preocupados por ti.- Gilligan apretó los labios con frustración, sus grandes ojos azules se posaron en los ojos claros del capitan.

Capitan... yo... yo quiero...- Gilligan no sabía como empezar, quería contarle al capitan lo que le habia pasado mientras estuvo cautivo, pero al mismo timepo no queria volver a revivir ese acontecimiento, ni tampoco quería preocuparlos. Estaba hecho una maraña de indeciciones, entre querer platicar con sus amigos, pero a la vez no querer decirles nada.- Yo... yo quiero... yo quiero comer.- Terminó diciendo.

Estupendo! Te acercaré el plato.- El capitan se levantó de la cama para acercarle el plato con comida a su joven amigo.

Gracias, capitan.- Gilligan agradeció a su viejo amigo.

Agradecele a Ginger, ella trajo la comida.-

No, Gracias por estar aqui, por estar siempre aqui.- Gilligan sonrió un poco apenado.

Oh, muchacho.- El capitan se enterneció y se apenó al mismo tiempo.

Gilligan comenzó a comer un poco de fruta meintras el capitan observaba a su joven protegido, siempre al pendiente, siempre protector y amigo, siempre al pendiente.

Siempre estaré aqui.- Susurró para sí mismo.


End file.
